Phoenix Rising
by Elithemiar
Summary: Phantom has been caught by his parents, then the GIW. After escaping he runs north, eventually ending up in Starling City. Reluctance to use his powers after everything, he becomes a kid in the glades. He helps Arrow and Arsenal take down a group of criminals. Vlad comes after him. Secrets are exposed. Just maybe, Danny finds another home and rises from the ashes of his past.
1. Rebellion

This plot has been in my mind for months, doesn't help with multi-tasking other stories. So all my other stories will be on hold until this is done. Shouldn't take long, chapters up to 6 are already typed, 7 is in the process of being typed, 8 was just written and needs typed, 9 is being written.

All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom _or _Arrow_

After many trials and hardships does one realize that a new life can also be a gift and a curse.

**Chap 1: Rebellion**

It was six in the morning when a man walked into the security room stationed in a disclosed Nebraska base. He began to start up the video feed to look at last night's video feed, then a growling came from him. He stood up sighing as he left towards the facilities break room, the chefs made them bacon and eggs for those that had to be there early. When he returned to his computers after breakfast he sat at the screens and began to type the code into the systems.

A kid no more than 16 was being dragged down the hallway unknown to the world that truly misses him. One of the men that had him was the same man that now sits watching the recent events. The kid had grey hair, tan skin, and a jumpsuit that was black and white. He was limp from the injuries he had sustained from the previous testing.

The man that sat in the chair leaned back saddened wishing he could do more, if he did they would kill anyone responsible. Underneath all that grey was pure white and in front of that suit was the insignia that gave everyone hope. As the man became guilt ridden wanting to do something someone else came into the room.

"Agent N, remember we are always watching you." Another man had said walking over to the desk. The agents scowled at each other, bother knowing that neither could do anything.

"Well, it's a good thing Agent O. You wouldn't want me to do anything."

"I'd watch that tongue of yours." Agent N returned to watching the screen, ignoring the smirk that gained the majority of the other agent. "Besides, your little girl has a dance recital next week. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Or you six month old little boy? Your wife would be devastated—"

"Shut up! Stay away from them!" Agent N, yelled as Agent O walked out of the room. He watched the kid back on the screens get pulled into another room already knowing what kind of horrors he already faced. "I'm sorry, Phantom. I want to do something but I can't without making things worse." He began to return to his case sheet when something else caught his eye.

Turning quickly between screens, a video feed of one teen came into view. He watched as a kid with a red beret and PDA walked up to the security system that was on the emergency exits. He began to speak but due to the fact that he didn't want anyone else to hear, he'd have to check it out later that night.

As he finished up the previous video feed, he continued watching the all the security cameras for all the rooms he could hoping to find the ultimate motive behind what they really knew and what they were really planning on for Phantom. Besides, everything they found out about Phantom it would mysteriously disappear the next day.

As the hours began to tick by he thought about his wife and children, they visited the haunted town before. He remembers seeing the white blur once or twice three years ago. The town made him out to be a thing but he knew better to wait for judgment. They left after a few days for home back to their small suburban home his daughter at age 7 followed the infamous 'inviso-bill'. Even when she was young she pointed out the differences that the adults have over looked. When he was 'evil' his eyes were red, even when there was videos of his fights with the ghost hunters. She even pointed out that he never really returned fire on them, just finished what was started and left.

When he took the job as a scientist in the Guys in White he was excited to be a part of something from the government. He never really cared what happened in the building just as long as he got paid to support his family. Now he looks back on what he really did, the satellite incident when there was a man laughing on a screen, pushing back ghosts that constantly attacked his town, risking his afterlife everyday despite that it took nearly a year to get his preferred name. To those who can see past everything to the kid deep down, he was a hero through and through.

Was it really life or afterlife? Since he figured that so few knew what the big secret is, he kept that pad locked in his head. There was absolutely no reason for Agents O and K to get a hold of that information.

His eyes widened when he remembered that there were two people that were known associates of Phantom. Pulling the information up he looked for the recently updated files downloaded on his own computer, the names Tucker Foley and Sam Manson came up with pictures of each one of them. Returning to the recorded video feed he rewatched the tape finding that the boy was Tucker Foley.

"They plan on getting him out." He mumbled shocked that the teens would do something so suicidal.

"Planning on getting who out?" A voice stated from the doorway.

Agent N quickly closed the computer screen and turned around fast enough to get a mental whiplash. "Agent E, what are you doing here."

"I heard from two certain agents that you nearly started a rebellion, after finding out something about Phantom." She stated also taking note of the position of which cameras that were around the facility.

"Here to mock me to do it again? Or state how suicidal it was?" he nearly seethed noting how hypocritical he was just saying basically the same thing about two teenagers.

"Oh, I was going to say for you to start it again." She sat in the chair that was against the wall. "Just a change, I want to be a part of it." she stared at the laptop that was on his desk knowing that was where his plans laid before looking into his eyes.

"You seriously trying to get me into more trouble than I already am?" He leaned forward ready to walk away from the same person that has been one upping him since day one.

"I'm serious! I figured out something about Phantom that I haven't considered."

"You changing something about your own morals after finding out someone's secret?"

"That's not it, I just don't want anyone to become hunted just because they are ghosts. I've thought about, why do only the malevolent ghosts come out? Why not any others like Phantom who was protecting his town?" she looked defenseless wrapping her arms around her legs as she brought them up on the chair. "I rewatched some of the videos and realized he never actually intentionally hurt anyone. Even while he was stealing, he did spin out a police car but in the end no one was seriously injured. The ghost hunters told everyone that they couldn't feel pain or any other kind of emotion. They said that based on their own biased opinions, but if there was a possibility that ghost can feel emotion than I'd rather not make anything that can seriously hurt them. I wouldn't want to be hunted just because I was a ghost."

Agent N listened on as she explained, he watched as a tear silently slid down her cheek. He realized that something must have happened that made her feel this way. "What brought this on?" he asked carefully.

"They had me do a blood sample." She paused hoping that she came to the right person for this. "Every other blood sample that I had of the other ghost was different properties of ectoplasm. Each one was different like a fingerprint, we name this an 'ecto-signature'. Agents O and K wanted me to do a blood sample to figure out what made Phantom different. The tests just came back, it had human DNA in it. So, I became curious, as I let it open to the environment around me it turned to blood. Human blood, I redid the sample and the test came back positive for Daniel Fenton. His DNA is coated in high concentrations of ectoplasm. He his somehow a half ghost, how is that possible?"

"You figured out his secret?" she just nodded. "What did you do with the sample?"

"Destroyed it, along with any other file we had on his blood. I would have destroyed the other ghosts' blood but it would seem suspicious."

"Are there any others that feel the same about Phantom?" a plan started to form in his mind.

"There's one in every department. Why?" he took out his laptop with everything he had on Phantom allowing to read what his research has come up with. She began to cry as she read everything. Agent N got up and closed the door grabbing tissues along the way. He handed them to her when she finished with his computer. "We need to get him out."

He nodded bringing up the video feed, "You recognize this one from the file?" he pointed to the boy in the red beret.

"Tucker Foley, one of Phantom's associates." Her eyes widen at a sudden realization. "They both knew his secret. That's why they were known to cover for him or wasn't directly with him when he was being the hero." She gasped at what Foley was really trying to do. "They plan on breaking him out. We need to help them."

"I know, I was trying to work on a plan. I can't do anything unless I know I can reach them and what they plan on actually doing."

"Stay late tonight see if they come by again, then tap into his PDA's feed so you always have it." Agent N, stared at her for a moment before looking back at the screen. "I dated a geek in high school."

"That may work! Thank you!" he turned around to his notepad. "As we work on this I would rather be called by my name which is Seth."

"Ashley."

"Well then Ashley, can you get the others so we can figure this out. Let me know the details then?"

"Of course. I think we all just want to get Phantom out now!"

"Did someone say 'Get Phantom out now'?" two more heads popped into the room followed by five more.

"We plan on getting Phantom out along with his associates." Ashley stated already knowing who these people were, ignoring the angered 'Hey!' from beside her.

"We're in." they all walked into the room. "I've been messing with the agents' tools. They use ectoranium for the cuts. I managed to dilute the energy enough not to cause too much pain anymore. The agents believe that he can't feel it anymore."

"When did you do that?" another asked beside him.

"Couple of months ago."

"Just a few weeks ago, I managed to create an ointment that numbs the area. I see him before the agents do."

"I think we all have been helping in some way. I know Amity Park needs him back, they've been falling apart without him." All the others nodded their heads.

"We need to get him out ASAP. I'm a psychologist here for the agents, and I was sent to Phantom for an experiment. I walked into the room, before I could say anything he just said 'Kill me, just kill me.'" he looked down. "The first time in year did I cry, he can't do anything so broken."

"His friends have come by recently testing the security system. I've been weakening to the point hoping someone would get into it." another stated farther in the back.

"I'll get a hold of Foley's PDA; if anyone leaves we would be so screwed." Seth stated already looking at the group that will bring the rest of the facility down.

**This is just the first chapter! The characters of ****_Arrow _****will not be in until Chap 5. I will update every week or until I get back on WiFi again.**


	2. Collapse

**I finally got wifi back! Since I have off on Mondays I'll be updating then instead of Tuesday. So, I'm trying to keep the style of both shows, ****_Danny Phantom _****with the comedy but with ****_Arrow _****it's darker so there wont be much until farther on. **

**The 'quotes' before each chapter title are mine. They are lines I've made up that I have learned throughout high school. I would put quotation marks there (" ") but they aren't official, despite friends telling me they are because i said them. **

**All grammar mistakes are mine.**

**This is after ****_Boxed Up Fury _****of ****_DP _****and between seasons 2&amp;3 of ****_Arrow._**

**Once again ****_I do NOT own _****_Danny Phantom _****_or _****_Arrow._**

Come to terms with your mistakes so you don't make them again.

**Chap 2: Collapse**

"Tucker, where are you?" a girl said over the comms unit.

"Checking the security system one more time."

"The first time was lucky, get back here."

"Sam, come one. It's not like they are ever here at night."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Their security is weak, it'll be easy to get in." there was a crackle over the comms that both teens froze.

"Is everything okay over there?" came another voice.

"Jazz, you scared us." Sam breathed a sigh of relief

"Sorry, about that. Just got in from college."

"Talk to you later Jazz, Tucker is kind of busy."

"No, all of you need to stay on unit." A man said over the noise. "Foley, don't you dare drop this. There is seven of us trying to plan a way to get Phantom out."

"Why should we trust you?" Jazz asked getting seriously tired of the government.

"We know Phantoms secret, and we would've exposed it if we knew that the GIW would get shut down permanently."

"You would lose your jobs."

"I'd rather lose my job than the risk of my family. I have a son, daughter, and wife at home. If I said anything outside this facility of what we knew was really going on, then they would have been murdered in cold blood."

"What is happening to him?" Sam asked fearful.

"We have war veterans in here and they moved departments trying to get away from what Agents O and K were doing. They didn't quit because they were afraid of what would have happened to Phantom without their involvement." All three teens heard a deep sigh over the comms. "Each person in every one of our departments have been helping him in some way. Creating an ointment to numb pain, diluting the ectoranium equipment, destroying Phantom's blood sample, and destroying all files that connect anything and anyone that may lead back to him. We need to get him out ASAP, we can do it anytime this week."

"Do you have positions already placed?"

"Everything is in order. We planned on getting you three in to Phantom so no one else gets attacked, and he would recognized you three as friends."

"I'd rather stay on the home front here. A lot of people go to school around here who are Phans yet."

"When this is over we have questions for you three. Besides that, phase one will start tonight so we can get him out quickly tomorrow."

"Sounds good. When do you want us there by?"

"Late afternoon. Less busy the better."

(Line Break)

"Ashley does someone have the keys to the cell door?" Seth asked stepping past her.

"Matt has them, I'll take them back before he leaves." She said walking past him turning into the cafeteria where everyone is at.

Seth walked to his station after his meeting with the group, the plan started this morning. Someone had to cut the power, two people had to take the agents down, two had to do a sweep for any hidden cameras.

As the hours ticked by something on the screen wasn't right, they were bringing Phantom back out. Zooming in on the papers in the one scientists hands he realized that they were planning to work him at the same time that they planned on breaking him out. He paused the video when one of the other rebellion members walked in.

"They found out, how?" Seth asked.

"Remember Phantom wouldn't give up, so why should we?" he placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. He looked up in time to see the boy's insignia on one of the screens. Despite how depressed he is, the symbol gave the two men the hope they needed. "I'll nock the agents out."

"You will need to get out then."

"What about you?"

"I let my family know what was happening. Tell them what I did, all of it."

"You want Phantom out that badly." Seth nodded his head not trusting his voice.

"It's getting to that time. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He turned around back to his systems. "Get everyone into position as I wait for the call." Seth sat almost peacefully as he waited for the inevitable, some reason already getting the feeling that he won't make it through till the next morning.

"Agent, you there?" a voice came over the comms.

"Yeah, walk towards the back door someone will be waiting there." He watched Foley and Manson come in contact with Ashley at the door.

"Remember, no noise and please follow our instructions." She said to the two teens.

"What's with the warning?" Sam asked.

"Some things just didn't go as planned today." She pulled the keys from her pocket as they reached the stairwell. "This may go well into the night. You two can stay with one of us then if you wish." She reached a certain point of the floor and stopped. Next to her was the sound proof door that led down to where Phantom was.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The signal." Said Seth from the comms. "Although I do have a question? How did Jazz survive the explosion and why aren't Phantom's parents looking for him?"

"That's two questions."

"Shut up about my ability to count."

"Jack and Maddie Fenton caught Phantom and vivisected him taking a blood sample as well. They got the sample and found out that they been torturing their own son. As they waited for him to heal the GIW got word of the situation and stormed the house, they got Phantom then tore the house down leaving Jack and Maddie inside. Jazz was in college when she found out then told us; that was a year and a half ago." Tucker answered knowing that it was a very sensitive subject for Sam.

"I should have figured this out sooner!" There was a bang on the other side. "The signal is about to come, Ashley be ready."

"Key is in the door."

"Once the power shuts off it'll be up to you four to get him out."

"Four? There's only three."

"We have someone who will take the other agents out."

There was a blinking light above them as all the other lights shut off. Ashley grabbed their arms as she brought them down the steps. "Ashley his straps are cut." Said the voice.

"Are the agents knocked out?"

"One got passed and I'm trying to find him, stay where you are." There was some scuffle on the other end before it sounded like something was hit. "NNOOO!" the man said. Painful screams followed.

Ashley pulled back on the teens as they tried to go past. "What happened?"

"They threw a knife into Phantom, freshly made ectoranium scalpel." The screams still going. "Get everyone out! This place isn't going to hold all that pressure."

"I'm not leaving without Phantom!" Four of Seven voices yelled at the same time.

"I'm going to return power."

"Don't, we won't have the upper hand." The sound of the wall and ceiling started to crack forcing everyone to rethink their train of thoughts. As they ran out of the stairwell, the place started to crumble around them. "We are trapped!"

"I'm coming down to get everyone out." Seth said leaving his station.

Phantom's pressure with his ecto-blasts continued, but stopped as another knife tore through his skin. His scream formed into his Ghostly Wail. Turning intangible he flew through the floor just to see his friends and unknown to him his rescue crushed beneath the rubble that he caused. Angry, upset, and still in pain he flees the room to the night sky showing the full moon on this sad night. Using his cyrokinesis he froze the building where it was and shot an ice filled ectoplasmic ball in the air to create an explosion of light blue and neon green; big, bright, and loud enough to be investigated.

From there the moon looked sadden as the young hero flew north tears flowing freely after everything that has happened.

(Line Break)

"I am quite surprised Clockwork that you haven't stepped in yet." Said a one eyed blob that didn't have a mouth but a white and gold robe around him.

"He needed to see the deaths of his friends to remind him that he can still go down the path if he chooses." Clockwork stated. "Not that you care." This figure seemed like a grandfather clock with a purple cloak around him. He changed between child, adult, and elder as he looked into the time screens that show the being all of the possible outcomes.

"Just kill the boy and be over it." another stated coming in.

"You exist to observe, not to watch the timeline and all the changes that it may make."

"That boy—"

"Enough! I will not wait here for you to ridicule something you have no control of." The observants left to leave Clockwork alone. "Daniel, there will be a time that you must come to the acceptance that you are the future ghost king. Until then, the prince will be left alone to heal and come to another team that needs him." He watched as a green hooded man kneeled down to Daniel to speak with him, only for Daniel to lash out. Another played to see Daniel laying shirtless on a metal table and shoot up scaring the four occupants in the room.

**I'm trying not to take this forever but I don't want to rush it...the rest of this A/N is my thought process.**

**I do enjoy stories where Danny looks up to Clockwork like a father, not in this case. In TUE it was Danny's choice to cheat on the C.A.T, due to that the world was destroyed. Those involved in time can't let that happen, something needed to be done.**

**In this, Danny would have fallen into depression and the reluctance to use his powers would have created destruction around him. Still causing to destroy the world. By giving him a reason to still live he would reign in his powers using them again.**

**This is becoming writing practice towards a book. Don't usually like line breaks, but for Phoenix Rising it's becoming a need to get where I need to go.**


	3. Travel Guilt

**Almost forgot the update today. Here's a challenge, can you figure out how I mixed in the ****_Arrow _****style of writing? **

**Those who've reviewed, thank you. All mistakes are still mine. I do not own ****_Arrow _****or ****_Danny Phantom, _****otherwise I wouldn't be typing these stories up and we would have a return of DP. **

**On with the story... **

Find that balance within you that keeps you alive.

**Chap 3: Travel Guilt**

Flying farther and faster than he ever has trying to get away from all the nightmares that he's dreamed of to this day. The ground began to come closer, because of the energy that was used to escape the facility and now the extra that he's using to fly farther away has drained him. He lands in the trees next to a small town. Sliding down the trunk of one of the trees he hugs himself as the tears continue to fall. He changes to his human form and walks down the mountain towards the city in question. His wounds from the scalpels already healed leaving only scars.

Exhaustion takes over as he stumbles down the hill to a parking area. There were no cars there as he walked toward a billboard, stumbling again on a loose rock. The sign said _Black Hills_ with a map of the trials along with the local towns and cities. Looking at the surrounding cities, Rapid City was closest. Turning around he began to walk towards said city.

'My fault,' he thought. 'All my fault. If I told my parents before they caught me, they would've accepted me. The GIW wouldn't have come for me and Tucker and Sam would still be alive.' He stopped walking hanging his head in shame. 'I shouldn't have lost control like that.'

He continued to walk down the side of a road when the lights of an oncoming car came closer. "Hey kid, need a ride?" someone stated. Danny looked to the side to see a police officer looking at him. He felt the need to run, to get away from any kind of law enforcement.

"I'm just taking a walk towards Rapid City." Danny replied.

"I'm part of the task force there. It'll be quicker than walking." The officer stated, insisting on taking the teen.

Fearing what would happen if he declined, he sat in the front of the cruiser. "So kid, what's your name?" the officer asked accelerating down the road.

"Danny." He felt stupid, nearly smacking himself across the head for giving out his real name. He took a look at the officer, she had brown mid-back hair pulled back with a butterfly clip.

"You're not on the missing persons list." Danny froze suddenly wishing he declined the offer. "I'm only joking, usually when someone like you gets picked up it's because they were a runaway."

Danny listened as she continued to talk about why she was the one looking for them most of the time.

Ashton knew he wasn't on the missing persons list because she never seen him around the city. She took it upon herself to keep an eye out for the younger kids, just in case something happened. She was then assigned to look for the kids that ran away since she had the soft spot and the patience for them. When she saw the kid walking down the side of the road, he seemed lost; not really in a directional sense but more of a mental sense. When they locked eyes his were clouded like when a child saw something they really shouldn't have seen, and he was exhausted. Then he sat inside the cruiser she swore she caught a scar and slight coloring on his skin.

Coming back to the present she glanced over at him to see him nodding off. "So where are your parents?" she asked not only to wake him up but to see if she could figure out why he was out in the Black Hills alone.

"Th-they went on vacation and won't be back till the next week. I-I decided to take a walk getting lost in the forest." He stated keeping his voice down and not making any eye contact.

Ashton caught this and realized that he may not be a runaway from Rapid City, but from another close by. "Why didn't you drive up to Black Hills National Forest?"

"I wanted to walk and didn't plan on getting lost."

"For precaution, you can stay with me until tomorrow morning. You look exhausted."

Danny stared out at the window as they got closer to the city, it was around nine o'clock when his head hit the pillow seeing nothing else but black.

Ashton watched as he slept seeing the relaxed teen for the first time. She covered him up with a wool blanket before walking over to her desk where there was a file. This file had all the names of the kids that she had to look for, even ones in neighboring cities. She read each name and looked for a picture that looked similar to the boy in front of her. She found nothing even close.

Pulling up a search engine she uses constantly she typed in, _Danny missing runaway, _and the first article that popped up was something about a ghost boy being blamed. Curiosity struck when she began to read the article about a missing Daniel Fenton.

**_'_****_15 year old still missing! _**_Daniel Fenton, the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, the two ghost hunters disappeared a week ago after school. His friends and family are distraught at the news. The ongoing investigation has no leads; although some blame is going towards the bullies while some blame the craziness of the parents. The parents blame the ghost boy Danny Phantom due to their biased opinions that all ghosts are evil._

_"__It has to be Phantom! No other ghost has ever has any kind of contact with him." Mrs. Fenton reasoned, we asked her if she told her kids of her opinions. "Of course, we always tell them to stay away from all ghosts. Being teenagers they don't listen, now I just want my baby boy back." _

_We turned to the sister, Jasmine, who was with Daniel's friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. All three of them looked straight at us and Jazz answered, "It wasn't Phantom." The two friends nodded._

_As we asked the other citizens we took note that while other ghosts have been seen around town, Phantom himself hasn't been seen. The young teen is in our prayers.'_

Ashton reread the article, everyone outside of Amity Park thought the whole thing was a hoax; an idea to get tourism going. She looked for the published date which was two years ago. She returned to the search bar only to find the same kid that was sleeping on the couch. "Why did you run?" she continued her search throughout the night finding another article on the Fenton's.

**_'_****_FentonWorks has collapsed! _**_In the middle of last night and explosion occurred, it was unusual being so late. FentonWorks was known to have some minor explosions seeing as the parents were scientists of the paranormal. However, last night's was louder than normal causing the neighbors to wake up and check them out. As they walked outside they come to see agents of the Guys in White fly off with something in their arms and seeing the building beside them in rubble. 911 was dialed and the bodies of Maddie and Jack Fenton were found. Jasmine was in college at this time and Daniel was pronounced dead. The funerals for all three will be held for next week._

_No one is sure of why the GIW were there or what they were carrying, but most of the town now blames them for the deaths.'_

Ashton kept an eye out for any new articles that will lend a helping hand in solving the once dead boy. Once the clock struck midnight did Ashley get off of the computer. She grabbed an old hoodie that was laying around from her nephew, it was plain grey. She then headed towards the safe that was hidden in her closet. She grabbed a few bills that counted up to one hundred, taking the money and the hoodie she laid them on the coffee table in front of the boy with a note attached. Looking back once more with a sad smile, she left for bed.

_It was a peaceful night patrolling with his two best friends Sam and Tucker. "No ghosts tonight guys. You two can head home." Phantom said into the Fenton Phones._

_"__You sure?" Sam asked, following on her scooter with Tucker beside her._

_"__I'll be fine, go home."_

_"__Alright, see ya man." Tucker stated turning down a street._

_Phantom came lower to fly next to Sam. "You should go too." He said. Sam stopped and Phantom followed her movements._

_"__What if a ghost attacks?" concern filling her voice._

_"__Sam, I'll be fine." She nodded, Phantom took her hand giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam smiled._

_"__Lovebirds." Tucker whispered over the Fenton Phones._

_"__Tucker!" Sam yelled while Phantom just smiled seeing the light blush over her cheeks. She turned to see him staring at her. "Danny, you okay there?" Sam asked getting slightly weirded out, Phantom blinked and smiled._

_"__I'm f-fine. W-Why wouldn't I be?" Now it was Sam's turn to smile._

_"__Be careful, Danny." Sam left turning down her street._

_Phantom finished up his patrol, already planning on what he was going to say to Sam tomorrow. He was about to return to his bed when a blue wisp floated out of his mouth warning him of the threat nearby. With a groan he flew higher to get a better look over his town to find the culprit. He felt the blast hit his back before he had time to turn around, losing some altitude he turned to regain his original height. "Skulker, can't this wait?" he asked the ghost._

_"__The hunt never ends ghost child." A blade flew out of his arm._

_"__An upgrade." Skulker only smiled._

_He flew fast towards Phantom going for a swipe. Phantom dodged the first attack, getting some distance he shot an ecto-blast back at the hunter. Skulker's blade glowed, using it as a shield the blade absorbed the attack, then with a swipe his own attack was sent back. Confusion took over logic when Skulker attacked again, Phantom tried to dodge but got a shallow cut across his torso._

_Phantom turned invisible and flew around Skulker leaving a clone in his original place. When Skulker attacked the clone, Phantom appeared behind him shooting a powerful ecto-blast forcing Skulker to hit the pavement, leaving a crater behind. Phantom landed on the outside of the crater looking for the hunter through the dust. "Can't you ever leave me alone?" Phantom asked._

_"__What would the fun in that be?"_

_"__It's called a vacation."_

_Skulker flew up getting out of Phantom's range, he wasn't fast enough. He was hit with another one of Phantom's ecto-blast, smashing into another crater. Phantom smiled as Skulker was trapped into the thermos, clipping the thermos to his belt he turned around to fly home. Only to be caught in surprise to see a barrel of an ecto-gun, the whirling of the charging and then black._

_When he reawaken he tried to move his arms and legs only not to be able to. He craned his head up to see his wrists in glowing shackles, his ankles were the same. "What's going on?"_

_"__It's time to see what makes you different, Phantom." Said his mom to the side with a scalpel in hand._

Danny shot up from where he was and froze not recognizing where he was at first. Then the night before flashed back, the tears were pushed back this time. He turned his head to see a note on top of money and a hoodie.

_'__Danny, please take these so I know you have at least something to live off of. This better be gone when I get back, only if you choose to leave._

_-Ashton'_

Danny didn't know if he really should take the money or not. Instead he took $80 and some of the change, pulling on the hoodie he left out the door.

When he got out he continued to walk down the street with the moon still out. He sat by a bus stop and waited. 'If anyone found out who I am, I would be sent to Vlad. I won't let Him happen. All of these problems started with my powers, if I don't use them then nothing else should happen.' Danny thought walking out of the city, unknown to himself he started heading towards the northwest.

When he got to the South Dakota border did he finally use the money that Ashton left him to take. Grabbing a bus map he got on the one that went west the farthest, which was Suncoast City in Montana.

Due to the fact the Danny refused to never use his powers again, he wouldn't want to go back to Amity Park. He looked up at the mini movie screens that was playing; Dead Teacher IV was on. He tuned it out reminding him of Sam and Tucker. 'After all this time, I never got to tell Sam the truth.' He saw all the heads on the bus turn to the screens as the movie was interrupted by the news channel.

'Breaking News! Last night there was an explosion of light blue and green lights that sounded from the middle of Nebraska. Authorities checked it out that night to find a Guys in White facility. 75 agents have been found dead along with two teenagers that have been identified as Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Swat teams have recently found out that the facility did hold Amity Park's ghostly hero Danny Phantom. Not much has been said of why they had Phantom.

The facility was covered in ice last night that was slowly melted away. We do not know the whereabouts of Phantom, or if he really is a hero.'

'I'm not a hero. I lost control too easily, causing the deaths of 77 people. Two of which were my best friends.' The bus arrived at Suncoast City with rain and cold with it. Danny didn't mind either since having an ice core makes him resistant to extreme temperatures. He walked to the edge of the city once again repeating his actions from earlier. This time he fell asleep though.

_"__I'm your son!" Danny yelled to the ceiling above him._

_"__No ghost is a son of mine. Now where is my son, Danny?" Phantom began to cry unable to bring reason to his parents. "Interesting; producing tears to make lies more believable."_

_"__I'm not lying! I'm a halfa; a half human and half ghost hybrid." Phantom finally yelled his best kept secret. "I'm your son!"_

_"__Lies, nothing can live between life and death. It's scientifically impossible!" she walked away then came back with his father in tow. "Honey, would you like to do the honors?" Jack began to cut from his collar bone down. Both adults ignoring the screams._

"Hey, kid wake up." Danny woke up shying away from the man's figure. "We're at Starling City and I'm not taking you any farther."

Danny understood, getting up from where he was and walked off the bus. Walking around he became aware of all the buildings that were crumbling and falling apart. He walked into an alleyway and relaxed on a crate.

It was morning when he realized that he slept defenseless in an alleyway. 'Idiot, that's one way to get yourself killed.' He thought walking out into the open, heading into the nicer part of the city. He needed to get different clothes, he was still in the same ones that he had at Amity Park. Besides he still has sixty on him; his stomach growled. 'Guess I'll add food onto that list. Too bad there isn't a Nasty Burger here.'

**Important! I have chapters already written, and they seem to be going a different direction than planned. So fair warning there will be eventual (minor) DxS by the end of the story. I'm up to chapter 12, who knows how long this will be.**

**Not so important! CHALLENGE! After reading the chapter who can tell me how I managed to recreate the style of ****_Arrow _****through to Danny?**

**Reward: I'll give you a hint about the next chapter! (Without giving everything away)**


	4. Complex

**Sorry it's shorter than the others, i had issues...**

**Once again, I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

Take control of your life before someone else does.

**Chap 4: Complex**

Whispering was surrounding him as he walked down the sidewalk, talk of the street kid coming out in the open. He understood their words; his clothes torn from the scaring from his parents and the GIW. As he continues people parted their ways like he was some form of disease.

There was a mall in the distance that he could see. 'That's one thing I can't get away from, enhanced senses.' He stopped at a red light, people pushed into him and he began to follow the crowd.

He was a block away when he heard an argument close by, something inside him resurfaced, but he ignored it continuing to head inside the building. He froze at the sight in front of him, it was crowded. At first he wanted to run, then he began to think like he was being hunted again. 'If I run, I would be sighted out. If I choose to blend in with the millions of shoppers here than I can stay hidden. I'll get strange looks from the state my clothes are in, but other than that I should be fine.' He took a step forward, slowly walking at first before becoming steady. Even with his resolve, he kept his head lowered ignoring the stares he got. As he walked towards a cheap clothing store he began to feel eyes on him, not the kind that judge you. They weren't the kind that landed on him as he past, it was more of a stare down from behind. Shrugging off the instincts that told him that something was wrong, he stepped into the store.

The family store was the same as any other, so he followed the signs to the men's section. As he looked for jeans, something across the aisle caught his attention. Grabbing the jeans he needed he grabbed the item and moved up to the register.

"That will be $42.56." he handed the lady his money, trying not to be bothered by the eyes still locked onto his figure. "Your change is $3.44, thank you and come again." He walked out of the store finally seeing the group that was staring holes into his head, now they are trying to get his attention. Instead he walked past them heading to the restroom to change.

He stripped of his shirt showing the angry red scaring from a few days ago. The filth that attached to his old clothes didn't help the irritation. His new shirt that he slipped on is a dark blue that looked black. After changing his ripped jeans into the new ones, he slip on the item that caught his eye. It was a black hoodie with thin off white stripes down the sleeves.

He walked out of the restroom to come face to face with one of the teens that saw him earlier. "Got somewhere to stay?" he asked Danny.

"No." Danny answered walking away, the stranger grabbed his arm pulling him back. Steadying himself from the force he automatically placed his right foot forward.

"You can come live with me and my friends. That way you have a roof over your head."

His instincts screamed at him to step away, for once he listened to them. "I'll be fine on my own." Danny stated walking down the hallway. He was stopped again by two more people.

"The glades needs someone like you. Someone that cares for them, the kids we are looking after need someone like that to look up to." The girl stated. Danny backed away from them.

"The only thing that they can look up to are Arrow and Arsenal. We don't want them to get hurt." Danny looked back at the voice, it was the same person that cornered him. A fourth person came out as they began to back him up into a corner. There were kids involved, which scared him more than it should have. "All you have to do is keep the kids safe from harm."

When kids were involved he only had one answer, "Sure, I'll do it." the four parted letting him through, just as a security guard passed by.

"We'll meet here tonight." The girl of the group gave him a scrap of paper. They walked away, leaving the opposite way he entered. Taking a deep breath he left the mall to explore the area between here and the glades, which was where he apparently landed last night.

_Making it to the edge of the city, there was a whimpering coming from the alleyway across the street. The whimpering sounded like crying, unable to ignore the silent cry for help, he rushed over. The farther he walked, the more the darkness grew. Sitting on a crate was a young boy no older than twelve, he was shivering from the cold. Allowing his feet to fall harshly on the ground, he walked over to the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked the kid making him jump. "Sorry." The kid began to panic, backing up into the wall. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Danny stated quickly and calmly. "What's got you upset?" he asked when the kid calmed down._

_"__My parents started to yell at each other, I ran to get away from them." Danny slipped off his hoodie, giving it to the boy. He accepted it. Once he put it on he stopped shivering, while Danny smiled at getting an answer._

_"__Did your parents know you were listening?"_

_"__Not that I know of." The tears began to dry up. A door opened beside them, creating a loud bang against the brick wall._

_"__There you are! How dare you leave this house!" an older man came out yelling._

_"__James, come to mommy." A lady walked out behind the man. The kid, James, jumped off the crate and ran towards his mother, who placed him behind her as the man turned to them. He raised his hand, slapping the mother across the face, she didn't turn away. He raised his hand again only to find his wrist stopped by another hand. Danny pushed him back away from the mother and James._

_"__Boy! You should mind your own business!" the man said, throwing a sloppy punch._

_Danny caught the fist in his own, using his attacker's momentum against him, he threw him to the ground. The man struggled to stand back up, Danny turned to the duo. "Call the police." The mother nodded, pulling a phone out. Danny heard movement come closer, he turned to dodge the swing of a knife. Putting the attention of the threat at hand, 'A man twice my size with a knife. Great.' Dodging swing after swing of the blade, Danny realized that he was wasting critical time. He found the pattern the man was using then intercepted to knock the knife out of his hand. The knife was above him as it fell, the man cursed from anger. Danny felt pain in his left eye, he kicked his feet out from under him. When he fell, he hit his head on the pavement knocking himself unconscious. Danny held his hand over his eye in pain as the mother came over to him._

_"__The police will be here in a few." She gasped when he brought his hand away. "You should go to the hospital!" _

_Danny shook his head, "It'll heal." He said, not really knowing the extent of the damage, only knowing that he was bleeding._

_"__At least let me clean it." Danny stepped back when she came closer. The familiar flashing of red and blue came closer, along with a siren. The police car stopped in front of the alleyway next to the home. As mother and son walked up to the officer, Danny slipped away moving farther back towards a side street. "I never got to say thank you." He heard as he turned toward the city._

He came across a fast food restaurant called _Big Belly Burger. _Feeling his stomach growl again he walked in, ordered some food. Then sat down with his back facing the wall.

As he ate, he began to remember the conversation he had with the other four teens. 'Arrow and Arsenal, figures I end up somewhere with its own heroes.' Paying the bill he walked out nearly walking into someone in a red jacket.

Returning to the glades, he began looking for the location the note stated. Walking on the outer edge of the glades he found a building called _Verdant. _Taking mental note of the location he kept walking.

It was nearing nightfall when he still didn't find the location. He turned right at an intersection to see the four kids around the corner.

"Hey, right on time." Danny cautiously followed the kids, not trusting them one bit. They walked down two blocks before turning left into a building that lead to a warehouse. When they entered the main room, there was 10-15 kids ranging from 8-15 years old. In the group he spotted James who is still had the hoodie he gave him on.

"Everyone, we got a new member to the family." The girl yelled out getting the attention of the kids. All of them looked unsure, except for one who came over. Danny kneeled down to James' level; he was tackled in a hug. After James' positive movement the others came over as well.

"Thank you." James said pulling away. The others looked on curious.

"You can get to know the kids, we'll be in the backroom." The leader said. The other three walked towards another door, the leader kept talking. "Also, that was the first time James spoke since he came here." Then he walked away.

"I did what any other person would have done." Danny stated towards James.

One of the older kids came up behind him as James looked down. "Actually, not many people care about the kids in the glades."

Danny hugged the kid before him, "Go play with the others, I'll be over shortly." James looked up excited, it reminded him of how kids looked at him as Phantom. He stood up facing the older kid. "What happened that so many kids are here?"

"Either the kids run away from home, are abandoned, or their parents get killed. Life is hard in the glades when alone." He explained.

"I'm Danny, I ran away."

"Alex, my parents were killed in the Undertaking."

"The Undertaking?"

"Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen destroying the glades?"

"I'm from the east."

"You haven't been watching TV?"

"Things got complicated." Alex looked strangely at him, Danny looked away towards the kids. He walked over sitting by James and the others. 'Something doesn't feel right.' He thought before getting to know the kids that he'll be helping look after.

**Yeah, shorter than I wish. I wonder how many of you caught the in writing hint/foreshadowing?**

**Now I wonder how many of you re-read the portion trying to find it?**

**Now, how many couldn't find it?**

**Trust me, this story is not ending anytime soon. If there is a random update this week, don't freak. It's not going to be an A/N, I'm trying to figure out a different update schedule since I'm ahead by 10 chap.**


	5. Pieces

**Still trying to figure out the best schedule for the updates. My thought process: If I get the story updated faster, I'll need to write more that way when this ends I can actually focus on school projects.**

**I DO NOT own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

I will be there if no one else is.

**Chap 5: Pieces**

He asked them where they got the food and clothes. Every time they said they would show him, only they never do. He's been here for weeks, but they've been dodging his questions. Even avoiding him when he asks how they knew which kids needed saving. Nothing was adding up as kids left and others replaced them. The only answer he got was that they were placed in more appropriate homes.

Danny sat in the makeshift kitchen as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Trying to figure out if the four teens, who lost his trust, has an ulterior motive and what it could be. He was tempted to go to the police, but who would listen to a kid with no evidence, only coincidence. Besides, if they found out, Alex and James would be threatened. They know he has a soft spot for them. They haven't touched them since he started asking questions.

Alex walked into the kitchen when Danny was thinking, he waved a hand in front of his face making him blink. He knew better than to touch him like last time.

_Alex walked into Danny's room seeing him thrash in his bed. He walked over trying to wake him up from the nightmare. "Danny, wake up!" he yelled shaking his shoulder. Danny shot up punching him in the gut making him double over. He was then tackled to the ground with Danny kneeling on his back with a knife, the four teens gave it to him for protection, at his neck. Alex took a deep breath relaxing, the knife dropped on the floor and the pressure from his back decreased. He turned his head to see Danny back up into the bed. Alex reached over to soothe him, never seeing him act like this before. Danny flinched back from the hand that came near him. Alex left trying to keep the kids busy until Danny calmed down._

Since then he never touched Danny while he was zoned out or sleeping. Danny blinked then rubbed his eyes before looking up at Alex. "What?"

"Leader wants to see you."

Danny got up slowly, for some reason he had less energy than yesterday when his powers began to act up. He walked to the backroom, following the voices from where he was. He stopped by the door when he heard his name.

"The Danny kid?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, he's been asking the questions again."

"Do the same thing as all the other times."

"I do, he's getting suspicious though."

"Tyler is the leader. You really want him to take after his father?"

"Just this is wrong how we are doing this. Even said that we won't risk the kids' safety."

"Tyler is going to set up the next pick up so he stops asking questions."

"Good, where's the next location?"

"Tyler drew the schedule on the map."

"The Pulos' it is then, they always have what we need." Danny walked away from the door heading back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast, only to see the leader, Tyler, there.

"You and Alex are going to pick up the next kid as we get supplies." Tyler stated before walking out.

Alex looked over at Danny who wore an angered expression. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." In reality he wasn't, the control over his powers were starting to slip. Knowing the partial truth wasn't helping any, he had to get the police involved without them finding out who he really is.

"Then we need to go get ready for tonight." Alex said.

Danny sighed in frustration when his arm went intangible going through the door. He followed Alex in another room filled with clothing. "What is this?"

"We are to wear black so we can't be easily seen as we get the kid." While Alex put on a black jacket, Danny put on a hoodie. They both wore black jeans and combat boots. "For now we need to search the place out for a meeting point." They turned to a back door, walking out.

They walked till the sun had set. 'They could be doing anything while I'm gone. It's more of a distraction from what they are really doing.' There was a loud gunshot, "Come on, we need to hurry!" Alex yelled running towards the noise.

When they arrived at the building, kicking the door in the process, there in the middle of the puddle of blood was a little girl. He looked at the two adults as the blood drained from their bodies. Alex walked over to the child, calming her down, and bringing her back. Alex had his back turned when a window broke, a figure in red came through pointing an arrow at him.

"Leave the girl alone." He said.

"Danny, protect us." Danny turned to Alex. 'Why me? You're the one closer and why is a hero threatening you?' he thought putting himself between the two. Alex took the kid outside then peeked back in. 'I have to make this believable.' He turned back to the hero in red and lunged forward, Arsenal fired an arrow. The tip barely missed Danny's hand as he punched him in the arm, then proceeding to kick his feet out from under him. Danny jumped back when Alex left to take the girl back to the others. Arsenal stood up aiming another arrow at Danny. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"You let a criminal go." Arsenal stated.

"I'm aware." Danny replied. "I needed to make the fight believable so Alex would leave."

"Aren't you with them?"

"They have an ulterior motive, I'm trying to figure it out. They can be shut down at once then."

"Tell me the location." Danny shook his head.

"I can't. We need to be careful, they aren't afraid to kill the kids. What do you already know about the group?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me, just work with me."

Arsenal hesitated before lowering his bow and placing the arrow into the quiver. "What do you need to know?"

"What have you figured out?"

"There's a leader pulling the strings. Killing the parents and taking the kids. Then the homes they targeted become their stock for food and clothing." Arsenal explained, Danny grimaced.

"The leader is Tyler, though I didn't get a last name. He was probably in an abusive home, with the abuser running free."

"A revenge with society?"

"Possibly. I'm going to try to get more information. Meet me in the alleyway next door in two nights. I should have something by then." After giving each other a nod they left the building.

Danny turned back around heading for base, looking up at the stars that shroud the sky. More being seen here where he was at than the city. As he continued to stare, the familiar feeling of weightlessness filled him. Looking down he realized he was floating. Shaking his head, he imagined standing on solid ground forcing his powers back. 'My powers are getting out of hand, why?' he made it to the back do to be bombarded by some of the kids and Alex.

"What took you?" Alex asked coming over to him.

"You weren't the one in a fight against Arsenal."

"Did you hurt him?"

"I could barely get near him. I had to run to prevent from getting seriously injured." He lies, the past making it easier to do so.

"As long as he doesn't know of us." Tyler said walking in.

"If you're asking me if he followed, he didn't. I walked in circles to lead him away."

"Good, now that you are back, is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No." Danny became frustrated, knowing he could end this right now, yet unable to.

"Let's get to bed then." Tyler stated, for once smiling towards Danny.

Danny himself stepped away from Tyler not allowing him to touch the shoulder he was reaching for. The elder kids knew he didn't like to be touched. They didn't know why. The younger kids were fine to touch him, so they figured he came from an abusive home.

(Line Break)

Danny laid still in bed, slowly breathing to make it seem like he was asleep. Some of the kids were in the room with him as the others left for supplies. Slipping out from under the sheets, he walked out the door in to the hallway. The light from the moon shined through one of the windows, making the hallway slightly creepy. This did not affect him, since he was used to the Ghost Zone.

Unsure when the main four would be back, he carefully walked toward the steps. Each step he took, the stairs creaked under the pressure. He easily stayed light on his feet as he reached the room. This would be the first time stepping foot into the room, the door was usually locked. This time it was partially opened, leaving suspicions. He turned the knob expecting it to turn easily only to find the knob stop. 'They locked the door without closing it all the way.' He pushed the door open and immediately seeing guns and knives along with a map of the glades on the wall. 'They are the ones killing to get the kids. How are they choosing them?' he scanned the room seeing a piece of paper with names and addresses on it. There were names already crossed out and some were starred next to. The names crossed out were some of the kids that are here, one of the older lists had Alex and James' addresses. Searching through the cabinets and draws he searched for paper and a pencil. Finding one piece he began copying the paper, proceeding to fold it up. He placed everything back from where they were and left the room. As he passed the entrance of the main room, he saw Tyler and Alex talking.

"You need to keep Danny in your sights, he's planning something."

"He is keeping the kids safe, just like you asked of him to do."

"He's straying from the group! You can't see it because you don't want him to be the traitor." Alex turned his eyes away from Tyler knowing he was correct. By the time Alex passed his room Danny was already asleep.

_"__It's amazing! Organs, bones, nerves, and veins! Just like that of a human body." The scalpel in Maddie's hand trembled from the growing excitement. Phantom doesn't move, only continuing to cry._

_"__It's a scientific breakthrough!" Jack yelled coming over with a syringe. "Maybe if we get a blood sample, it would tell us who he used to be?"_

_"__Great idea honey." Phantom's world turned black._

He slowly opened his eyes to see Alex sitting in a chair in a corner. Sitting up slowly he watch Alex look at him, ready to pounce. "Why are you rebelling?" Alex asked.

Danny looked at him concerned, "What would I be able to rebel from?"

"You're trying to shut down the help we are trying to do."

"Where did this come from?" Alex glared at him before walking out the door, not answering his question. 'They found out.'

**I know that Arsenal/Roy would not allow an attacker to get an advantage like what Danny did, but I needed to somehow move this along. (Sorry if they're not in character. I'm getting paranoid on that.)**

**I'm being side tracked by Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter and I have one thing to say; All Hail The Mad King!**


	6. The Right Decisions

**The chapter you've all been waiting for...kinda. So just a little bit ago I typed a short story for a scholarship, it's based of the Infinity Series that is on FF. (I recommend you don't read it! It hasn't been updated in forever!"**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow_**

**_-_**Pain is only a barrier to improvement.

**Chap 6: The Right Decisions**

Danny walked to the meeting place, hoping the gathered information will help in shutting down the groups' plan before it can become a problem.

_"__I'm just trying to do the right thing and give these kids a real chance in life." Tyler stated to the other three in the room._

_"__Then once we get the kids here, what's next?"_

_"__I have an idea about that." Clear hesitation in his voice. "Once we get the kids, the adults that abandoned them will return to the city. From there we can get the kids to fight back, if we can get Danny to train us to fight."_

_"__He can fight properly. He showed that when he went against James' father. Yet he also has that soft side that can be his weak point."_

_"__If we threatened that side, maybe we can keep him here. We are the only people to take him in off the streets."_

He sat down on a crate similar to what he did when he first arrived. The black and white striped hoodie he bought was on with the hood up. His black hair fell over is one eye, the one out in the open was an icy blue. He seemed to hold himself tense, eyes showing more horrible things than men twice his age.

Arrow notices this as he watched Arsenal come up to the kid. The comms unit giving him and his team the advantage in listening in. "Danny." Arsenal called out getting the kid's attention where he sat.

"Arsenal." Danny replied jumping from where he sat landing the jump gracefully. "Here's the list of those targeted." He handed the list over then backed off a few steps. "Names already crossed off are those already hit. Starred are the next one they plan on going for." Arsenal pocketed the list. Both archers watched Danny tense, stayed quiet and turned around. "You need to hide." He stated sitting back up on the crate, Arsenal backed up.

"Danny, there you are." Tyler stated coming to stand next to him. "Why are you out here?"

"Can't I be alone to think?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why Alex thinks that I'm rebelling from the group."

"I asked him to find out for me. You don't want anything to happen to Alex or little James do you?"

"Don't touch them." he glared nearly growling at him.

"Then don't rebel." Tyler walked out of the alleyway.

"You really are trying to help the kids." Arsenal stated, Arrow behind him.

"Trying is all I can do."

"We'll help you. What's your plan?" Arrow asked wanting to know what the kid already thought of.

"Tyler, and three others are the ones controlling everything. There's a total of 10-15 kids back at base. Every night they go out to get the next kid."

"The starred home is where they are going to get hit."

"We need to corner them—"

"We will corner them, you stay with the kids." Arrow interrupted.

"Fine, you can corner them. Just be careful, they have guns and knives." He sighed. "Now that the leader, Tyler, knows that I'm planning something they will have more than one gun on them."

"We can handle ourselves. Just keep the kids safe."

"Yeah, already planning on that."

"We'll go tomorrow night." Arsenal turned around, "Stay with the kids." Danny nodded getting back to base to get some rest.

(Line Break)

"Hey, Danny?" Alex came in at lunch, Danny looked up from where he was sitting eating with James. "Leader wants you to stay with the kids tonight. I'm going with them tonight to get the kid."

"It's fine. I don't plan on going anywhere tonight." He watched Alex walk out with a frown, James followed him to the main room. "Guess I do now." 'If they plan on taking Alex with them, then Tyler believes that he has control of me. I know I can handle Alex in a fight, I may be able to get through to him. I just need to wait till tonight.' Finishing up his sandwich, he left towards his room to prepare. 'Alex may not know how to properly handle a gun. They may get him to accidentally seriously injure someone.'

After the kids fell asleep he watched as the group left the base. Running to the front door he opened it to find a lady and a man there, about ready to knock. "May I help you?"

"I'm Lyla and this is Diggle. We are associates of Arrow and Arsenal, are you Danny?"

"Yeah, why?" Lyla stepped forward, Danny stepped back.

"We're here for the kids." He let them in, still keeping space between them.

"They're in the rooms upstairs." Danny stated heading for the door.

"Where are you going!? Arrow told you to stay with the kids!" Diggle questioned nearly yelling.

"There's been a change in plans. I didn't expect Alex to go with them. If I can get there on time, I may be able to talk him out of it." Danny ran out. Diggle followed close behind. Danny spotted the group ahead to see them round a corner. When he got to the corner he stopped to peak around it. Tyler and Alex were the only ones there, he saw Tyler give Alex a gun before both walked through the door. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, swinging around with his leg out the person fell. He stopped his attack once he saw who it was. "I'm not going back." He stated running around the corner to stop at the door.

"Seeing as you'll fight before going back, I'm coming with you." Diggle watched as two figures landed on the roof and proceeded in crashing the window in. Danny looked up when he heard the window break, he slipped into the door just as the two heroes came down the steps. "Hope you know what you're doing." Diggle stated to the boy.

He followed the kid in just in time to see a family of five run to them. "Head outside, we'll handle this." Danny stated moving forward, both found the archers with their bows drawn towards two people.

"Stand down you are murdering in cold blood." Arrow said.

"I'm not the one holding the gun." Tyler stated. "Alex shoot them, they are the only obstacles between us and the kid." Alex raised the gun aiming at Arrow, his hands were shaking from the nervousness.

"Alex! Don't shoot!" Danny shouted running between the two opponents.

"Danny, get out of here!" Arsenal yelled, surprised by his appearance. He was ignored by the teen.

"Alex, you will make the situation worse if you shoot! Put the gun down." he stated calmly.

"The kids' safety are all the matters!"

'Time for the blunt truth.' He closed his eyes, reopened them and glanced at Tyler's smug face. "He's using you to get what he wants. He wants to train the kids to take out the rest of the city." Alex paled, the grip on the gun relaxed.

Tyler grew angry at the turn of events. "Shoot him!" he yelled, startling Alex. His grip on the gun tightened, his finger slipped pulling the trigger. With a loud bang a bullet was released, a deep breath was taken as 4 hearts stopped. They saw Danny fall to one knee with his right hand on his left bicep.

"No, Danny I'm sorry."

Danny struggled to get back on his feet, but managed surprising everyone else in the room. "It's fine." He looked over at Tyler. "You on the other hand, are twisted."

"Really, Danny Fenton." Danny froze and took a step back. "Why aren't you dead? I really doubt anyone would care after all this time."

"How did you find out?" he took another step back.

"I had a buddy check you out." He grabbed a folder from behind him. "Daniel Fenton, at age 15 he disappeared after high school from Amity Park, Illinois. Parents Maddie and Jack Fenton were ghost hunters and researchers of the paranormal. They died in an explosion, 6 months after your disappearance. Your sister Jasmine, Jazz to others was in college majoring in Psychology. A year in a half later your two best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley died in the collapse of a Guys in White facility in Nebraska. Just two weeks ago Jazz died from a drunk driver going back to college after break. Am I right so far?" Danny glared at Tyler's smug face. "There's more. Your true guardian is Vlad Masters who is still has a million dollar reward for your location." Each person stared at the kid with mixed feelings. "Which I happened to call a few minutes ago."

"Are you insane!?" Danny yelled. "You just became a pawn in his twisted game of chess!"

"Why don't you live with a millionaire?"

"I have my reasons."

Tyler still looked smug, feeling like he won a contest. "Now for the reason I haven't killed any of you yet. I know your secret Arsenal, I know who you are. Only one other person I see with a red jacket, eh Harper?" he stated pulling out a gun.

Danny reacted without realizing it. He launched forward gripping Tyler's wrist making him shoot up in the ceiling instead of at the red archer. He then tore the gun out of his hand, swing his arm out with the gun still in hand. He hit Tyler in the temple with the butt of the gun, sufficiently knocking him out. Laying the gun on the counter he turns toward Alex only not to find him there. He felt light headed for a moment, just enough to make him fall to one knee again. 'I can't heal if the bullet is still lodge inside my arm.' He sat against the cabinet to work on evening out his breathing.

"What happened in here?" Lyla asked meeting up with the others.

"How's the kids?" Danny asked her, his hand holding up his head.

"Told the police what happened, kept your name out of it."

Danny looked up then. "Thank you." Before lowering it once again.

"What happened to you?"

"He got shot in the arm." Arsenal said stepping forward. Danny shrank back farther, his trust in others lacking. "Hey, just want to help." He took a look at his arm. "The bullet is still inside."

"Take it out and wrap it up. It will heal on its own." The others looked at him.

"You sure? It could get infected."

"Positive." Lyla left for supplies and come back minutes later, first aid in hand. Danny stripped off his sweatshirt.

"I'm going to stitch it to make it heal faster." Danny just nodded, everyone else watched him rarely flinch.

"What do you know about Vlad Masters?" Arrow asked.

"A fruitloop wanting to take over the world."

"Does he own any companies?"

"Axion Labs, Dalv, and Master Corp."

"Why does he want you?"

"He wants me as his son." They all continued to stare, he got up not liking the attention.

"Where will you go from here?" Lyla asked slightly concerned.

"Probably down south." He felt light headed again and stumbled, Arsenal set him on the ground.

"You're not staying."

"If Tyler actually called Vlad, then he's on his way for me. There's no reason for anyone else to be a part of this."

Arrow came over and kneeled in front of him. "We can help you, we are stronger than him."

"No you are not. I need to leave, if Vlad finds out that you came in contact with me, then he isn't afraid to kill you."

"We can help you. Train you to fight back."

"I'm not allowing anyone else to get hurt, so many have already!" Danny yelled back frustrated. Arrow became startled at the glowing green eye, it returned to blue after he blinked.

"You don't even know for sure if he actually called or not."

"I'm not taking that chance."

"You can stay with us until you know for sure." Lyla stated.

"You'll be targeted."

"Guess we'll have to take that chance."

"I—"

"Take the offer already!" Arsenal said.

Diggle stretched his hand out towards Danny to pull him back on his feet, he didn't miss the flinch. When Danny grabbed his hand, it was unnaturally cold. "Welcome to the family." Danny smiled.

**That was a weird copy/paste, if the spacing looks different I'm sorry something happened. Then again its 5:07am (I've been up since 7am)**

**Still trying to keep everyone in character; I'm going to have issues with Felicity of all characters!**

**So, there was a list of all the authors that actually review those short stories, and I fangirled at seeing Todd and Anne McCaffrey. The authors of ****_The Dragon Riders of Pern, _****Seriously!**


	7. Hiding

**I have two research projects due this month; one is next week and for once I have TOO MUCH information so I need to down size it since we CAN'T go over 4 PAGES. I have another one due at the END OF THE MONTH and I have a PARTNER who REFUSES to talk to me about what information she has already gathered so we can START the POWER POINT that has to be 8-10 minutes long. This person LOVES to add videos that have NO RELATION to the topic at hand. As a last resort I might have to do my own power point in ONE week so I can at least get a DECENT grade. Last time she put a video in, it was a video of cute animals with facts in CELL BIO just to make sure we made the time limit, we got a C-! We could've gotten at least a B if she didn't put the video in. I've asked her multiple times to put it on google docs so that way we can both work on it; I text her randomly and she answers, I text her about the project immediately and she never answers back. SERIOUSLY! WE CAN'T EVEN CHANGE PARTNERS! GGGGAAAAHHHH!**

**RANT OVER...**

**For those that read that and are now annoyed- sorry. That's the reason I'm now trying to get these chapters out ASAP. **

**Hopefully this chapter ain't too bad...it's been a while.**

**Grammar mistakes are mine, I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

Every day is a life of fear without knowing, we come over that fear by not thinking.

**Chap 7: Hiding**

"You can sleep on the couch will we get another room set up." Diggle said as they stepped into the town home.

"It's fine." Danny stated curling up on the couch.

"Go to sleep Danny, we'll see you in the morning." Lyla stated walking into another room.

_"__Jack, the blood sample." Maddie sat there horrified at what she just found out. Jack came over as well, sadden at what they were really doing. "He tried to tell us." She started to cry._

_Jack hugged her, "We'll stitch him up and allow him to rest." They walked over to him, needle in hand._

_"__Mom, Dad?" They looked down to see Phantom's eyes flash from green to blue then back to green. Maddie and Jack let the tears flow._

_"__I'm sorry Danny, you tried to tell us. I understand if you don't forgive us." Maddie stated, Jack started on the stitches._

_"__I forgive you. You didn't know it was me." Maddie cried more at the forgiveness. His eyes closed as she hugged him. After an hour they had him wrapped up in bandages and laying on the couch._

_There was a knock on the door, Jack opened it up. Maddie was in sight of the door as the GIW walked in. "There's the ghost kid!" the parents intercepted them. Phantom woke up to see his parents get blasted by the government. No matter what they have done. They were still his parents. He struggles to stand up from where he was. "He's weak, grab him!" one of the agents yelled as the explosives were set. They grabbed Phantom and flew out the door passing someone. Phantom heard the explosions go off making the building crumble. "We have him, Project Phantom is a go!" Phantom could no longer stay awake._

"Hey, Danny wake up. Breakfast is ready." Danny shot up and attacked Diggle who was nearby. Diggle caught his fist as if used to this kind of reaction. "Calm down, your safe." His eyes cleared before curling back on the sofa. Lyla came in at the commotion, coming over to soothe his sudden change. In a motherly gesture she wiped away the tears that began to fall. When she did this she felt raised skin at his left eye. Danny moved away from the contact, Lyla pulled him back. She moved his hair away, the scar coming out in the open.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Protected James and his mother."

"I should change your bandage from the gunshot." Lyla moved towards him.

"It's fine, I'll check it later."

She ignored him and unwrapped it anyway. "How?"

"I'm a fast healer." They looked at him, not believing anything. "A lot has happened in the past."

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Danny slipped by them into the kitchen.

"John, he has signs of PTSD. How can a seventeen year old have that condition?"

"I've only seen Oliver like that, it's not as bad now. He has the strength to knock me out. He took Tyler out easily last night."

"What does Oliver think?"

"After last night, he thinks he's hiding something."

After breakfast, Danny realized that he gone invisible twice while going up to the shower.

The mirror showed his most recent wound healed better than the others he had gotten. 'Arrow is Oliver and Arsenal is a Harper kid from the glades.' He relaxed some as the warm water rained over him. 'If Vlad knows where I am then how long will it be until the ghosts come after me.' he felt no change in temperature as he stepped out. Trying to relax before heading back before heading back down stairs. He slipped his hoodie on as there was a crash in one of the other rooms. Running over he looked around and groaned. "Really shouldn't have said anything."

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control of all cardboard and square!" the looked on Lyla's and Diggle's face was that of confusion and fear.

"Boxy, what are you doing here?!" Danny yelled walking up.

"I don't have to answer to you!" he said drawing out the 'you'.

"If you're not going to answer than leave."

"You're only a prince, you have no rule!" Danny quickly flashed his eyes. "Uh, I'm going. Beware!" he flew through the wall.

"What just happened?" Diggle questioned.

"That was the Box Ghost. Not threatening, just really annoying."

"You're talking like this is a normal occurrence."

"It was back in Amity Park."

"Okay, anyway, how would you like to come with me and some friends to eat lunch?"

"Sure." Danny sighed than walked back over to the sofa.

"What are you going to be doing?" Lyla asked Digg.

"Finish fixing up Verdant after Slade's attack."

"Take him with you, give him something to do." Danny looked up from where he was.

"Alright, change of plans. You're coming with me. " They walked out the door to the car.

(Line Break)

"So, what is Verdant?" Danny asked for once.

"Nightclub owned by Thea Queen. She's on vacation right now. Oliver, her brother, wants to fix it up for when she gets back."

"That's nice of him."

"You want to tell me why the ghost called you a prince?"

"I would if I knew." Danny said quickly. 'I have an idea I just hope I'm wrong.'

"Here we are." They got up to the front, the whole inside was dusty with debris.

"This place really needs cleaned."

"Hey Digg, who's the kid?" a man asked coming over followed by two others.

"Danny, meet Oliver, Roy, and Felicity." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Felicity stated.

"Danny, can you start dusting the bar?" Oliver asked of him.

"Sure." Danny walked away grabbing a towel and a bucket full of soap water. Roy came over with bottles of alcohol, "I'm guessing you're Harper?" Danny whispered over to him. Roy froze, "I'm not going to tell anyone. You four are the team anyway."

"So what's the story behind Vlad?"

"Search him up."

"We did, he seemed to get his fortune a little too quickly. You know why?" Roy glanced up to see Oliver looking at him.

"I don't want to be the reason your identities get exposed."

"He knows?" Roy questioned nearly panicking.

"Only way to expose Vlad is if I expose myself, if I expose either of us he will expose you and anyone else he sees fit."

"That's the reason you don't want us to help."

"If I ran, there would've been no reason for him to be after any of you."

"How's your wound?"

"It's fine."

"Actually, it's healed." Diggle said coming up behind them.

"Already?"

"I got fast healing."

"You still have a scar though." Diggle finished, Danny shrugged returning to cleaning.

"It's about lunch, you ready to eat?" Danny followed them quickly.

(Line Break)

"There's one thing that keeps bugging me about Amity Park." Felicity stated. "Are ghosts even real?"

"Yep. This morning there was a blue skinned man in overalls floating and flew through a wall." Diggle said. "Then this one doesn't even react." He pointed to Danny beside him.

"It's just the Box Ghost. If it was Ember or Skulker, than there would have been a problem."

"Ember? Why does that sound familiar?" She questioned, waiting for a reply.

"Ember hypnotized people to chant her name with her music. She went global for a few minutes. The more people who chant her name, the stronger she gets."

Everyone looked at Diggle when his phone started to ring. "Yeah." He looked over at Danny. "There's a white and green duffle with an envelope with your name on it."

"Open the letter and look for a signature. Don't read it."

Diggle repeated the request. "A fancy _CW _at the bottom."

Danny only smiled before replying. "It's safe."

"Who's it from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I just saw a ghost. With everything that's happened in this city, I really doubt much else can surprise me."

"Just keep an open mind."

"Did you trust Phantom when you lived there?" Felicity asked, Danny shrank back.

"I trust him to protect. I'm not sure if I trust him with the lives of others."

"He's still alive?" Felicity got her tablet out. "There's a whole debate about it."

"I'm not sure if he is ever coming back." Danny stated vaguely as she showed him the statistics.

"Why do you say that?"

"Phantom hated the thought of killing, after the facility collapsed killing 77; I think he won't be back."

"I should take you back home so you can take a look at that letter." They sat silently in the car heading back to the house. "How do you know Phantom so well?"

"I'm the ghost hunter's son, I was the only one to let Phantom know of the inventions to avoid."

"There's something else you're not saying."

"It's in the past." Before Diggle could say more, Danny jumped out of the car nearly slamming the door close. Going up the steps, he hung his head as he sat on the sofa. Sitting on the coffee table was the letter below that was the duffle. He grabbed the letter to stare at if for what it seemed like a few minutes. 'This better explain some things.' He took the letter out and unfolded it, Diggle and Lyla watched in concern from the kitchen entrance.

_'__Daniel,_

_Time would not have flown correctly if this didn't happen. There is something that must be done that only you can do. You need to use your powers to defeat Vlad. As you have noticed, you are losing control, the energy will continue to build inside you. Things will be unintentionally destroyed if you don't release some of it._

_Inside the bag you will find the invention and plans that I could salvage from your parents' lab, some will need to be fixed and remade._

_When the king is defeated in single combat, the winner will become the new king. The throne must have a king._

_Master of Time,_

_CW_

It was a short letter, but everything was said in clear for those that knew of his secret. He placed the letter back on the table, he looked at his hand. 'Can I really become a hero again? Use my powers to protect a city I know nothing about? Why salvage the inventions? What's the importance of that?' he looked back at the final sentence. 'I guess that's why Boxy called me the prince. If Vlad defeats me than, does he become the king? He would create a war between both realms.' Picking up the bag he set it on the couch, unzipping it. Laying on top was the plan for the portal and a thermos. 'Would it be wise to have another portal? It would be easier to send them back, but it would be easier for the ghost to attack back.' He placed them on the side farthest away from him to think about later. Next he laid out 3 ecto-guns, 5 pairs of Fenton Phones, the Boo-merang, the Fenton Peeler, 2 bo-staffs, a fishing rod, and the Jack-o-nine tails. The plans consisted of the bazooka, each of the afore mentioned weapons, and something called the ecto-dejecto. In the front pocket was the USB for all of the ghost files, map of the ghost zone, and records of his powers. 'Thank you, Clockwork.' He placed the USB in his pocket and placed everything back in the bag.

"You ready to eat, it's been five hours." Danny looked up at Diggle's voice then looked at the clock. The hour hand was on the six and the minute hand was on the nine, he nodded getting up.

"Lyla went to rest for a little." A blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. "What was that?" there was a scream coming from Lyla's room. Danny grabbed two ecto-guns, giving one to Diggle, and the thermos. They ran towards her room, when the door was opened Danny didn't miss a beat in shooting the ghost.

"There you are, ghost child." He turned to the black haired teen. "I, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter will have your pelt at the foot of my bed."

Danny fired at him twice before Diggle followed him. Danny moved closer to get more shots in, Skulker dodged the two blasts and attacked him with a glowing blade. It cut across the middle of his torso, he screamed out, landing harshly on the floor. He fired one more blast just as Diggle and Lyla, who grabbed one, shot theirs. This stunned Skulker enough to be sucked into the thermos.

"Danny, you okay?" Lyla asked coming over faster, she pulled his hand away to see blood with flecks of green. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

Danny gasped in pain. "No Hospital, too many questions." He was losing focus.

"I'll take him to the foundry. I'll call you with an update." He felt a shift in position and temperature before losing feeling.

**My theory of TUE and Clockwork's involvement is this: It was Danny's decision for what happened, he was the main cause for the destruction of the earth. Clockwork, who saw this coming, got Danny to realize his mistake so the future is changed. **

**Example: You were the one to create a high alternative power for the world, but you decided to tamper with it enough that it became unstable. This caused the world to be covered in radioactive material, if you didn't tamper with the stable material the world would've never been in danger. So some higher/ancient power gives you the chance to change things.**

**This story with theory: It wasn't Danny's decision to get captured by his parents, lots more people were involved. Time would've gone haywire if Clockwork meddled too much to save him and then 'erase memories/move Danny'. Plus: If Clockwork allowed Danny to go back in time for another chance then, either the GIW would've eventually caught him or it would happen either way.**

**My mind does strange things! Infinity is based off of this idea.**


	8. Connections

Things are starting to cool down now, even though I still feel slightly frustrated. Now, with work in an hour I wanted to get this up.

I do not own _Danny Phantom _or _Arrow._

Your actions in the past makes you who you are in the future.

**Chap 8: Connections**

Danny vaguely heard voices around him. "Digg, why'd you bring him here?"

"He said 'Not hospital, too many questions."

"Its fine, he figured out our secret."

"He did what!?"

"Oliver calm down! We need to help him."

He felt himself get placed on a cold table, he felt his shirt hit across his wound causing him to moan from the pain.

"Oh my god, what happened to the kid?" his world turned black.

_"__It's amazing, a body temperature between 79˚F and 85˚F, which explains the ice abilities." There was a touch to his skin. "The Fentons already examined him to find bones, nerves, veins, and organs; just like that of a human." There was a breeze than another blade came across his skin "Stop! We'll use the refined blades."_

_Before he even felt the blade, electricity coursed through his body. His cyrokinesis flowed outward trapping the glowing cuffs making them shatter. Feeling his wrists and ankles give way, he flew intangible up only to hit the ceiling. He fell back down, the agents pinning him to the floor. The invention they grabbed shocked him unconscious, unable to reach his powers._

**_'_****_Danny, we forgive you! Fight back, be the hero we know you can be. If Vlad defeats you and gets the throne, he'll rule both realms. Fight back! I love you!' Sam showed up in his dream scape, followed by Tucker, Jazz, his parents, and seven agents of the GIW._**

**_'_****_Dude, fight back! You never let something like this get to you.'_**

**_'_****_You're a hero, little brother.'_**

**_'_****_We're sorry we let the agents get to you. Phantom needs to rise again.'_**

**_'_****_We were helping your friends to get you out. You were our main priority, Phantom gave us the hope we needed to rebel.'_**

_"__We need to call Mayor Masters to let him know we are grateful for giving us Phantom's location and condition."_

Danny shot up, scaring the three other occupants and the one that just walked in. He was breathing hard, he groaned in pain placing his hand on the stitches.

"Lay back down, you'll pull your stitches out." Oliver said calmly pushing him back down.

"How?" Diggle looked on flabbergasted. "You flat lined, stopped breathing, and gone cold."

"You're him." Roy stated. "You're Phantom." Danny nodded. "Phantom's a ghost, how does that work?"

"An accident with a portal to a parallel dimension; the electricity killed me enough to fuse ectoplasm to my DNA." They stared at him shocked. "That's the theory anyways."

"That's a high volume of electricity." Felicity stated.

"Where did the scars come from?" Roy asked.

No one expected him to actually answer since they dealt with someone else with a dark past. "The ghost fights, inventions, and being at the wrong place at the wrong time." This surprised them.

"Who all knew?"

"Sam and Tucker were there when it happened, Jazz found out a month later."

"Why not your parents?"

"Those who knew got hurt enough as it was. I didn't want to add more people to that list." They looked at him in understanding, mostly Oliver.

"The ghost from earlier, who was that? Why aren't you healing yet?"

"Skulker, most likely had the blade coated in something that prevents me from healing."

"Are you going to return to being a hero?" Roy asked.

"After everything, I'm not sure. If a ghost shows up I might."

"Amity Park wants their hero back." Felicity said brining a video up.

_"__Here we are with the mayor of Amity Park, who has taken the time out of his day to answer some questions."_

_"__Citizens of Amity Park, what would you like to know?" Vlad came up to the podium. _Nobody noticed Danny slide off the table to watch the video over their shoulders.

_"__Where is Phantom?" Some called out at once._

_"__Danny Phantom is only a menace, you should be glad the GIW has him."_

_"__Bring him back!"_

_"__You all hated him being the hero, why the sudden change of heart?"_

_The crowed fell silent as Vlad walked back inside. The camera turned toward the crowd who started to disperse, the reporter caught up to a group of adults. "Why do you want Phantom to return?"_

_"__When Phantom was here, we were aware of it. When a ghost attacked we knew he handled it. When we found out that Phantom was no longer here, we-I specifically- felt in danger. Phantom gave us protection and hope, we need him back."_

_"__What about the ghost attacks happening now?"_

_"__It's not the major ones like before, but it's the weaker ones that would rarely show up. The Red Huntress does help, but she doesn't understand the ghosts' weakness. She's just not experienced enough."_

_The camera turned back on the reporter. "There you have it! Phantom if you're out there, please show back up soon. I'm seriously about to move somewhere with their own questionable heroes."_

"That was a year ago." Felicity said closing the window. "I think you should return." She turned around to see Danny staring at the screen. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I'm used to fighting ghosts nearly 24/7 then getting up in time for school. On average I usually get three to four hours on a good week." Danny placed his hands in his pockets, one hand was on the USB stick.

"What are you hiding?" Oliver said trying to stare Danny down.

Danny shifted on his feet, 'Would this be a smart move?' he brought what he had out to the open. "I don't want to bring any of you in these fights."

"Doesn't matter, you're not fighting alone." Oliver took the USB from him and gave it to Felicity.

"What was your hardest fight?" Roy asked.

Danny froze and took a step back, refusing to meet their eyes. He sat against a pillar not really clear headed. "I'd rather not talk about that." As he sat there he began to think of what life would have been like if his family and friends were still alive. 'I'm still here, I still exist. You turn into me.' he shook his head trying to get the voice out of his head.

"You have a lot of enemies." Felicity said.

Danny looked up from where he was. "Ghosts don't like it when you ruin their plans."

"You defeated Pariah Dark, the King of ghosts. Undergrowth, Vortex, and Fright Night, who were considered as gods in the dark ages." She read off.

"Undergrowth can control plants, Vortex controls the weather, and Fright Night is the spirit of Halloween and the King's right hand." Danny explained.

"Following the ancient systems of the dark ages, the one who defeats the king in a single combat becomes the next heir to the throne." Diggle looked over at Danny, who was glaring at him. "You really are the prince." The others looked on speechless.

"Why did you fight him in the first place?" Oliver asked, concerned that he was after power despite everything he has done.

"A certain fruitloop released him from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, so he can obtain the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire to rule both the Ghost Zone and the human realm. I had to clean up his mess, again."

"You said Vlad Masters was a fruitloop." Oliver remembered the conversation. "He's like you." Danny pointed at the computer, near the end were four names.

Felicity clicked on one of the familiar names and read the information provided. "This explains everything. He used his powers to gain his fortune."

Roy, Diggle, and Oliver looked at Danny, "Wait for it." he replied.

"Torturing, cloning, illegal spying? What hasn't he done!?"

"Killed me."

"Cloning?" Roy asked, Oliver coming over as well.

"Danielle Phantom, unstable clone traveling around the world. How'd she end up a female?" Felicity replied.

"Haven't figured out that one yet."

"Grabbed a wrong piece of hair?" Diggle asked as Felicity clicked on the last file.

"Possibly. Tucker was trying to hack into Vlad's computer to find out."

"Why do you have this one locked?" They looked over her shoulder then back at Danny who had is head down like he did when they asked about his hardest fight.

"It's my reminder that my actions have consequences." He didn't move from there, Felicity looked concerned as he stayed silent. 'I will never turn into you.' "Just do me a favor, if I ever turn evil of my own violation, kill me."

"Is he okay?" A voice called from the steps. Diggle turned to see Lyla coming over. The rest of the group still stared at Danny.

"He's stitched up, but healing slowly." The two looked over to see Danny staring off into space.

"He's an artwork of scars." She gasped at the familiar incision.

"He won't talk about that one, or his hardest fight at the moment." Diggle stated before she could ask. "You brought his bag?"

"A change of clothes as well." Lyla walked over to him, he looked up at the disturbance. She gave him a shirt, which he slipped on right away. "You feeling okay?"

"For something like this it's okay. I'm going to be out of commission for a few more hours until it's healed."

"I brought your bag with."

"Thank you." He got up bringing the bag over and set it on the desk.

"What do you have there?" Roy came over as he unzipped the bag.

"My parents' inventions. Since I'll be out for a few hours yet, I'm not sure which ghosts are going to come next. I need to catalogue what I have and what needs fixed." He set out everything on the counter including the plans.

"We aren't allowing you to do this alone."

"Then you'll need to understand the weapons and the ghosts."

"Let's get started then." Roy stated watching all the inventions and blue prints come out of the bag.

**Anybody else seeing Roy and Danny becoming close friends, or even being contacts when something goes wrong? I can. Before anyone starts thinking it, no, Slade will not end up a ghost (he's in prison) or any other** KNOWN** criminal in the Arrow universe. Until then, it's what my brain says this will go.**


	9. Teaching

**I always wondered what would happen if I said something along the lines of...oh I don't know..."This will eventually end up being discontinued." Hehe**

**Don't worry I'm joking! That will never happen (knock on wood); I know what it is like to follow someone to the point when they decide to discontinue a story. As long as I am at least 4 chapters ahead after the update there will be an end to this. Hopefully a good proper one!**

**Check the note at the bottom for something else!**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow!_**

When there is a small cliff to your next platform, run and leap for it. You won't know how far you can go until you push yourself to the limits.

**Chap 9: Teaching**

"Starting with the weapons here." Danny laid them across the table, trying not to get flustered at the attention. "These are the ecto-guns, they work similar to that of a real gun only with limited blasts. It takes a bit to charge up but they can be powerful when used the correct way. They can't hurt humans, they will more push them away."

"Blasts? Don't you mean bullets?" Diggle asked more used to the weaponry.

"They are blasts, trust me on that." Danny set it down, next he picked up something that looked like a comms unit. "The Fenton Phones can filter out any spectral noise; if Ember decides to try and hypnotize the city we won't fall under her spell." Placing them down, he picked up a small metal rod. He pushed a button on the side and the two ends came out that were glowing green.

"It looks like a double light saber." Felicity said, the movie reference hitting them.

"Burns like one too." They looked back at Danny. "The ecto-energy used in these inventions are slightly different than the stuff that ghosts are made of. When a ghost gets shot by them, it feels like a burn."

"Apparently you've had experience." Lyla stated.

"One too many times." He pushed the button again and it returned to the small rod look. "Bo-staff, self-explanatory." Putting the two to the side, he showed up two more rods that looked similar. "The fishing rod with a ghost proof line. The Jack-o-nine tails which helps when battling something at long range, or getting the attention of a hydra."

"Why a fishing rod?"

"My dad liked to fish." Oliver looked at him seeing himself in the kid a little bit. "The Fenton Peeler," he started holding it up, "peels away to the ghost's true form."

"Is that a boomerang?" Roy asked grabbing it from the table, swinging it back.

"Don't throw—" The stupidly named tracking device flew out of Roy's hand and into the depths of the foundry, it came hurtling back. Just not for Roy, it aimed for Danny who caught it before he could get hit in the head. "Next time, don't throw it."

"Why did it come to you instead of Roy?" Felicity asked glancing at the device.

"It's still locked on my ecto-signature." They looked at him lost. "That thing can track me. An ecto-signature is like a fingerprint; every ghost has a different one."

Felicity looked past him on the desk to see the blueprints of the weapons he showed them, two looked out of place. Something that was very large and another that was small. "What are these two?"

"That one I don't know." He said pointing to the 'ecto dejecto' one. "That one is the blueprints for the portal."

"Are you going to build it again?" Lyla asked.

"I'm not sure. If I was given it then it's probably important." Danny also walked closer to it, realizing that it still had the button on the inside. "If it is rebuilt, I'll be able to send the ghosts back, but it'll be easier for them to return."

"Do whatever you think is best."

"If the portal isn't made the ghosts still have Vlad's portal and the natural portals that have the tendency to appear; like the Bermuda Triangle."

"The disappearances are from natural portals?" Diggle questioned interested.

"A portal appears and they end up in the Ghost Zone before flying through another portal, sometimes ending up in different periods of time."

"There goes that mystery."

"There's all the talk about ghosts that can injure people, but what about the ones that are see through?" Felicity asked.

"There are three types of ghosts. Type one are your average apparitions who are here for a reason or who don't want to leave. Type two are those that bound themselves to the land of the living; usually by magic or a ritual. Type three is last with the ghosts that have an obsession. Skulker likes to hunt rare and unique things, Boxy likes boxes, and Ember has her music. If these ghosts stray from their obsessions they can ultimately destroy themselves, disintegration into nothing."

"What's yours?" Roy asked curiosity filling him.

Danny glared at him enough to make his eyes glow, Roy stepped back. "It is very rude to ask what a ghost's obsession is or how they died. Expect to be attacked by others."

"What about the information on the ghosts themselves? How do we defeat them?"

"It depends on the situation, but most of the information that I have are on the ghost files."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Start fixing the inventions."

"Tomorrow you can. It's late and we all need sleep." Oliver said as they headed back up to Verdant. When there was a rummaging around the floor, small tapping. They looked around the corner to see a small green puppy playing with a squeaky toy.

"Okay, it's only Cujo. Put all weapons away, and stay calm." Danny stated ready for the pounce. "Cujo, it's okay they are friends." Felicity kneeled to the dog allowing him to sniff her fingers before nuzzling his head into her hand. "Careful he is strong." Roy and Lyla came down as well getting the same reaction.

"Ollie!" A yell came from the door. The loud yell startled Cujo, he whipped around and grew into his larger size. "What is that?!"

The others stared on dumbfounded as Danny face palmed. He ran in front between the lady and the dog. "Down boy, it's okay there is no threat." Seeing the human that he sees as his master he returned to his small size, then tackled him to the ground.

"Who are you?" The woman glared at him.

"Laurel, this is Danny. He's from the glades." Oliver stated. "He knows."

"Another kid, really Ollie." Danny didn't care what she said, it's not like she knew him.

"He's helping us."

"With what?"

"That's for him to say if he trusts you."

"Well then what is it?" she asked looking at Danny.

"She's part of the DA and is keeping our secret." Oliver said seeing the calculating look in his eye.

"The last time the world found out my secret I was hunted by the government for painful experiments." Danny stated, he did not trust the law.

"How do we not remember that?"

"Changed reality so no one knew my secret."

"Files?"

"Files."

"What is going on?" Laurel asked, confused at what just happened.

"A lot." Danny said not saying anything else.

"I can keep a secret."

"Depends which side of the law you are on. Are you on Oliver's side just because you found out he's the Arrow or do you realize exactly how screwed up the government really is?"

Laurel was silent at that, the others were also silent waiting for her answer. "I'm on both sides, the court system as well as the night side. Justice needs to be done the best way."

"I won't make my judgment now." Danny picked up Cujo then looked back at her, "Just like I told everyone else; keep an opened mind." Everyone followed out leaving Laurel and Oliver behind.

"What's with the judgment?"

"The law is scared of what they don't understand, and will call you a criminal even though you are innocent. They don't look past anything, never did the research."

"You had issues with them before." Lyla stated.

"Yeah, the one I was framed and the other I was controlled. There was a ghost warden after me to make my life living hell because I caused a prison riot. He made a rule when I accidentally went in the portal, all real world items are prohibited. I got a thousand years in prison. He overshadowed my town to make me look like a criminal. He took over the mayor's body making it seem like that I was attacking the mayor and not the other way around. When I was controlled, a ring master by the name of Freakshow had a crystal ball that could control ghosts. There would be times that I could break free, but it wasn't enough. He controlled me and three others to rob banks for him."

"You have enemies on both sides." They stepped into the car hoping to get some rest, Diggle hoping that Danny would eventually come to trust Laurel.

(Line Break-we are skipping to the next night.)

"I saw you working on something this morning." Diggle stated as they got into the foundry.

"A little present for Roy and Oliver."

"You're not giving anything else up are you?"

"Nope."

They stopped when they saw Laurel at Felicity's computer systems "Laurel, you need to get off that." Danny looked on, for once he was the one confused.

"She needs to realize that these systems aren't just for her, they are for everyone to use." She was typing into the computer when she sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to see what these ghost files are."

"You are losing some points there." Danny said walking past to the table with the inventions and his tools. Oliver let him know that it was set up for his use whenever he wanted to work on them.

"Then tell me what is going on."

"Maybe if you backed off a bit instead on getting nosy like some reporter maybe it'll give me the reason to divulge the information." Danny said losing his temper.

"You may be living luxury right now, but you still have no permanent home to go to."

"I'm fully aware. I didn't want to stay in the first place. These wonderful people here more or less took me in. Besides no one else needs to get hurt!"

"Come on, it's not like you are being hunted." Danny turned around, hitting the sore spot.

"Laurel let him go." Oliver said walking in. "He has yet to tell us everything, he also has a dark past." He looked over at Danny. "You do realize she's going to figure something out when Felicity checks your stitches."

"She figures something out on her own then so be it. Maybe then she think about why I would want my past to stay in the past." He said glaring at Laurel.

"I just want to help out the team."

Danny sighed knowing that he took things slightly too far. "Nothing is in the files that you can help with. Everything in there will give anyone the information to expose all of us." Danny set the tool on the table. "If you wanted to know if the files held anything important, you should've just asked." He turned back around putting work goggles on as the sparks flew from where he was at. 'I hate it when people do that. Just because they had a harsh life doesn't give them the right to go searching for the truth of others.' He took the goggles off inspecting the weapon, one of the ecto-guns plating was loose.

"Hey, we need to check your bandages." Diggle said looking over at Felicity who was getting the supplies out. "You healed yet?"

"Nope."

"I though you would be healed in a couple of hours."

"Skulker always has an upgrade, you never know what could happen next." Danny stood up walking over to Felicity, taking note that Laurel was watching his every move. Taking his shirt off, she stared at the amount of bandages and the light scaring over is arms that she didn't see before. As the bandages were unwrapped the scars nearly littered his body, more than what Oliver has. She nearly gasped first at the stitches that covered his torso, than she did at a familiar incision she did in high school. Danny glanced at her, but other than that there was no other movement from her.

"I thought you said you would heal in a couple of hours." Felicity accused.

"It was an upgrade." Danny groaned, literally just having the conversation earlier.

"Can you feel anything anymore?"

"I've gotten a tolerance to pain."

Laurel looked at him seeing the stature look familiar from two and a half years ago. As she imagined the people that she had researched it clicked. Switched the eye to green and the hair to white, and there was Amity Parks hero, mostly. She remembered hearing about the kid attacking the mayor. 'There has to be something about that.'

She got up from where she sat, walking closer she heard something about a masters.

"Probably similar to that of Master's invention. He created it to short out my powers for three hours."

"Bet that was interesting."

"When mom was there and he sicked the ghost animals on me, yeah that went well."

"What was Vlad's plan in the first place, before, well everything?" Felicity asked rewrapping the fresh bandages.

"Kill my dad, marry mom, and make me his evil apprentice slash son."

"No wonder you call him a fruitloop." Danny was about to speak about Vlad finally getting a cat, when he saw Laurel. He glance at her as she walked forward.

"If you told me Mr. Masters was a part of this then I can tell you that he is a fraud. He got his fortune a little too easily."

They looked at Danny, even Oliver. "Welcome to the group that hates the fruitloop." She walked away back up the steps grabbing her stuff as well. Danny sighed deeply. "Now we judge."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She may have figured out my secret, it just depends on what she does with it now."

"We're going out for patrol." Oliver stated as the others got back to their usual spots, Roy followed already in his costume.

As the others headed out, Danny brought out the object that he was hiding from that morning. It was an ectoplasma cartridge that was hollowed out in a triangle. Diggle came over to watch him work, "Can you go over and grab one of the arrow heads?" Danny asked not looking up from where he was. Diggle came back with said object in hand, one that was just recently sharpened. He watched as both items were in each hand, and he stared to weigh them. He then picked up pieces of metal that was already fitted. When they were set he picked up the tool and welded them together. He weighed them one more time. Taking the arrow head it pass through his arm onto the table. He picked up the metal thing and placed it near his arm, he got nicked. Blood poured down his arm just as it became solid. He placed his thumb over the wound and removed it after about five seconds. Diggle watched as his skin healed itself.

"Hi." Danny was unaware that he was still beside him.

"Did you just create an arrow head that can hurt ghosts?"

"Yeah, and it's close to the same weight."

(Line beak-It's the arrow of the arrow in Arrow)

Danny watched carefully as Felicity brought up the cameras as Arrow fought the criminal. He watched as he kept his footing along with staying aware of his other attackers. 'Will I be able to do that in human form? I'm used to fighting in the air. Would I be able to defeat Vlad at his own game?' All of Arrow and Arsenal's fighting was fluid, they connected into each attack. 'Something to familiarize myself with just in case.' He walked away to his work station, grabbing an arrow shaft along the way. The arrowhead he created did work against ghost, since he did try it on himself by turning intangible. He already had the anti-ghost arrow threaded, he just needed to make sure that it was the right size. He twisted it on when Diggle came up beside him.

"That looks good, does it work?"

"Technically it works. Until Oliver or Roy shoots it, a possibility. The slightly added weight may throw the aim off." There was a gasp over by Felicity who stared at the computer. "What's wrong?" The two came over, one look at the screen told Danny what he feared. Grabbing the extra Fenton Phones, he ran into the alleyway towards the source.

"Where are you going!?" Diggle yelled seeing Danny run off.

"Arrow, Arsenal get out of there!"

"Why?"

"You don't have the right equipment."

"What are you going to do?"

"My obsession."

Felicity looked at the camera that was by the alleyway entrance, Diggle looking over her shoulder. They watched as a ring of bluish white light formed around Danny's midsection and split into two, one moved up as the other moved down. Instead of the sweatshirt and jeans, now there was a jumpsuit with the insignia. Black hair turned snowy white, blue eyes turned a radioactive green, and his skin turned tan. The two were amazed as he jumped up soaring into the sky.

Flying at 120 miles per hour he made it to the fight in seconds, just in time to grab the two archers out of the way from an attack. Landing in front of them, Hotep-Ra held his attack. "You're the Halfa that everyone's talking about in the Ghost Zone, and the one who ruined my plans the last time."

"Yeah, so."

"You will pay."

"Leave, Hotep!" his hands glowed green, surprising the two behind him.

"I will pull the empire back into Egypt!" Hotep yelled back.

His bandages came to life going for an attack at the ghost child. Danny formed a dome ghost shield that surrounded all three. He felt a burning sensation where his injuries were still healing. Hotep looked surprised for some reason at the show of his powers. Bringing the shield down, Danny shot two quick ecto-blasts which caused more pain and Hotep dodged the attacks. He flew towards the mummy going in for hand to hand, the bandages wrapped around Danny's form. His eyes changed from green to blue allowing his cyrokinesis to flow outward, putting too much energy in it he partially froze the ground. He hissed when he landed farther away, Hotep's head was the only part not frozen.

"You're feeling the effects from Skulker's attack I see." A slight glow flared out from him, breaking the ice. "Once we found out what your core was, Skulker designed a weapon to give you the opposite energy."

Danny stood up ignoring most of the pain that started from the wound and moved outward. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, just leave everyone else out of this." An ectoplasmic ball rested in his hands, it became an ecto-blast when he stretched out his arm. His own power forcing him back a bit. Hotep raised his bandages as a barrier, but it wasn't enough. He was thrown back into a wall, Danny brought out the thermos sucking him in. A wave of pain brought him down to his knees, he tried to get lift but every time another wave hit.

"Danny?" Oliver and Roy came up to him. "Stay with us. We'll get you back to the foundry."

Pushing himself up from where he was, he grabbed the two by their arms and flew back. Turning them all intangible, they phased through to the basement where not only was the team there but also Laurel. Danny slumped to the ground, Oliver and Roy lifted him up to the table. All five people watched as a ring appeared around his waist then split revealing the human side of the teenager. Four of them turned towards Laurel, who was shocked as some of the puzzle pieces fit together. "What?" she asked, unnerved at the stares she was getting at the others. "I figured it out when he mentioned Vlad. I did a bit of research in the past about his actions."

"He puts way too much on chance." Roy stated.

"Aren't you going to hook him up to make sure everything is normal?"

"None of his vitals are normal." Oliver said remembering the scare from the first time.

"What happened out there?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know." Oliver looked over at Felicity. "Can you bring the ghost files up? Find one by the name of Hotep?" Laurel walked over to look at the files that she was trying to get in from before. Oliver walked over to Danny's work station, he picked up his arrow to realize that the arrowhead was more metallic. Despite it being a different metal, it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. It was slightly heavier than his other arrows, including that of his genesin arrow. He took it in his hand and turned around to see Diggle and Roy looking at him.

"He finished that before he left." Diggle said when he realized what was in his hand. "He said that it worked against ghosts, but it was only a possibility to be useful if it could be shot. Since it's slightly heavier, it could throw your aim off slightly."

"How did he know it could work?" Laurel asked. Thinking that there was no way he could without a ghost present, temporarily forgetting that Danny was part ghost.

"He tested it on himself. He took one of the arrows, turned his arm intangible, and it fell through him. He took that one did the same thing, but hit nicked him."

"Danny explained a few things while he's been working. With normal weapons he can turn intangible allowing the attacks to pass through him. When it comes to anti-ghost weapons, even if he was intangible it would still hit him." Felicity stated from where she was at.

Oliver grabbed his bow from where he placed it, arrow still in hand. Moving over to the target he knocked the arrow and drew it back, concentrating on the target. Letting go of the drawstring, the arrow flew hitting the outer edge of the middle. "It's not too bad. I can work around it."

"I can probably layer it down. Won't be as affected towards ghosts with it being lighter, but if you need it it'll happen." Danny said sitting up where he was.

"Can you make more?"

"Yeah, I have the materials for it." Danny jumped off of the table standing straight, as he looked at everyone. Each one looked like they were ready to start a question and answer session. "I know you have questions, just one at a time."

"What's a Halfa?" Roy asked.

"It's what I am. Half human, half ghost hybrid. It a term the ghosts use."

"What did Hotep mean by your core?"

"Every ghost has a core, the most common is ice since that's why ghosts are cold to the touch. I've come across fire, electric, plant, and dark cores. It's another energy besides the ectoplasmic energy. It's why I was able to use cyrokinesis against him."

"The weapon Skulker used, what was the effect?"

"I do have a theory. My ghost side is what keeps me alive when I'm not up to par, my human side can heal easily if my ghost side is functional. If I am unable to transform into Phantom that could be why my human side has yet to completely heal. Skulker must have had that blade fire core based, it would explain the burning sensation every time I used my powers. I won't be able to use any of my powers until my ghost half is healed from the effects."

"It's strange how you refer to yourself like that." Diggle stated.

"Got a better way?"

"How many powers do you have?" Laurel asked.

"A lot." He sighed. "One thing is for sure, I need to reign in my powers, and they are starting to get out of control."

"I think you should build the portal again." Laurel stated out of the group, Danny opened his mouth. "I saw the blue prints. If we control when the door opens, it will make it easier to send the ghosts back." She said before Danny had the chance to respond. "Right?" Danny nodded. "Then do so."

"Some ghosts are going to find a way here despite the portal."

"It will be more controlled though."

"It's a possibility for them to attack more often."

Danny and Laurel had the argument for a while until Diggle though of something. "You're the prince to the throne. Can't you command the ghosts to stop coming here?"

"I am NOT becoming the king! I'll be the hero again, easily. I will not be the king." They were shocked by his outburst. "I won't turn into Him, I promised." He stated silently.

Felicity looked at the clock to see it nearing one in the morning, "How about we all go home and get some sleep?"

"She's right, let's go."

**One of the longer chapters, wasn't too bad. Those that are Laurel fans, yes I made her bitchy (the writer's made her that way, deal with it). BUT! I am able to work around this, in chapter 11 she still has that attitude. That's all I am saying, I can't say anything else without revealing too much, other than the fact that I think this is what the writer's are/were trying to do.**

**Back to the other thing. Reason that I'm not doing actual POV is because I can't write like that. The reason that I'm not focusing on the other characters is because I have issues KEEPING them in character. So if you want, write up what you think could be happening in the heads of the others or what the others are doing when the story is focused around Danny. Let me know the specific scene and send me the link and I will post it with the A/N. I don't care what style you use.**

**Now, I'm waiting on a HP/DP and a Superphantom update...two of which I would have never thought I would be interested in...**


	10. All Just a Dream

**I'm feeling generous...mainly because of the excitement of the 'After Term Party' my class is planning. I'm starting to question my class' mental stability, mine included. Our classes being parasite, micro&amp;immun, lab animal, nursing, and diagnostic; we are trying to create food based off of our classes. Fruit punch is being blood, fruit bowl is being bacteria, pigs in a blanket are being tapeworms, a pic of an x-ray on a cake, soda concoction is processing chemicals (me), and cat litter cake (me)...we are totally loosing it. My hands are going to be full this weekend, and I'm totally having fun.**

**I know the scene in the memory is not exact, I was too lazy to rewatch it.**

**Once again! I DO NOT own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

Don't let fear be your enemy.

**Chap 10: All Just a Dream**

**He flew high above his town, a peaceful night enjoying the breeze as he passes under the stars. The full moon shows two figures below him riding on silver scooters.**

**"****Hey Danny, we're going to head home." Tucker stated his voice slightly off.**

**"****Okay. Sam, can you stay behind for a moment?" He looked down to see beautiful amethyst eyes staring back into his radioactive green.**

**"****What do you want?" she asked leaning to the side.**

**"****Would you like to come on a picnic with me tomorrow night?" he blushed, trying to calm his racing heart.**

**"****I would love to!" Danny smiled at the answer. "But, something happened recently that I can't." he faltered. In a few blinks Sam's face was burned and had scratches bleeding. "You let me get killed! It was your fault!"**

Danny shot up breathing rapidly, something broke apart flinging pieces of metal across the floor. "What is—" his eyes widen, vaguely remembering waking up to a yell and seeing a black ghost spread some kind of powder on him. "Who was that?" Standing up he knocked on Diggle's and Lyla's room, there was no answer. Opening the door slowly he noticed the two helmets with electricity flowing between the two. Walking over to Diggle he began to reach for the helmet to take it off only to get shocked. Pulling back quickly he transformed and flew outside. The streets were empty, cars thrown to the side. Every person had helmets on. Flying through the neighborhood two ghosts with closed eyes grabbed his arms. "Who are you guys?" Using his cyrokinesis, he froze the two then snapped them off making them fall into the pavement. He landed by them walking forward he was met with the ghost that started everything.

"You are not supposed to be up." The ghost called.

"Who are you?" Phantom asked ignoring what he said.

"I am Nocturne." He flung Phantom into a building.

Retaliating he used a charged ecto-blast to cut Nocturne, turning around he watched as he regenerated.

"You cannot hurt me." a blue strike came towards Phantom, who attacked with his own strike. The attacks exploded but Phantom moved out of the way. "Sleepwalkers, attack him." The ghosts from earlier formed and jumped on him, preventing movement. They froze over and exploded leaving a crater from where he was. Speeding towards Nocturne he punched him with no effect. Thinking quickly, he sent ice down his arms fully freezing nocturne. Moving away he blasted the ice, making Nocturne fall to the ground.

Nocturne brought his hand up to attack back when it only frizzled out. Angry and frustrated he left, disappearing from the area.

"I need help." Returning to Diggle's and Lyla's room, he stood there trying to figure out a way to wake him. "I woke up when my dream changed into a nightmare. So, I need to wake them up by startling them in their dreams." He turned intangible, "I hope this works." And entered the dream of John Diggle.

A few minutes later Diggle woke up with a gasp and Phantom flew out nearly landing on his head. He stood up to see Diggle glaring at him. "Don't ever do that again." He warned. He turned to Lyla beside him who still had the helmet on. He reached over to take it off only to pull back at getting shocked.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one affected." Phantom stated.

"Why not wake her up?"

"She's pregnant. This is a new ghost, this fight might injure her and the child."

"Good call. What is going on?"

"A new ghost by the name of Nocturne put the whole city to sleep. I'm guessing the energy from the dreams somehow makes him stronger. We need to figure out where that machine is at."

"We'll need Oliver, Felicity and Roy." Phantom grabbed Diggle's arm and flew in the direction towards Felicity's and Roy's. "If you're injured, how are you able to use your powers?"

Phantom turned towards him, showing all his pain through his eyes. "I'm ignoring it enough for it not to bother me."

"Are you insane!? Your condition could cost us the fight. You should rest first."

"The city comes first." Phantom said shutting him up. "Besides, wasn't all that different back in Amity." He mumbled after. Diggle looked on shocked, 'What has he been through?'

"There's Felicity's." He pointed to the home. Phantom phased them through the wall. "That still feels weird."

"Once we beat Nocturne we can all get a proper night's sleep." Phantom let go and entered Felicity's dream.

"That is still weird."

A moment later Felicity sat up screaming with Phantom flying out this time landing on his platforms. "What happened!?"

"New ghost invades city by placing everyone to sleep, he gets powerful by feeding off of those dream by a machine, which we have yet to find." Phantom explained simply. "We have yet to wake up Roy and Oliver."

"Drop me off at the foundry so I can get started." Phantom grabbed Diggle and Felicity, who was not fond of heights, towards the foundry.

"Never again." She powered up her computers as Phantom left with Diggle to get Roy.

"All that is left is to wake up Oliver." Phantom said placing the two on the floor. He walked over to the peaceful man, he stopped sadden.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked from where she was.

"This is probably the most peaceful sleep he's gotten. I know what that is like."

"The city is in danger, he'll have your head for not waking him up."

"I know." Phantom reluctantly entered Oliver's dream. When he showed back up, he was upset and moved out of the way of Oliver before he got punched.

"Why would you do that!?" Phantom ignored him, walking over to his work station grabbing the only arrow that is useful for the problem at hand. He continued to hand out the various tools, eyeing Oliver before handing his over as well.

"Felicity, do we have a location?" Phantom asked.

"About two miles away in a mattress warehouse."

"Of course." He watched as she brought up the cameras. "Everyone needs to be with for this."

"What are you planning?" Oliver asked coming over.

"I need time to beat Nocturne while his machine gets shut down. Felicity you are the only one able to do this. The rest of you need to protect her, Sleepwalkers will attack back."

"What is happening!?" Oliver finally asked almost yelling at the hybrid.

"A new ghost by the name of Nocturne put the city in a deep sleep providing the perfect dream. Those dreams give them him the energy to get stronger."

"Fine let's go." Oliver stated still upset.

They drove north slightly, watching the skies for Sleepwalkers and Phantom, who was keeping the ghosts off the others. When they arrived there were two more Sleepwalkers guarding the door. They watched Phantom act quickly and froze the four before destroying them with a kick.

The doors were opened with a kick, they saw a machine draw in people's dreams. Phantom flew up to break the glass, but nothing happened. He flew back towards the others.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go into Nocturne's dream and wake him up. Felicity will you be okay to power down the machine?"

"Yeah."

"The rest of you needs to protect her. The ecto-guns should hold them off." he floated up slightly, then felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he asked glancing towards Arrow.

"You're not going alone."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, you're staying."

"Not with your injuries the way they are."

"Fine."

"It's time to save the city."

Phantom smiled and flew them in. When they arrived, thousands of Sleepwalkers marched towards a tower that Nocturne was on top of. Phantom provided a strong ecto-blast and threw it towards Nocturne, who was hit. The Sleepwalkers stopped and turned towards the duo. They fought the best they could but the attacks did nothing. Phantom grabbed onto Arrow's shoulder to get them out when they didn't go anywhere.

"You're in my dream ghost child, my rules." He said. "You saw the nightmare of others, yet they don't know any of yours." The landscape changed to see ruined buildings and six people trapped against a vat of chemicals that were heating up.

"No, not this again." Phantom whispered. Arrow looked over at his horrid expression confused. Looking to his right he saw Phantom laying lifeless on the ground, another ghost above him. This one had white flaming hair, red eyes, and the same insignia as Phantom. He watched as Phantom struggled to get off the ground.

"I'm still here, I still exist. You still turn into me." the ghost stated.

"I promised my family that would never happen."

The other ghost laughed, "You promised?"

"Yes, I promised!" His yell sent out waves of energy that pushed back the other ghost.

"What? I wasn't supposed to get that power for another ten years."

"The future is not set in stone." Phantom took another deep breath and sent the energy back again. This threw the other ghost and a stray car into a building that crumbled down. Phantom lost enough energy to revert back into his human form. The ghost was sucked in the thermos. Danny turned around running back towards the vat unable to return to his ghost form, he tripped on a piece of debris falling down. He looked on struggling to get up. The vat exploded taking the six people with it.

The scene returned to Nocturne's dream. Phantom beside him had a tear fall down. Phantom once again blasted Nocturne for once getting him hurt. "What?"

"They did it!" Phantom realized, blasting Nocturne multiple times. However, Nocturne retaliated knocking Phantom out of the air into the ground. Arrow aimed at Nocturne with the arrow and fired. It weakened him as Phantom sucked him into the thermos.

They returned back to reality as Nocturne blew off the cover. Everyone who had the ecto-guns fired, making him shrink in size. Danny threw more ecto-blasts when another arrow flew by him. Taking not of what happened, he sucked Nocturne into the thermos. The sleepwalkers around them vanished. "How did you use it again?" Phantom asked coming down shakily.

"It was there." Phantom shrugged at his answer.

"Looks like you defeated another dark god." Felicity stated coming over.

"No, we did." Phantom said.

"Can we get back? I want some real sleep now." Arsenal complained.

They walked out to the car, this time Phantom stepping in as well. "Are you okay?" Arrow asked.

"The fight is taking its toll." He said leaning back.

"Sleep, you've earned it." They watched as his eyes closed, the white ring returning him to human.

"You seem to be getting along." Diggle stated from the driver's seat.

"Nocturne showed one of his worst nightmares, it was a memory." He faltered. "Now wishing I never witnessed it." The others looked between the two before paying attention back on the road. _'Do me a favor, if I ever turn evil on my own violation, kill me.'_

**Yeah, another is out. Thank you who are reviewing, I love reading what you've typed! Just another 4 days and Chap 11 will be up. hehehe, hopefully!**


	11. Wake Up Call

**A guest has mentioned that the story seems to be going a bit fast, so they wanted me to slow this down. I won't be. Let's get this straight: 1) I'm more of a reader than a writer. 2) This story was not intended to become long term. 3) If it was long term there would be a lot of more detail between Danny's time in the glades and the big reveal of Team Arrow finding out who and what Danny is. 4) It is very hard for me to remember to actually write this story seeing as I am a Vet Tech student trying to get homework done, which by the way is not easy, and trying to find a second job so i have the money for the future. 5) I am writing what my brain thinks of, it is not planned out. So, my dearest readers, be happy these are getting out at all.**

**There are better writers out there. If you happen to be these better writers (I can name a few) who wish to see something drawn out, here's the deal. You can take this when it is done and make it 5x better than what it is. In fact i would like this to be an 'idea point' for future stories (Hopeful wishing). Then I will take this down and the new better story of 'Phoenix Rising' (if you wish to keep the title) will be put up. **

**Unfortunaly, writer's block decided to pop up and i am struggling to get chapter 15 typed up. This will not end yet!**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom_**** or ****_Arrow..._**

Don't believe when they call you weak; believe you are stronger than them.

**Chap 11: Wakeup Call**

"Does that happen a lot?" Oliver asked towards Danny, who was making more arrows.

"A new ghost that powerful is usually one to two months." He replied not making any contact.

'When they get the full story, they will never want to be anywhere near you.' He blocked the voice in his head. 'You can't escape me.'

'Shut up, I will never become you.'

'Your friends and family say otherwise.'

He stood up quickly, gripping the edge of the table with his eyes shut tight. The others around him looked on in concern. Oliver came over and turned him around, he was met with a charged ecto-blast and hazy eyes. Once Danny's eyes cleared, the ecto-energy disappeared and he backed up into the table. Not saying anything, he transformed and flew up into the ceiling.

"He's been like that since after last night." Diggle stated beside Felicity. "Every time we'd try to get his attention he ignores us."

"Felicity, can you bring up the ghost files?" Oliver asked coming over, the list was brought up. "There, that one."

"That's the one he has locked."

"The one he stated that it was his reminder that his actions has consequences."

"He also asked us to kill him if he turned evil of his own violation." Diggle said.

"Any idea where he left?"

"The roof." The others looked at him. "He's interested in astronomy, he does the same thing at home."

"If he doesn't come back soon, let me know. Roy suit up, we are going on patrol."

When they left, Diggle turned towards Felicity. "Have you been able to get in yet?"

"I've been trying. I get close, then it cuts me off. Whatever is in those files he doesn't want anyone to see."

"After what he said when Danny fell asleep, Oliver has an idea what is in there."

"I'm going to continue to try to get in."

Diggle walked over to Danny's work station. "Where did the blue prints for the portal go?"

"In a drawer away from prying eyes."

"Has Danny returned yet?" Oliver's voice came through the comms.

"No, he hasn't."

"Roy, return to the foundry. I'm going to go talk to him."

Arrow came up to the roof to find Phantom laying back looking at the stars. As he got closer, Phantom turned his way then relaxed. Arrow came up beside him, Phantom glance his way then returned to looking at the stars. "You're starting to worry everyone." He stated getting no response, he sat down beside him. "Who was that? In the dream."

Phantom glance at him, "Me," he stated before looking back at the stars. "from an alternate future."

"Him?" Phantom nodded. "He isn't real. You haven't turned into him."

"I can. Until I turn twenty four, it's still a possibility."

"You defeated him."

"Barely. It's the negative side telling you everything you fear. He's in my head until I turn twenty four."

"Earlier, you were fighting him off." Phantom nodded.

"Come back soon." Arrow stood up returning inside.

"You need to take a look at this." Roy stated meeting Oliver at the steps. They walked over to Felicity, who was typing into the computer.

"What do you have?"

"Mr. Masters is headed this way. He boarded a first class plane for Starling City just ten minutes ago from Wisconsin."

"How long till he gets here?"

"I'm trying to get the plane off course to buy some time. He'll be here in six hours tops."

"Shouldn't we tell Danny about this?" Roy asked from where he stood beside Diggle.

"Later, right now he has enough to worry about."

(Line Break)

Lyla walked into the kitchen to see Diggle making an early morning breakfast. "Haven't you slept?"

"For an hour."

"What happened last night?"

"Something is going on with Danny, he's still closed off."

"That's not all, is it?"

"Vlad Masters is on his way here, if he's not here already."

"He found Danny?"

"We don't know."

"He's not here." Lyla said looking down. "I was thinking about adopting him."

"It's probably what he needs."

"What has he been working on?"

"More arrows for Oliver and Roy."

"How many so far?"

"About two dozen."

"I hope he comes home soon."

They walked over to the living room to watch the early news. "It is six am on this Friday morning. Vlad Masters of DALV Corp. will be coming to Starling to make a speech at city hall. Is there another vigilante with Arrow and Arsenal? All this and more after our weather."

"Yeah, I think Masters knows he's here." Diggle stated.

"He needs to know."

"I'll head to the foundry early to tell him."

(Line break…again)

"May I welcome to the podium, Mayor of Amity Park and businessman of DALV Corp, Vlad Masters." The mayor of Starling stepped down as Vlad stepped up.

"Citizens of Starling City, I fear I have brought some grave news." All cameras focused on him and the crowed turned silent. "I have my suspicions that a menace by the name of Danny Phantom has arrived at your city. Just like what happened in Amity Park he will do here. He will be a hero to gain your trust and support, then when you least expect it, he will strike fear by killing a family of innocent people." The silence was deafening, until the reporters started asking questions.

"What do you suppose we do to combat this criminal?"

"He is not a normal criminal, he is a ghost. A powerful one. I have funded the Guys in White in the past to protect the country as best as I could. Unfortunaly, Phantom destroyed the facility losing all the data that we had. I propose that the science labs pull together to create weapons to combat him and other ghosts that Phantom brings with him."

"Why not let Arrow and Arsenal fight him?"

"Yes, your two heroes." Vlad hid a scowl. "I fear that Phantom already brainwashed then into his lies. They won't be able to help us. My corporation still has the materials needed to get this project started. The safety of this city is what matters." There was an applause towards masters as everyone thought of what could happen next.

The window was shut down as the five occupants turned to meet the gaze of the teenager. "I'm so glad we found you first." Felicity stated. Danny looked up from the floor surprised. "If we didn't then you would have more enemies. Unless you know, we researched what happened and not believe the mayor of Amity Park. Then again—"

"Felicity." Oliver called behind her.

"I'm just glad we know you for you."

"How dangerous is Vlad to you?" Oliver asked.

"He has twenty more years' experience with his powers. I've only had a year and a half."

"What happened during the other two years?" another asked coming down the steps.

Danny turned his back, "Not talking about it." he sat at his work station, the blueprint for the portal in full view.

"What are we doing with Vlad?" Laurel asked instead.

"Figure out how to take him down without exposing him." Oliver answered.

Danny sat with his elbows on the table and his fingers intertwined. 'If I left, Vlad would leave the city behind. They can announce that I was a criminal and they won't make that mistake again.' He thought. He heard shuffling behind him, but ignored it knowing there were other people in the area. He then felt a hand smack across his head. "Ow." He placed his hand on the spot and turned around. Lyla stood above him, Laurel looked on curious, Roy had a questioning look while the main three looked at him with knowing smiles.

"Don't you even think about running." She stated.

"If I left, Vlad would have no reason in staying here." Laurel was shocked at his concern.

"Vlad would still create a facility to capture you again."

Danny flinched at that. "You could lose your support from the city."

"That could be, but we know the truth. You go somewhere else, everyone else may attack without doing research."

"You've been a hero without the support of your town. Anything stolen you've returned." Felicity stated.

"They only called me a hero after the Pariah Dark event."

"The hunters still went after you and you didn't fight back." Felicity stood up walking over. "You've had to grow up fast since you got your powers at age fourteen. You had to make priorities to keep your town safe, even if it costs your life. That makes you a hero."

"I'm not a hero. I let people get killed. I lost control of my powers, they're just a curse."

"Fine." Laurel said stepping up. "If you could give them up would you?"

"Yes." Danny said not skipping a beat. "If it would stop all the ghosts from coming from the Ghost Zone, I've would've done it by now."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I'm the only one standing between the ghosts and world domination."

"How are you not calling yourself a hero?" Roy asked.

"Despite what happened in the past you are still helping others."

Oliver's phone rang, he answered it with the speaker on. "Queen speaking."

"Mr. Queen, I was hoping you would pick up." Oliver watched as Danny glared at his phone. "I'm Vlad Masters, I own DALV Corporations. As businessman to businessman I would like to help you gain your company back."

"Under what deal?"

"Your Applied Sciences division helps bring down the criminal named Danny Phantom."

"If I remember correctly, you only said you were suspicious."

"Yes, I was. If a ghost invasion occurs then you would be prepared for it." Oliver looked over at Danny, who was nodding his head.

"I need to know the safety risks and what you plan to do."

"How about we meet up at my residence outside the city?"

"Where would that be?"

"I believe it used to belong to Malcolm Merlyn before he left."

"I know the place."

"Good, I expect you there at five in two days." Vlad hung up.

"Why did you want me to take the offer?" he asked towards Danny.

"If you didn't, he would know something was up. He knows I'm here, I don't think he realizes that we are in contact."

"That was a quick decision."

"I've always been five steps behind." Danny grabbed one of the bo-staffs and handed it to him. "Just in case. We all will become pawns in his game of chess."

(Line Break)

"When can I see him?"

Clockwork turned to the girl laying in a bed. "When you finished stabilizing."

"When will that be?"

"Have you realized why you're here instead of crossing over?"

"Yeah, how does that help?"

"Focus on that. Then when he needs you most you will go to him."

"Danny was right, you are cryptic." Clockwork only smiled.

**I'm evil!**

**I'll give you three guesses on who the girl is. One of you should know, the public will not know until stated in the story. Ha!**


	12. Paranoia

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow!_**

**Chap 12: Paranoia**

Oliver drove out to the secluded forest that lies outside the city. Only knowing that his host at dinner is not who he says he is. Turning on the gravel driveway, the intricate gates opened on their own. There was grinding and shrill creaking that would make anyone flinch. Driving through the two brick pillars, the small gargoyles on top seemed to follow the car with beady black eyes. They even seemed to turn their heads as if alive.

The straight driveway became a turn around with a small forest biome in the center. There seemed to be green vultures in the trees, but when Oliver tried to get a closer look they disappeared. Walking up towards the door there was a feeling of foreboding and danger. Reaching for the doorbell he rang it twice.

The door opened to a well-dressed gentleman in a fancy black suit. His hair was a grayish silver pulled back into a low ponytail. "Welcome, Mr. Queen." He said smug and full of confidence.

"Mr. Masters, it's good to finally meet you."

"Come in, welcome. Dinner will be out soon." Oliver followed Vlad into the dining room.

"First, I must ask; what were you working on before losing your company?"

"Alternative energy."

There was a ring of a bell throughout the room. "That's dinner, please follow me." Oliver sat near the end of the table, Vlad stood neat the middle. "Let's not be strangers." Oliver stood back up and sat in the chair across from Vlad. As the food was laid on the table, water and wine was poured.

"What is your plan for the weapons?" Oliver asked wanting to get this started and over with.

"As the weapons will be made, ecto-energy is an alternate use of energy. Once the weapons are made they can either be given to the government for mass production or be given to the citizens."

'He's trying to start up the GIW again, even if the government shuts it down. Vlad can easily keep it up, leaving Danny vulnerable for another attack.' "How dangerous is the energy to humans?"

"There will be no harm done. Although a requirement to build these weapons would be radiation resistant jumpsuits."

"Radiation?" There was a pressure on Oliver's mind before things became clear again.

"Ectoplasm can be harmful if care in not taken seriously. Once it is converted into the energy it is easy."

"I see and when will this be started."

"We can let your human resources department know of the plan and they will give you your company back. I assure you it will happen."

"I agree to the terms stated."

Vlad placed his hands into his pocket before placing them back onto the table. "Now, let's enjoy our dinner."

The time was close to eight when Oliver left back towards the foundry. On the way, his mind was fuzzy from the previous events, the pressure from earlier returned. 'Just a headache.' He thought fighting it.

When he got to Felicity, he was tired. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." He glanced over to Danny, who was holding a belt like thing. "What are you working on?"

"A device that shocks ghosts if they touch you."

"Does that include halfas?"

"Yep, in both forms."

"Good." Oliver turned to suit up for patrol. Danny stood up and walked over staying a few feet away. "Oliver, are you sure you are okay?" he asked. Oliver turned meeting his calculating gaze and Roy's questioning gaze toward Danny.

"I'm fine. Roy let's go." Oliver walked around the two, both of the boys did not miss the glare toward the halfa.

Roy turned towards Danny, "That wasn't like him."

"I know, my instinct is telling me that there is something wrong. So far it has been keeping me alive. I need you to keep a careful watch on him when you're out."

"You know what is wrong?"

"I think so, just hope I'm wrong."

"If you're right?"

"I need to get those Specter Deflectors made. Then, I'm going to have it recognize my ecto-signature so it doesn't shock me."

"There's a ghost controlling him?"

"Basically. The power is called Overshadow, and if the ghost is skilled enough they can reach your memories."

"Similar when you travelled into our dreams?"

"Between me and Vlad, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one able to do that."

"He's the one overshadowing him."

"A duplicate maybe."

"Roy! Let's go!" Oliver called making the other two at the computer jump. Roy walked out the door following Oliver.

"What just happened?" Felicity asked.

Danny ignored her and walked over to the table before answering. "A few problems just decided to grow." He sat down picking up his tool. "I have it handled."

Two hours passed when Roy returned without Oliver. "Don't ask, he told me to come back." He stated putting his bow down. Danny turned back towards the device, welding the last part together. He picked it up then dropped it from the shock. "Are you okay?" Roy asked seeing the reaction.

Danny did a thumbs up. "It works."

Diggle came over and picked it up, not getting shocked. They looked at him, "If a ghost touches me then the ghost will get shocked?" Diggle asked moving towards Danny, who backed away.

(Line Break)

Oliver and Diggle were sparing while Roy was doing target practice. "Danny, Oliver; will you come over here for a moment?" Felicity asked from the computers. Danny stood next to her while Oliver stood behind her. "What would that be?" she played the tape and what seemed like a shadow cross over the camera.

"It could be someone dressed in black." Oliver stated. "It's nothing." Felicity looked up surprised at his answer.

"It could be a number of ghosts, including a bad luck shadow." Danny said watching the video on repeat. He turned up to see a little bit of red in Oliver's eyes just as a blue wisp appeared. Danny turned around with a low powered ecto-blast in hand. The built up energy made contact with Oliver, causing him to get forced back. Felicity whipped around at Danny's movement. There was a figure that hit a pillar as Oliver's body slumped. Roy and Diggle ran over to help lower Oliver to the ground.

Danny stood up, the others watched him walk over to the ghost that looked like a vampire. "Leave them out of this, your fight is with me." Danny threatened eyes glowing brightly.

"You can't do anything, little badger. The deal is already agreed on, you can't always destroy a recording." The duplicate stated before disappearing.

Oliver groaned from where he was, he sat up confused. "What happened? The last two days are a blur."

"You were overshadowed." Danny stated kneeling down. "Blame Vlad."

Oliver stood up leaning on a table. "It was at the dinner, I was asking about the safety and felt a pressure."

"If a deal is recorded is that accepted towards business?" Danny asked concerned.

"Some allow it if the one person isn't there. QC accepts that if recorded through the phone." Danny pushed his hands through his hair in frustration. "Why do you ask?"

"Vlad may have overshadowed you to get the deal recorded."

"Damn it." Oliver stood up walking over to the wooden dummy.

"Maybe we can destroy the recorder." Felicity stated.

"Vlad's resourceful, he probably has multiple copies." Oliver stated taking his frustration out on the dummy. Felicity looked at him sadden, before turning around to her screens.

'There's only one way to find out.' Danny thought as the foundry turned dark.

**I have absolutely no idea if a recording of a deal is possible for business, it just happened.**


	13. Infiltration

**Reason I updated with two chapters: This one and the other could have been one giant chap.**

**Chap 13: Infiltration**

The bluish white rings appeared, creating a bright light that filled the room. The home was dead silent as the halfa flew through the ceiling. The chilly September breeze did not bother the child as he travelled towards the forest that he found the other night. In there was the home of someone he doesn't want to meet up with. As he flew closer three ghost attacked him from his six, nine, and three o'clock positions. He turned just in time to dodge the talons aimed for his head. "Why am I not surprised that you three are here?" he stated towards the Canadian birds.

"Mind yer own business." The leader stated, all three attacked again, but were blasted back by an annoyed Phantom.

He flew into the roof finding Vlad's study quite easily. Moving towards the desk, he turned the top invisible to see the recorder in the drawer. He grabbed it and began to leave when he heard a familiar scream. Pocketing the device he traveled through three more floors before coming to a small lab similar to his parents. On the far wall was a pod like capsule holding something. He flew over for a closer look when he saw the familiar white hair that looked similar to his own. "Danielle." He whispered. He reached for the release button only to be forced into the opposite wall.

"Daniel, what a surprise visit."

Phantom stood up glaring at Vlad, "Let her go!" he yelled.

"I didn't want a daughter."

"Then let her go!" Phantom flew up punching Vlad in the gut. Vlad threw him on the ground.

"Danny?" both looked towards the pod to see Danielle waking up. "Danny!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Phantom dodged Vlad's attack, flipping over and pressed the release button. He turned around again in time to put up a shield as Danielle jumped out. Phantom flinched from the force on the shield, having issues keeping it up. The shield shattered like glass, Danielle screamed from behind him. Vlad's duplicate electrocuted her causing her to pass out.

"Interesting, to see you acting like this." Vlad stated from where he was.

Phantom looked on confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. You can leave peacefully as long as she stays here."

"Then, I'm not leaving peacefully." Vlad flew to him intending to attack but became frozen. Phantom picked up Danielle bridal-style, dodging the attack from the duplicate and flew back to the house. When he placed her on the couch, Danielle shot up scared. Phantom moved to her line of vision to calm her, "Hey, you're safe now."

"Vlad…"

"He won't come after you, I'll make sure of it." he took one of her hands in his. "Save your strength and sleep. The couple who've taken me in knows my secret. Sleep, Danielle." The two rings turned her back into her human self. She laid back down closing her eyes. Danny also let he ghost side go; he sat beside her on the floor, her hand still gripping his tightly.

(Line Break)

There was whispering around him, more than the usual two voices in the morning. He remembered what happened last night, using he senses he tried to figure out what was happening. His hand was still in Danielle's, he was still on the floor, and light was shining in the room. He opened his eyes slowly to see a hand reaching towards Danielle. Reacting before thinking he stood up and grabbed the wrist placing himself between the two. He looked up to see Oliver, "Don't touch her." Oliver backed away as Diggle, Lyla, and Roy came in to see the situation.

"Danny, relax. There is no threat." Lyla stated placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny let go of Oliver's wrist, then he handed him the device he just remembered about.

"What's this?" Danny shrugged sitting back down. Oliver pushed the play button hearing the conversation he had with Vlad at dinner. "When did you get this?"

"Last night. He may have more copies, at least you'll know what was actually said."

"That was dangerous of you to go alone. Especially if you're still being affected by Skulker's blade.

"It's healed." He stated immediately. There was movement beside him, he looked over to see Danielle open her eyes. "You feeling okay?" he asked her as she sat up.

"Yeah, now I am." The other occupants noted the similarities of the two.

"You're safe, that's what matters."

"I'm actually destabilizing." Danny looked at her concerned.

"When did this start?"

"A few weeks ago. Vlad found me by using Skulker, he wanted to melt me down."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Danielle looked around seeing the other occupants of the room.

"Who are they?" Danny smiled at her question.

"Everyone here knows about me and Vlad, they decided to help take him down."

Lyla and Diggle came over as Danny sat beside her on the couch. "Do you have any ideas to take Vlad down?" Diggle asked.

"No, not right now."

"You're welcomed to stay with us." Lyla stated. Danielle's eyes lit up at that, Danny smiled as well. "With everyone here, we'll make sure that you are safe."

"Even if the government comes?"

"Don't worry Dani, you won't have to worry about the GIW again." Danny stated.

"It wasn't the GIW, I haven't seen them in months."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know. They cornered me when I was in my human form. Saying that they could find me somewhere to stay if I did something for them. I ran to hide, then transformed and flew away.

"What did they look like?"

"One was a lady that wore black with black hair pulled into a tight bun. The other two were men."

"That sounds like ARGUS." Diggle stated. "Why come after you?"

"You know of them?" Danny asked, unknowingly moving closer to Danielle and tensing.

"I used to work for them. All of us had some unpleasant meetings."

Danny relaxed, "Dani, look at me." she did as told. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Dani and Danny?" Roy asked, "That's gonna get confusing." Danielle giggled and Danny smiled.

**It's not Dani who is with Clockwork. **

**Good news! Writer's Block is over (a miracle so soon), so Chap 15 is being written.**


	14. Is This Ever Gonna End?

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow!_**

**Chap 14: Is This Ever Gonna End?**

Danny walked over to Oliver and Roy as Danielle got to know Diggle and Lyla. "I'm going to head to the foundry, Dani is going to want to come with. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm not comfortable with her down there." Danny understood the concern. He turned around to hopefully convince Dani to stay with Diggle and Lyla. They all turned at Lyla's sharp inhale. Oliver and Roy watched Dani's hand turn to green goop. Danny kneeled down, placing his hands near hers with ecto-energy in it. Dani concentrated in pulling herself together, the added energy making it easier. She laid back from the exhaustion from that little act.

"It's a temporary method for now. I need—"

"Danny." Oliver called from where he was standing. Danny gave Dani a smile and walked over to him. "Take her with, just be careful."

"Dani, come with me." Danny called

"Where are we going?"

"A secret hideout." He stated walking over while transforming with her. "You are not flying."

"You can't keep me from using my powers."

"I'm not. It's a safety precaution until we get there. We will work on your powers to find that limit."

"Okay." Danny picked her up and they flew through the roof.

"Anyone else noticing that he's acting like a father to her?" Roy asked, the others nodded.

"It's probably because of being halfas and their dislike of Vlad." Lyla said.

'We know what Vlad wants with Phantom, but what does ARGUS want with Dani?' was the thought of everyone in the room.

"I'll head into ARGUS to try and find some information, they most likely found out her secret."

"Did they give Vlad the information to find her?" Oliver asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they end up working together. Or if they know who Phantom really is."

"I'm going to call Felicity and let her know what is going on." Oliver stated walking out.

(Line Break)

"Only you would arrive at a city with heroes."

"I was going to leave when I found out, but then I was pulled into something else."

"Trouble knows how to find us." Danny formed a self-sustaining ectoplasmic ball. "How did you do that?"

"Once you're stronger, I'll teach you." Dani smiled in excitement.

Using his parents' plans for the ecto-dejecto as a starting point, he placed some experimental ectoplasm in it. Adding some of his own energy and some charged ectoplasm he sprayed it on the energy ball. It grew in size once before shrinking into nothing. "This is going to take a while."

While Danny worked, Dani explored the foundry eventually ending up in Felicity's chair for a nap.

When she awoke she saw the energy ball shrink than grow before dispersing completely. She watched Oliver walk over to Danny, "Getting anywhere?"

"Close. A lot of trials and errors with combinations."

Dani stood up and walked over, "How are you feeling?" Oliver asked her.

"Better."

He turned back towards Danny as Roy came over suited up, "We are about ready to go out for patrol."

"I want to go with!" Dani stated.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Oliver said.

Danny turned to face Dani, "If you weren't destabilizing, I'd say go on ahead."

"Wouldn't I lose control of my powers?"

"If you stopped using them all together."

"Won't the energy build up?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond before closing it. He looked between the three in front of him. "Fine, but you must stay with them invisible and you are not allowed to fight." Dani glared at him before transforming. "I'll explain later." Danny said to Oliver since he was getting a look.

"Lyla and Digg are checking out ARGUS and Felicity will be in soon."

(Line Break)

"Where's everyone else?" Felicity asked sitting in her chair. Danny was at his station working on another project.

"Oliver and Roy left for patrol, taking Danielle with. Diggle and Lyla are checking out ARGUS, who wants Danielle."

"You let her go with?"

"If she doesn't use some of her powers, they're going to build up. Eventually, it's possible that she will unintentionally destroy everything around her. I refused to use my powers, which I ended up losing control."

"Oh, so you and she are a stubborn pair." Danny glared at her lightly. "How am I still unable to get in?"

Danny walked over, after placing his tools down, to see what was frustrating her. "You're still trying that?" he frowned.

Felicity looked up at him, she sighed. "I respect your privacy, but I'm curious as to why I keep getting kicked out." She turned to her computers, typing away.

"Ecto-energy isn't just used for weapons." He zoned a little before blinking and sat back in his chair.

"Who created that?"

"Tucker, after his PDA was possessed by Technus one too many times. If you knew how to get around ecto-energy in technology, you would've been in by now."

"Does Vlad have the same thing?"

"Yeah, that's why Tuck was trying to get in. He was hiding more plans than just for business."

"Then tell me how to get in, then I can mess with Vlad."

"I still don't want you in that file."

"I won't go in the file. Just a code to get through the fire walls."

"We never figured out the code, we created a list of what we could use."

"Do you still have the list?"

"Should be under the miscellaneous files."

A little bit later a surprised look came across her face, "Those are a lot of codes."

"Hey, we found something at ARGUS." Diggle stated coming down the steps with Lyla behind him.

"What'd you find?" Danny asked from where he was.

"They know your identity and were fully aware of the GIW."

"I thought Vlad was the one that owned them?" Roy asked with Oliver looking concerned.

"He does." Lyla started taking over. "ARGUS was fully aware of their activities."

"Which means they know who and what Vlad is." Oliver stated.

"Where's Dani?" Danny asked looking around.

"She's not back?" Oliver asked now worried. Danny immediately transformed into Phantom and Picked up the boomerang. "What are you doing?" Danny ignored the question and flew to the roof. "He needs to realize that we are a team!" Oliver yelled frustrated, he ran out with Roy and Diggle following.

They reached Phantom just in time to prevent him from flying off, "Will you wait!"

"She could be in trouble!"

"We know. Take this so we know where you end up." Danny caught the device before flying off.

"Felicity? Where's he headed?" Oliver asked once back in the foundry.

"Once he slows down, I'll let you know." She answered back typing away as the others stared at her.

"You can't track him?"

"He's moving faster than the signal can receive."

"Think, He'll be able to create a tracer for ghosts?" Roy asked.

"If you ask him, maybe." Diggle replied.

"Finally, he slowed down. Oh no." Felicity mumbled. The others quickly ran over and looked over her shoulder. All five grabbed a pair of comms; Diggle and Lyla grabbed a gun each, Oliver and Roy grabbed the trick arrows, Felicity brought up all the cameras that she could and moved them around the screen.

"Once you find Danielle and Danny, let me know."

Felicity nodded as the four left. "We always seem to find trouble."

Phantom followed the device as it hit a metal door, hidden in a tunnel below a building. Gripping the device, he phased through the door, red lights filled the corridor along with sirens loud enough to make Phantom cover his ears in pain. Seconds felt like minutes when the noise stopped. He looked around in confusion before continuing down the hall invisible.

The rooms were like that of a maze as he became lost. He still as there was a high pitched scream followed by silence. Throwing the boomerang once more, it flew through the cooridors until it hit another door. He flew around a corner as the door opened, a hand reached out for the device that landed on the floor. The hand was then grabbed by another pulling the agent out of the door into the wall hard enough to knock him out. Phantom rounded the corner to blast the agents away from the device since it's the only thing he has left to find Dani. As he flew closer, he stopped and landed, the ecto-blast in hand disappeared. Diggle and Lyla looked up at him. "Good to know you were close by." Diggle stated, Danny stared at Lyla.

"Why are you here?"

"We know how Waller works. We can keep her busy while you get Dani." Danny nodded at her answer than looked at Diggle who was glaring at Lyla. They must've had that argument before.' Phantom though before picking up the device and walking through the door.

"Where's the other two."

"Keeping security busy."

They all heard a scream as another door opened in front of them. Phantom fired a strong ecto-blast without warning at the person who stepped through. A noise was muffled as he hit through the door into the room. Diggle and Lyla followed Phantom, shocked at the power used and the reflexes the teenager had. The dust that appeared was lit up as two black rings appeared. Phantom tensed, placing himself in front of Diggle and Lyla.

A pink stream was sent when the dust settle, a green shield absorbed the attack. "Now, Daniel what are you doing here?"

"Where is Danielle?" he asked full of confidence.

"Just becoming the next experiment."

Phantom's eyes glowed brighter in anger, "Where. Is. She!?"

"Danny, she's close. Felicity found her location."

"Be my guest." Vlad said disappearing.

"Danny, calm down." Diggle stated placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's the third door on the left, down the hallway." Phantom flew past them hearing a low groan, he stopped at the door waiting for the other two. When they arrived, Lyla brought out a key card. Once the door opened, Lyla and Diggle pulled Phantom behind them at the sight of Waller.

"John, Lyla welcome." She stepped out of the way to see the boy they are trying to hide. "It's an honor to meet you as well Mr. Fenton."

Phantom turned invisible and intangible to make sure he got to Waller, he became visible, "Where. Is. She?"

Waller stepped to the side to bring Dani into view. She was strapped vertically on a wall, her wrists were trapped by metal cuffs. "Danny?" she asked weakly.

"Let her go!" Phantom yelled.

"There are many discoveries that could be made." Phantom angrily fired two eco-blasts towards the cuffs. "Mr. Masters stated that your powers won't be strong enough to break those bands."

"Waller! Let her go." Arrow yelled running through the door with Arsenal behind him.

"Mr. Fenton hasn't been able to do anything. What makes you think you can?" The agents that surrounded Waller attacked Arrow. Nobody noticed Arsenal pull back on the drawstring until it was too late. The arrow flew true hitting the on cuff, the small explosion caught the attention of the other agents that entered the room. As Arsenal was kept busy, Phantom came forward to do what he could. Dani's scream resonated through the room just as electricity moved through her body. The colors of black and white merged into the ectoplasmic green as she started to melt.

"NO!" Phantom yelled as he began to desperately pull on the cuffs. His eyes glowed blue and froze the cuffs instead, "Danielle, you need to pull against your restraints." She began to pull struggling to get anywhere.

"Here!" a hand gave him the ecto-dejecto, not bothering to look who it was, he grabbed it.

Standing up he looked at Dani, "Feeling brave?" she nodded. He moved his hand to her right wrist and sprayed. The restraints broke apart from the added energy, Phantom moved to catch her. Realization hit when she only fell around him into the collection trough that was on the floor. Phantom punched the floor once creating a small dent, the tense atmosphere made every combatant freeze. When Team Arrow saw what happened, they looked at Waller with murderous intent. Phantom stood up with one eye glowing blue and the other growing green. He sent three ecto-blasts towards Waller's feet making her back up.

"Danny!" Phantom turned around, "I'm me again!" Waller moved closer but slipped on the icy ground. Phantom hugged Dani tightly as she laughed. The agents moved to interfere by Waller's command, but were stopped by a wave of ice spikes moving closer to them. They stepped back.

"We're leaving, don't ever come near me or those I care for again." Phantom's eyes returned to the calm green, leaving with the others behind him. Waller glared at their backs, the threat still hanging in the air. Only when they got back to the foundry did the ice spikes disappeared.

"I told you Daniel was not someone to take lightly." Vlad said to Waller, transforming into his other half.

"We will have him and his daughter under our control, then you will become king of the ghost realm."

Waller and the other agents left the room, "It's only a matter of time before your agency falls with the mortal realm." Vlad laughed as he flew out of the building, back to his mansion in Colorado.

**I wouldn't be surprised if this continued for another 10 chapters. With this being between seasons there's a lot that can be done and to be expanded on.**


	15. I guess this will never end

**I'm late in updating...just not totally late. School is once again taking over my life with projects due and yadya. Getting told off by a coworker that i ****_need _****to go to the doctors. I got a screwed up knee and crappy insurance so my family really don't have the money right know. It's really habitual hiding pain and faking emotions.**

**This story will never be abandoned and might have a sequel. Hasn't been decided yet. **

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

**Chapter 15: I guess this will never end…**

It was mid-morning when Danny was woken up by a beeping. 'I'm going to blast that thing sky high.' He thought opening his eyes.

"Told ya, it would wake him up." Dani stated from above him.

Danny sat up from where he was, he looked around for the clock, seeing the ten staring back at him. "As much as we would be okay with you sleeping in, there are some questions that you need to answer." Diggle stated, walking over with Lyla who had papers in her hands.

"Okay, shoot." Danny said while trying to get the kinks from out of his spine.

"Where were you last night when everyone else was in bed?"

"Patrolling."

"Then why were you at the foundry?"

"To work on the portal." Danny sighed knowing he needs to explain. "Laurel did make a point. The ghosts know where I am now, no thanks to Vlad. I can't keep using the thermos, it'll eventually break apart from the pressure."

"How much longer will that take?"

"A few more hours yet and it should be safe to turn on." Diggle looked at Lyla before she handed the papers she had to Danny. "These are…"

"If you would like to become part of the family officially." She looked at Dani. "Both of you."

"I-I" Danny stuttered, he looked at Dani to see her hopeful expression. "Thank you." He said looking back up at the two.

"The only other person able to understand you is a fruitloop. He's not getting a hold of you anytime soon." Lyla said with a smile. "Someone else need to talk to you."

Danny looked down to Dani who was nervous, looking at the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I want to explore the world yet."

"As much as I would rather you not go; this is still your choice. Just come back now and again to visit." The two halfas hugged tight before the youngest flew off. Danny looked at the two behind the sofa. "What are we going to do about Vlad?"

"The question is, how do we get him into trouble with the law?"

"Find any connections Vlad has with the GIW."

"Felicity can contact Lance to be wary of Masters." Diggle stated out loud.

"If Vlad can be accused of providing the GIW with something illegal, then he would back off." Danny said from the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"There's also the point of getting your ghost half cleared from charges."

"I've had charges since Amity Park. Even though people didn't see me as a hero, doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting them. Besides, Fenton was pronounced dead."

"Oliver was pronounced dead while five years on an island."

"I don't need the attention."

"Unless we can use that attention to back him down."

"I don't want the attention."

"We'll plan more tonight at the foundry. For the time being you need to eat." Lyla cut in looking between the two before setting her eyes on Danny.

(Line Break) A/N: Foundry; Vlad plans-'Kidnapped daughter'

"Where's Dani?" Felicity asked when she couldn't find the ghost girl.

"Off exploring the world." Danny replied coming over from the deeper part of the foundry. He walked over to his desk to grab the mini welding torch, he passed by Felicity's touch screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching what he was doing closely.

"Getting everything set-up." Felicity looked over his shoulders while he brought up a scanner of some sort. She looked down to see a chart showing the ratio between electricity and ectoplasm. They were almost equal in amounts. Danny expanded the chart to get a closer look at it. "It's almost ready."

"Ready for what?" Oliver asked coming down the steps with Diggle and Lyla behind him.

"The portal to turn on." Diggle stated taking a look at the charts that Danny had up. "What are you waiting on yet?"

"The amount of ectoplasm and electricity to become equal. Once electricity charges the molecules in the ectoplasm it will form into ecto-energy, allowing the portal to stabilize. I just need to set up the ecto-filter."

"How's that special?"

"It will filter out the used ectoplasm sending in the fresh ectoplasm. It will need changed once a month."

"What would happen if it isn't changed?"

"A fiery explosion." He turned around to head back to the portal, he stopped getting the shocked expressions from the four. "Don't worry it's not going to happen."

"I'm still trying to figure out where you are getting the ectoplasm from." Felicity stated.

Danny's breath hitched before replying. "You really don't want to know." He was swallowed by the darkness after walking away from them.

Oliver turned to Felicity when she sat in her chair, he watched as she brought up a screen with a list of codes. "What's that?"

"Danny gave me a list of possible codes to get into Vlad's files. Since both systems run off of ecto-energy. His friend, Tucker, was a techno-geek. He created the system for Danny, so no one outside his team would be able to figure out his secrets."

"Does it also have the code to get into that locked file?" Lyla asked coming over when she heard the boy's name.

"No, but he said if I understood ecto-energy through electronics than I would've been able to get in by now."

There was a ding from the screen with the chart up, a green line went straight across the graph. There was a chain reaction that every screen in the foundry showed something different. One screen showed a map, another had energy levels, the other had ghost files. The cables that connected the computers glowed a radioactive green that looked a lot like the ecto-energy of the weaponry.

"Danny!" Felicity called, "What is going on!?"

Danny ran out from where he was to see Felicity on the verge of a panic attack. "Don't worry that's normal." A few more seconds past that the energy died down and the energy disappeared.

"What happened?"

"In simple terms, the ecto-energy ghostified your systems. You are still able to reach everything, it just makes it easier for your systems to adjust the added energy from the portal." He tried to explain.

Felicity cautiously sat back into her chair and stared at the screen in front of her. The others stared worriedly at her, Danny was concerned that he did something wrong. It was Oliver that walked over to her, "Everything okay?"

"The program that I had running to figure out Vlad's files got in. I had ran it twice and it only now got in."

"You just got into Felicity's good graces." Diggle stated from behind them.

"I never realized that would happen." Danny said back.

"He did what?" Oliver asked felicity.

"According to the emails he sent to the GIW; Vlad ordered them that the Fentons had Phantom in their lab. He told them to extract him out without hurting Mrs. Fenton."

"Obviously they didn't follow orders."

"So, why did they give your location away?" Lyla asked Danny who stared into space. Lyla walked over to him, "Hey, you okay?" he snapped out of it, he let his hair fall to the point that it covered both his eyes.

"Vlad's main goal was to make me his son and mom as his wife." Danny eventually replied, his voice a little shaky. "My parents figured out my secret that day, he must've known."

"He was going to shut the GIW down so he looked like the good guy to get into your mother's good graces."

"When the GIW failed in following orders, he left you with them." Diggle said figuring out where the conversation was going.

"To break you down so you would want to be near him for safety." Oliver looked at him, understanding what happened.

"I can't be under his care. Otherwise HE will come into existence." The others looked at him as he moved back into the shadows.

"You guys need to turn on the news." Roy said coming down the steps, he stopped at the foreign object in the corner of his eye. "What is that?" He walked over to Danny who was kneeling down at the base of the portal.

"The soon to be active ghost portal." Danny looked up at Roy. "I heard earlier, what's happening?"

"Vlad is happening."

They walked over to Felicity as the screen showed Vlad at a podium, "The criminal known as Danny Phantom has kidnapped my wonderful daughter Danielle. I did not want the world to know that I had a daughter, fearing that she would not have lived a normal life." He act like he was wiping a tear away before looking back at the crowd. "I believe it was his intention after I prepared the companies for anti-ghost weaponry. Just like there are good and bad people in this world there are good and bad ghosts. One will be coming here who has dealt with Phantom before. He is the ghost of an old time warden. Phantom has escaped his grasp before and will be willing to come out to help with our problem as long as he is not attacked by anyone here."

Roy turned to see the look in Danny's eyes that made him scared. His eyes glowed the green of his ghost form but also had a tint of red in it as well. "Danny, relax. He can't get Danielle, remember she flew off to travel the world." The others watched, gauging what they should do next. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the glowing receded into his normal blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. Vlad is just getting on my nerves."

"He's getting on all of our nerves." Oliver said ready to interfere if he goes south. "How much longer until the portal is ready?"

"Five minutes top." He returned to the shadows of the foundry.

Felicity turned to her computers typing in the code necessary to get into Dan Phantom's files.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"I know the code to get into the locked file."

"Felicity, you really don't want to know what happened." Oliver warned her. They watched her emotions go by as she read the file, a stray tear falling now and again. She turned around to face the others. Oliver leaned down hugging her hoping to calm her down. "He's still fighting that side of himself. We can't let Vlad get a hold of him." Felicity nodded her head calming down. Oliver began to move away but stopped when she gripped his shirt in desperation. The other three looked at each other with knowing glances.

When Danny returned, Felicity calmed down enough to let go of Oliver. This time he was reluctant to let her go. "It's ready, if any of you wish to see it." everyone walked with Danny to see the empty portal. He took the cable and plugged them in, there was a flash of green light before a swirling portal appeared.

"That's it?" Roy asked.

"Inside is a lot more interesting." Danny took the thermos and released the ghosts inside. He shut the door, it was a yellow and black caution door. "I need to check and make sure that everything is stable. You guys can head out."

**The next chapters are mapped out, surprisingly. Now I won't forget what i wanted in the chapter. As for the explanations of ecto-energy and the applications through the technology, that was my theory. **

**Yes, i ship Olicity. I'm one episode behind on Arrow, really need to watch that.**


	16. Law of Truth

**The Esperanto used is from via google.**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow!_**

**Chapter 16: Law of Truth**

"So, this is a portal?" Roy asked to Danny who was looking at it as if it seemed familiar.

"This isn't a natural portal. It's a tear between, I only know one who is capable to do this."

"Friendly?"

"Yeah."

"What are you worried about?"

"Wulf is usually being chased by Walker."

"Mia amiko!" came the shout next to them.

"Kiel vi fartas?" asked Danny. (How are you?)

"Walker tie, ne por mi." he looked at Wulf in concern. "Vlad kaj Walker kadro vin." He groaned, already knowing the possible problems this could cause. (Walker here, not for me. / Vlad and Walker frame you.)

"What language are—" Roy was cut off by a pink blast hitting Danny.

"You studied well, Daniel."

"Plasmius." Danny whispered frustrated before transforming into his alter ego. "Roy, get out of here."

"I'm not—"

"Go. If anyone seen you with me, they could easily connect you back to Arsenal." Roy looked at him for a moment before disappearing out of the alleyway.

Phantom dodged out of the way of another attack. As Plasmius kept his sight on Danny, he forgot about Wulf. He saw the attack coming at the last minute, he transformed back to human. The attack from Wulf carried him from the alleyway into a crowd of people on the busy street. The afternoon sun showed the scared look on the citizens' expressions.

Wulf wanted to keep attacking, but was held back by Phantom. "Li estas la malamiko." (He's the enemy.)

"Mi scias, sed estas lia plano." (I know, but it's his plan.) He felt it before he saw it and landed on his back skidding across the street. While he was resistant to injury, he still felt the burn across his back. He looked up to see the scared expressions of the crowd towards him. Behind them, Vlad and Walker stood. Vlad nodded slightly at Walker who was smirking.

"Danny Phantom! You are under arrest for attacking a human and resisting arrest for a year. Surrender peacefully." Phantom felt cornered, knowing who the enemy was yet trying not to play into their hands. "Mr. Masters has also mention his suspicions that you have kidnapped not only his daughter but Daniel Fenton, his godson, as well." Phantom did the only thing he could think of, which was to disappear. While invisible he flew up to watch what Vlad was up to.

As the crowd turned, Vlad and Walker got blasted back by Plasmius. Phantom looked at the duplicate, his blood boiled as he struggled to remain hidden. He didn't expect the duplicate to attack the crowd. Immediately dropping his invisibility, he flew down pulling up a shield to protect them. Unfortunaly, Vlad and Walker were too. Phantom's arms began to shake from the force on the shield. He let it drop when the attack stopped, he turned around to make sure the crowd was safe. He gulped in air to refill his lungs, he turned to continue the fight when his side and part of his back was hit with a burning sensation. The duplicate had attacked with and ecto-blast that sent him into a building. Phantom struggled to rise as the duplicate came for him, he was pushed back into the wall as his throat was grabbed. The crowd only heard Phantom's screams before the duplicate was forced back. They saw him fall to his knees then struggle to stand with his hands still smoking green, sparks of electricity moved across his torso. An angry red hand print was around his throat, it glowed through the material of his suit. The duplicate grinned at Phantom and flew away.

"This is what he done back at Amity Park!" Vlad yelled to the crowd. "He plays mind games with your head!"

One person saw Phantom stand up and walk into the alleyway leaning heavily on the wall. She saw the crowd focused on Vlad and the other ghost. She stepped away from them and followed the young ghost. When she arrived, Phantom's hair seemed a shade darker before he floated, his hair returning to the pure white color. "Phantom." He stilled and cautiously turned around. She looked at him shocked to see the scared and slightly annoyed look. For some reason, her brain though it would be a good idea to switch the white hair to black and the green eyes to blue. She gasped at the realization, "Danny Fenton?" Phantom flinched waiting for the accusation, but it didn't come. "How are you a ghost?"

"I died. Ma'am, I did not kidnap Danielle or Daniel."

"I don't know the story behind Danielle. I know you can't capture yourself."

"I-" Phantom stood there waiting to the inevitable.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Who is Danielle?"

"My clone. Plasmius wanted a son who is like him. He wanted me to join him, I declined."

"How did he get a girl?" Phantom shrugged, floating off the ground again. "You have my support, Phantom." She began to walk away. "However, Vlad Plasmius does not." She walked out and turned around watching him fly away with a smile.

(Line Break)

Phantom returned to the foundry sill invisible, he watched Roy create a trench in the floor from his pacing. "You need to calm down." Phantom said landing on the floor now visible.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest."

"Do you need anything?"

"Got any ice packs?"

"Third drawer on the med table."

Danny walked over pulling his shirt off, Roy looked at the burn marks at his throat. Looking closer he noticed the burn looked more like a hand print, which was now covered by an ice pack.

"What about you're other burns?"

"Those can be hidden later."

"I got an idea." Danny looked over at him. "Lay down on the med table on your stomach. If you can create sheets of ice, I can place them on your back."

"That's actually a good idea. It would help with healing."

By the time Roy was finished with placing the sheets of ice on his back there were too many questions on his mind. "What do you want to know?" Danny asked knowing _that _look.

"What happened?"

"Vlad and Walker are working together to make the situation worse. They framed me as the criminal, then a duplicate attacked the crowd. I retaliated and got electrocuted for it."

"The hand print?"

"Where the electrocution started."

"What language were you speaking?"

"Esperanto. It's the only language Wulf speak, he knows English but it's broken."

"I'll be practicing." Danny nodded, he closed his eyes as Roy left his vision. Roy looked back over his shoulder to see Danny asleep…already.

(Line Break)

Lyla came down the steps to see Danny asleep on the med table with melting sheets of ice on his back. She found Roy training his archery skills. "Is Danny okay?"

"He was framed, electrocuted, and now is waiting for his burns to heal."

"Is Danny okay?" Felicity called coming down the steps with Oliver and Diggle behind her. Roy and Lyla pointed to the med table. Felicity brought up the video for the rest who didn't see it yet.

"Felicity, can you get a better angle?" Oliver asked. "Vlad said something to him."

She nodded bringing up the security cameras for them. "We'll have to ask him. I can't get audio." They heard a groan and looked to see Danny waking up.

"How long have I been out?" he asked Roy.

"About five or six hours." Danny sighed deeply before blinking the haziness out of his eyes. "You feeling better?" He nodded, Roy removed the ice sheets. He looked at his other burns and noticed they were lighter. When he removed the ice pack he moved his neck around feeling less of a sting.

"Vlad sent out a reward for you." Diggle said. "What if we used that to our advantage? To figure out where he is hiding."

Danny looked at them, then nodded. "I want this over with. What do you have in mind?"

(Line break)

"Why must I help her?"

"You're the one who had her possessed."

"How is she important?"

"If anyone hurt her, Phantom would have a fit."

"She's the Queen to King Phantom."

The Master of Time waved his scepter and showed his guest three possible futures. The first showed him helping both realms grow the plants needed for survival, and helping the queen tend to the garden. The second showed Pariah Dark returning, destroying the human realm and ruling the Ghost Zone with an iron fist. Queen Dora is shown quietly crying to a memorial before turning to the crowd behind her. When she moved, five names appeared on the crumbling stone. The last showed Plasmius torturing the royal family with the ghost that followed them as his slaves.

The guest knew that these futures were in order of possibility.

"Phantom and Plasmius will battle with the world learning the truth. The queen will give the king strength to finish the battle alone."

"I understand."

"In a week, she'll be ready."

**It's getting closer to the end!**

**I have an idea for a Superphantom story and a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Danny Phantom story. I do not have the time or patience for them. Other ideas are coming out, I'm about ready to do an "Up for Grabs" section on my profile...**


	17. Quentin Lance

**There's a "Up For Grabs!" section on my profile if you want any plot ideas.**

**If you need a boost with caffeine but you don't like to drink coffee, in accordance with the cup/container/glass you are using, try 1/2 Mt. Dew, 1/4 Coke, 1/4 Root Beer (Mug). It's a mixture i like to call 'Black Caffeine'.**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 17: Quentin Lance**

_Lance glanced around the street, the crumbling buildings told of the past. Starling City grew stronger since the Undertaking, despite higher leaders betraying them. There were few people out at this time, nearing the late hours. Many wore jackets and sweatshirts so they don't draw any attention. He spot a black haired teenager in a white and red trimmed t-shirt with frayed blue jeans and red and white sneakers walking down the sidewalk. His hands were in his pocket while his head hung low, ignoring everything around him. _

_Lance pulled the cruiser up next to the kid ad opened the window halfway, "Hey kid!" he called. The teen glanced his way before turning around and running down the sidewalk. The red and blue lights flashed around the neighborhood signaling the chase. He followed at a distance keeping the cruiser far away enough to turn at a moment's notice. The teen ended up in an alleyway, facing a dead-end. _

_Slowly Lance approached the teen, he was startled by the icy blue eyes and the faint scar that the headlights from the cruiser showed. The teen whipped around looking for a way out. When his hair moved away from his left eye; the scar, faint enough to be missed traveled over his eyelid. "Kid?" The teen looked straight at him and it clicked. The picture they were given by Vlad Masters was the kid in front of him. "Daniel Fenton?" he flinched at his name. "Daniel, I'll take you to Vlad. You'll be safe with him, away from Phantom."_

_"__Phantom is protecting me! Vlad can't be trusted."_

_Lance walked forward and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "I need proof of Vlad before an investigation." The teen nodded, allowing Lance to guide him to the cruiser. When Lance sat in the driver's seat, he shut the lights off. "What is Vlad up to that he can't be trusted?" the teen shook his head falling silent. Lance sighed heavily in annoyance and frustration. _

_Vlad was sitting in an office at Town hall that didn't have any cameras. Lance noticed that the teen kept his head down and was tense as if preparing for a fight. Stopping in front of the door, he brought his hand up and knocked twice. It opened to Vlad who was 'surprised' to see the kid._

_"__Captain Lance, thank you for bringing my godson." Vlad gripped his godson's shoulder and began to guide him through the door. "Come Daniel, I'm sure you're hungry."_

_Lanced backed out form the door as it closed. There was silence for minutes before they talked._

_"__Are you ready to surrender?"_

_"__Never happening!"_

_"__Don't you want your name cleared? To be called a hero?"_

_'__Hero?' Lance thought, peaking into the crack between the door and the frame._

_"__I do not care if they call me a hero or not. I will protect them from people like you!"_

_Lance eyes widen as pink energy surrounded one of Vlad's hands. His arm whipped around, through the energy. He was confused until something his the door, he strained to see the kid sitting against the wall. "Watch your tongue!"_

_"__I won't join you, deal with it." _

_Lance glanced back at Vlad to see a black ring appear and change him into the ghost from earlier. He left when a white flash came from under the door._

As he researched Vlad, a knock came from the door. The lady that stood there shifted from foot to foot. "Come in." she sat in the chair in front of the desk. Lance looked at her, patiently waiting for her to father her thoughts.

"Phantom is innocent." She started.

Lance looked at her, "Who are you to know his name?"

"I was a reported for Amity Park when Phantom was accused multiple times."

"Lynda Baylor?"

She nodded, "The ghost from earlier named Walker framed him before. He overshadowed the mayor to make it seem like Phantom was to blame."

"So you think Vlad and this ghost are working together to frame Phantom?"

"Vlad can't be trusted."

Lance stood up to close the door, once shut he turned toward Lynda. "I know. I've recently came to the choice of not to trust him." He sat back down and leaned back. "I met him when I returned Daniel Fenton to him."

Lynda looked at the floor, silent for a few moments. "Recently, I've been keeping more secrets lately. This isn't mine to tell, but I find it necessary. Vlad isn't entirely human."

"I know. I saw him transform."

"You left Danny with him?"

"Fenton is Phantom, isn't he?"

Lynda looked down, slowly nodding her head. "He's probably with the Arrow then."

"I can contact him then."

"Are you going to tell Danny?"

"No, not yet. I will bring up Vlad though."

"Thank you, Captain." Lynda walked out.

(Line Break)

Danny returns to dig and Lyla, they wrap his wounds from the fight. "Next time he shows up, I'm shooting him." Dig threatens

"We can't adopt you until Vlad gets arrested. He's your legal guardian." Lyla stated upset. Dig is pissed.

"We are going to clean up the rest of the nightclub." Felicity stated coming over to them.

"I'll be up in a moment." Danny replied.

"You need to rest." Lyla told Danny.

"I need to do something. Vlad is playing his chess, and yet again I'm five moves behind."

"We'll work together and defeat him. We are a team." Danny nodded at Diggle's words, finally accepting their help fully. He jumped off of the med table, pulling on his shirt and walked up the steps. He quickly side stepped Roy who was going back down.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked turning around on the first step.

"I'm fine." Danny replied. He walked over to the bar where Oliver was standing. "What's left to do?"

"Just the VIP section."

Danny nodded and walked away. 'Just need to stay busy.' He though as he climbed the stairs.

"Queen!" Oliver turned around to see Lance walking towards him.

"Captain Lance, can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen Miss Smoak?"

"She's in the back setting up the router for the club."

"Let her know that I wish to talk to her."

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked walking over. Oliver walked to the VIP section to see how Danny was doing.

"Tell our mutual friend that Vlad Masters isn't what he says he is."

"We are aware of what Vlad is."

"Has Phantom been in contact with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how the two are connected?"

"Vlad gave the location and condition of Phantom to the GIW. He was captured be the two ghost hunters of Amity Park."

Lance looked behind Felicity to see, "Daniel?" the teen turned around at his name. "Aren't you supposed to be with Vlad?"

He walked over, "I don't want Vlad as a guardian." As he moved, Lance could see the bandages hidden beneath his shirt.

"Where were you when the GIW took Phantom?"

Danny tensed and hang his head to hide the glow of his eyes. "I was with Sam and Tucker, my sister was in college."

"What did they do to Phantom?"

"Vivisection." Felicity answered.

"What did the GIW do?"

"He hasn't answered. I wouldn't be surprised if he never will."

"I'll make sure my men are wary of Vlad." Lance walked out and sat in the cruiser. 'His own parents vivisected him. Did they ever realize they had their own son?' he thought before heading home.

**It's Term Finals week...i need to study :(**


	18. Queen to Be

**I hope you guys can forgive me on the late update. My normal schedule changed and I had issues with description with this chapter.**

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow_**

**Chapter 18: Queen to Be**

"I'm not wearing that!" a goth yelled from inside a princess' chamber. She stood in front of the line of pink dresses that are to be tried on. The princess to the right of her glared a little, trying to get the Goth to understand.

"Princess Sam, these are only to try on to find an appropriate dress for certain ceremonies."

"Why can't I just wear what I have?"

Princess Dora looked at her more casual appearance. She had a mid-thigh green dress that started at the top and faded to black once it reached the ends. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with what looked like vines as her shoulder straps that reached behind her to the tie the back in place. A single faded black and purple rose sat as a pendant against her chest. Her legs wore black leggings with a vine peeking out from under the dress. On her feet were black ankle boots with a thick heel. The only other jewelry left was a chain and ring on her left hand that wrapped around her wrist. On the middle was the same style rose that her pendant was. Her hair grew slightly longer but was still in the half ponytail that she had before. "That is more of a casual dress than a ceremonial dress."

"So I just need to find a style that I like?"

"Once the right dress is found, me seamstress will create a similar dress only with your preferred style."

"Fine." As Sam tried on dress after dress she discussed what else she'll be doing. "Coat of Arms?" she asked as she looked into the mirror of the dress, finding that she liked the style very much.

"It will be your say in how the Coat of Arms will look like. A symbol of power of the King and Queen."

"Hmm…" She began to think of ideas of what she could do. 'Something out of respect, but something that the ghosts won't fear of. Something that balances both the King and Queen and shows who they are.'

"Is this the style you like?" Dora asked to drag Sam from her thoughts.

"Yeah, the style I like." She turned to Dora. "It's going to be perfect."

"If you come with me, we'll go talk to my seamstress." They walked down the hall to another door that had a picture of a spool of thread and a needle. Dora knocked twice, the door opened to see an older woman with a needle in hand. "Hello seamstress, we are here to figure out Princess Sam's dress. This is the style she wants but not the colors she likes." As the two were invited in, the seamstress took the dress and hanged it up.

"What are the colors she would like?"

"Similar to the one she is wearing or simple black and purple."

"I see, how about…" the seamstress drew up the picture and showed it to Sam, who only smiled and nodded. "Perfect." The seamstress said.

"Seamstress?" Sam called, she looked up from where the fabric was placed. "What is your name?"

"I've been called seamstress for over 5,000 years that I don't remember by name anymore."

"I can see you as a Farah." The seamstress looked on confused. "It means beautiful and pleasant."

"Thank you Princess Sam, I find it grateful to have a name to go by again." Dora led Sam out the door to the chambers that she was staying at.

"Have some rest. You'll be traveling to your allies soon enough. Don't forget about the Coat of Arms." With that Sam was left alone.

Sam walked over to the desk to grab some parchment and a quill to start brainstorming some ideas. She began sketching out the Phantom insignia that she knew well. Out of everything she drew, the insignia that would represent King Phantom and vines that would represent her appeared. She was immediately struck with an idea. Starting with a new piece of parchment, she drew the King Phantom's representation that was surrounded by a pentagon like shape around the shape were cines that spread outward. The Coat of Arms became a green trim shield with the Phantom's insignia in the middle and vines wrapped around it. Placing the parchment on the side table, Sam laid her head to rest before meeting up with the current allies.

(Line Break+Time Skip)

Sam woke up from the light knocking coming from the door. "Come in." she called.

"Are you prepared to visit Pandora and Frostbite?" Dora asked coming closer to help her get up. She glanced over at the side table to see the picture that Sam sketched out. "That's beautifully balanced."

"A late night idea."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, who's first?"

"The Far Frozen." Sam followed Dora out.

As Sam rode towards the Far Frozen, she began to wonder when she would be able to face Danny again. "Princess Sam, we have arrived."

Stepping off the carriage, Sam was met up with Frostbite. "It is a welcomed sight to see you again."

Sam only stood with nervousness, not knowing to do or say. "It's good to be here." She stated instead.

"Don't worry about formality here Sam. Our chemist Icicle would like to see you." Frostbite led Sam towards and ice cave that led to different rooms. There at a desk stood another citizen of the Far Frozen. "Icicle?" Frostbite called. She turned around. "Meet Princess Sam."

"It's wonderful to meet you. Please come closer."

"I'm sure you'll be fine here for a bit." With a nod from both girls he left.

"The ghost zone creates its own profile of the ghosts. That's why certain lairs are formed. Out system here allows us to understand the ghosts' family connections through their ectoplasmic signature. When Phantom was here last time we took a hair sample if his. That way if he's ever in trouble in the zone, we'll know." Places Sam's hair sample into the system. Two pop up. "According to this you have a daughter."

"I don't have a daughter that I know of." Icicle shows a picture of a young girl that looks similar to Phantom. "That I can explain. I think"

"She's also Phantom's daughter."

"Vlad cloned Danny to create a son of his own. Instead the only clone stable enough was Danielle."

"He must have used hair samples."

"I want to find her."

"After you learn to control your powers with Undergrowth and etiquette lessons with Queen Dora." Frostbite stated walking back into the room

"Fine"

(Line break)

"Danny, you may want to take a look at this." Felicity called from her computers.

"What'd you find?"

"I figured out how to get in Vlad's systems and found a file on Danielle." Danny walked up to her to take a look at the screen. It showed a picture of him and Sam with a double helix in the center.

"Danielle is mine and Sam's daughter." He realized. "I was a father at 15."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"When she comes back I'll tell her. I don't want her here right now because of what Vlad is doing. If I could get her to Frostbite or Clockwork, she'd be safer." Danny's eyes turned red Punching a dent in the column.

"Danny, I think you should meditate to control your anger." Oliver stated watching his movements. "Don't worry I can help you."

Danny nodded his head, "When do we begin?"

(Line Break)

_Oliver and Felicity walked into the QC board room with Diggle standing by the door. All three eyed Vlad Masters as each one sat down, "Mr. Masters, what do you have to discuss with us today." Oliver stated. In the corner of his eyes he saw Felicity open her tablet to gauge the money withdrawals from Vlad's account into QC's account._

_"__I'm just going to give you the plans and blueprints for your applied sciences." _

_Oliver took them to look through, a familiar hexagonal portal made the way to the top. He set them down to put them in Felicity's and Diggle's views._

_"__I'm going to transfer some money from Axion Labs to you. This will be a starting point for future…endeavors." Vlad stated._

"What do we have to use?" Oliver asked as they got down to the foundry.

"As the money was transferred, some of it went into a stray account. Vlad tried to fool us with some of it."

"Yet, I was questioned in the past why I never trusted Vlad." Danny stated sitting in a chair.

**I wrote a one-shot that will be up shortly after a title is figured out. Ever since writing the first chapter of Phoenix Rising there are a few other ideas. One really stood out.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	19. Sam's Training

**Important Notice!**

**_THE LAST RANDOM STORY IN CHAPTER 2 OF TEAMWORK HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY 'KaeterinaRomanov'_**

**Once again I do not own _Danny Phantom _or _Arrow_**

**Chapter 19: Sam's Training**

"Find the peace within you and let that grow." Undergrowth looked down at his pupil, even though she was part of the trio the prevented his reign, she was a good student. He watched as a dark green glow began to appear around her. "Now, imagine a vine growing from the ground." He watched as a vine grew from the pot that was set between them. "Open your eyes." Sam's eyes opened and looked at the progress she made. "You can give the vine some action by moving your hands in different directions." She moved her hand to the side, the vine following what she did.

"Yes, awesome!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. The vine grew more hitting the ceiling. "Oops."

Undergrowth sighed, he glanced down at the human turned ghost before noticing something different in the pot. Sam lowered her arms and cut off her concentration. She looked down at the plot as well when she sensed Undergrowth change his emotions. The pot now held a couple of flowers, they were multiple shades of purple with three large petals surrounding three small petals that had spots on them. "It seems," Undergrowth started, "you are able to grow plants based off of your emotions. These are what the humans call Alstroemeria, they grew from your sense of accomplishment and excitement. Since you died as a human your emotions are stronger, your abilities are tied directly to them."

"What else will grow with them?"

"That will be something you can find out yourself." Sam knew that he didn't mean it like that, he meant that she had to figure out what emotions grew which kind of plants. He couldn't help with that since he never had the experience.

"What's next?"

"Next, is your etiquette lesson with Princess Dora."

"Okay."

(Line Break)

"The oval spoon is for the soup."

"No offense Dora, but I already know proper dining."

"Then, we will head into the ceremonies." Sam followed Dora out of the dining hall and into the Grand Hall. "Ceremonies that may take place in the Grand Hall include treaty signing, Ascension, and Marriage. Anything that is meant for public knowledge should be made here."

"Why are the residents reluctant in having another king?"

"When Pariah took on the responsibility as king, he was honest. He was doubtful that he could become what the kingdom needed."

"Just like Danny is."

Dora only shook her head, "Prince Phantom is only doubtful because he wishes not to become evil." Dora walked to the far end, looking out the window. "Pariah did something drastic." Sam stood beside her. "To become king he either had to have the power or he had to marry into royalty. He didn't want to marry into an arranged marriage. So he trained hard for the level of power that was required. Eventually he heard of two items that could prove his worth." She stopped for a moment and clenched her hands over the windowsill. "Originally known as symbols of power since they could hold the power of the King."

"Pariah wasn't king yet."

"No, the power that was stored in them was from the King before him. Since Pariah placed the ring and crown on himself without an audience, the crown and ring became infused with dark majic. Throughout the years the items were renamed as the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. They corrupted Pariah, turning him into the tyrant that we fear."

"Now I know why Danny was against the idea of becoming king."

"If Phantom becomes a true king then the ring and crown might return to their original purpose. The dark majic will leave, and pure light will bring peace."

"The ghosts that placed Pariah in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, what happened to them?"

"It took seven to seal him. They were the seven ghosts that represented different aspects of the worlds." Dora looked over at Sam. "You know the one. The ghosts of Life, Death, and Time are known. The last two are only rumored to have lost their lives from the battle. Their titles are lost through time."

"Clockwork." Sam whispered.

"Yes."

"What about the location of Life and Death?"

"Only Time knows."

"What are the respectable bows that I must know?"

Dora smiled at the change in subject. "A simple curtsy towards your kingdom, a half bow towards other royal families, a full bow to give if you find someone who has earned your respect."

"Will Danny get these lessons as well?"

"Prince Phantom will get a wardrobe change at the least." Sam smiled for a little before getting a lost looked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just that it's never been the same without the third member of our group."

"Sir Tucker? I remember. Maybe some people are better left to their own devices."

(Line Break)

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Oliver and Danny were sitting on the foundry floor with a single candle between them. "Breath out." As Danny relaxed his mind a figure appeared. "Find the problem and block it out." Danny imagined a wall that came between him and the figure. He opened his eyes and felt more at peace. Oliver watched as his eyes burned a clear radioactive green with no hints of red in them. Danny's shoulders relaxed and his eyes slowly faded into their normal icy blue. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ember, you will remember. Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name." Danny looked around for the source of the music.

"How long has that been going for?"

"Just started." Felicity said. "I began running searches based off of your ghost files and this came up. New Pop Artist Creates Big Hit."

"I'll head out." Danny said transforming.

"Ember is at the Starling City Stadium."

Gaining altitude, Danny saw the stadium lights glow in the darkness blinding even the brightest of stars. "Found it. Thank you, Felicity." He flew closer hearing Ember's song grow louder. It was an open roof stadium allowing him to float above the large crowd that gathered around the stage. The crowd screamed Ember's name; her ponytail, which usually grew larger, stayed the same. Confused yet he stayed invisible out of sight, but still in close enough range to get the attention of the pop singer. The fingers on her guitar slowed confusing some of her fans at the front of the stage. Ember glanced up towards Danny, knowing that he was here. She brought the tempo back up to the original speed. Danny floated there, dumbfounded that Ember did not start a fight.

"Thank you, Starling City!" she and the band disappeared in a flash of smoke. Danny phased through the rooms trying to find the pop singer. "What do you want, dipstick?"

Danny turned tangible, standing on the black linoleum floor. The dressing room lights provided a mysterious atmosphere in the room. "What's the reason you're here?"

"Just because we created some chaos in the past doesn't mean we will return to those habits."

"You usually grow stronger when people chant your name."

"I didn't hypnotize the crowd."

"Then why…?"

"I just want to spread my music." Ember walked over to the vanity, she opened the drawer and pulled out a black box. "Also to find and give this to you." Taking the black box, Danny opened it and nearly dropped it once he found out what it was. "Plasmius had that in his possession. When the true king wears the ring, the emblem on the ring will change."

"I'm not becoming the next king."

"Plasmius will be out for you. He won't stop until either you step up to the throne or your dead."

"How many are against me?"

"None that I know. We're heading to the next city, see ya, baby pop." Ember disappeared making all the lights in the stadium turn off.

Danny closed the box and flew back to the foundry. 'I won't be the king, but if Plasmius wants a fight…I'll do anything to stop him.

(Line Break)

"All that needs is a circuit board." The ghost stated looking at the device in his hands.

"Do you need help with that?" another asked him.

"I am Technus! Master of all things electronic and beeping!"

"Dude, you say that line every time."

Technus turned around to see another ghost with a red beret, yellow shirt, and green cargo pant holding a PDA. "You are the kid that is usually with the halfa!"

"Sam, Jazz, and I worked together to break Danny out of the government's facility. For some reason I came here."

"Yes, the goth and soon to be queen."

"Sam's here?"

"She's been working with Undergrowth and Princess Dora."

"Can you take me to her?"

"I, Technus, will take you to the lady."

(Line Break)

"Are you okay?" Diggle asked coming over to Danny. "You've been staring at that box for a while."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Is it about taking the throne?"

"To take the throne I must wear the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire."

"Aren't they just symbols of power?"

"No. They are infused with dark majic. They can corrupt however wears them."

"You haven't expressed any hidden anger since you've been meditating."

"I know. It's just," Danny paused. "all the ghost have been pressuring that I'm the true king. I'll do whatever I can to defeat Plasmius, but I don't want the throne."

"Why not just let another take it?"

"He's trying. If he defeats me in a duel, he gets the throne. He'll ruthlessly rule both the human zone and ghost zone."

"You do what you think is right. It may not be what you or others see, but in time you'll know what to do. You have a team here that is willing to help you. Don't forget that."

Danny opened the box to glance at the ring before closing it and following Diggle back to the house to get a better night's sleep than before.

**I just keep thinking how alike Team Arrow and Team Phantom really are.**

**Both have hackers, the hero/leader, and another person that is the backup/kicks the leaders head into the right direction.**

**Sam is goth. Felicity used to be goth. Danny and Oliver dated a Huntress. **

**Two of the members of each team have feelings for each other.**

**There's a fourth/fifth that knows the secret and apart of said secret. (Dani and Jazz/Roy and Laurel)**

**Both have issues with a billionaire enemy, government organization, law enforcement hated them (At first)**

**Danny and Oliver have the two façade going. They both need to act weak so their identities can't be connected.**

**...now I'm pretty sure I just written a Danny Phantom version of Arrow Season 3. *bangs head on desk***

**If you haven't read 'Teamwork' yet, the second chapter are full of plot bunnies that can be adopted. As stated above, the last random story has been adopted. **

_**Please don't comment on how I spelled 'Majic'. I know that it's actually spelled 'magic'. i just find the other way more mysterious and misunderstood.**_

**_Flower information found on page 'Flowerpedia' by flower shopping .com... Not the exact meaning…_**


	20. Formation

**To the Reviewer that brought the idea up that Jazz and Tucker needed to form and stabilize, I thank you. You just made this chapter possible.**

**I don't own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow _****(Kinda wish i did)**

**Chapter 20: Formation**

"Miss Fenton?" Spectra called coming up behind the girl.

"Spectra." She stated not trusting the ghost.

"Princess Samantha will want to know you are here."

"Why should I trust you? You tried to vaporize me."

"The goal then was to put misery onto Danny. Now that he is the future king, we feel that there is a brighter future for all of us."

"What do you want to provide for the future?"

"While my power makes me look younger, I want to bring relief to those who need it. When I passed I hid my secret from those around me, those secrets brought misery to me and others. I don't want any of that to happen to others. It's hard, after so long, to remember what it's like to be human."

"I know that humans have difficult times getting through secrets that they may have kept or told. You could help them."

"Yeah, that may work." Spectra and Jazz flew towards Clockwork's tower where Sam and Undergrowth are at.

(Line Break)

"I found something we might be able to use!" Felicity exclaimed through the foundry. Danny, Diggle, Oliver, and Roy jogged over to where she sat near the two large computer screens.

"What'd you find?" Danny asked immediately.

"Your parents' inventions have been copywrited by Vlad then he gave them to the GIW."

"That's not complete solid evidence. He can regard that as a coincidence." Danny stated back.

"Those blueprints are still under your parents' name, and legally yours as well. You can file a lawsuit against him."

"Again, solid evidence."

"The police do contact us for evidence now. They trust us enough to put our intel into the court system." Oliver explained. "If we can get the files that Vlad has of the illegal spying and copy write, there's two portions of solid evidence."

"Felicity, you said there was a stray file that he tried to sneak pass with the money transfer, what was that about?" Diggle asked.

"Vlad put $10,000 into QC's account for the Applied Sciences to start the weaponry. The second file was filtering about $3,000 into another account…" she trailed off.

"Felicity?" Oliver called when she stopped talking.

"There was a sudden decline in QC's rates."

"Did this just start?"

"Since Vlad transferred the money."

"Keep an eye on it. If he's stealing from us, we can pin that on him as well."

"Other than filtering that money batch, I'm still trying to figure out where it's really going."

(Line Break)

The travel to Clockwork was taking a bit longer than what either group thought. Instead they took the time to take a better look at their surroundings. It didn't feel as foreign to them as it did then when they were human. Tucker looked to the right of him just as Jazz looked to the left. In the distance they could see each other moving in the same direction. They gave each other a wave hello and nodded, signaling that they'll talk once they land.

"I'll see you later." Jazz said to Spectra as she and Technus flew back to what they were doing. The two walked up the steps. "I guess I'm not the only one who wasn't leaving Danny behind after everything."

"Dude is insane if he thinks we are letting him tackle this alone." Tucker stated knocking on the door. Once it swung open the two were met with Clockwork in his older form.

"Tucker, Jasmine." The two fourths of Team Phantom floated in next to the Master of Time. "Sam is in the next room working with Undergrowth."

"Undergrowth is training Sam?" Tucker asked, not believing in it.

"After taking over the town and possessing Sam, she retained some of the powers."

"Hey Clockwork! Can I please go find Danielle now?" Sam whined coming in from training. She stood right inside the door with wide eyes and happiness. "Jazz? Tuck?"

"Is that all you're going to do? Just stand there?" Tucker teased her. Sam being her not so usual self ran up to them and pulled both of them into a group hug. "Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Sam released them and kicked Tucker in the shin. "Ow."

"I'm glad to see you both. Why didn't you cross over?" she asked.

"What?" Jazz started. "And leave Danny alone with all of this?" she said spreading her arms out indicating of the situation. "I don't think so."

"Last time we saw Danielle she flew into the sunset." Tucker Stated. "Why do you want to find her?"

"She's…mine and Danny's…" She whispered the last part quietly.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, Jazz looked at her wide eyed piecing together everything.

"SHE'S MINE AND DANNY'S DAUGHTER!" She yelled nervously. Tucker ended up laughing after the initial shock was over. "She needs to be here, it's safer."

"Alright. Tucker and I will head out and look for her. What about Danny?" Jazz stated over Tucker's laughter.

"Danny already knows." Clockwork stated towards the time screens. The three turned to watch what was playing. "This is everything that he's been through so far."

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Tucker asked. Jazz and Sam hit him across the head.

It was a few hours before the three were caught up, "Can't we do anything?" Jazz asked.

"Not yet." Clockwork stated. "Sam needs to be with Danny when he needs her most. All of you will help with the future connections between the ghost zone and the human zone."

"So how is everything going to end up?" Jazz asked.

"I got an idea!" Tucker yelled similar to what Felicity did in the time screens. "They need evidence against Vlad so that way Danny will be free of him and eventually the government as well, right?"

"Yeah, go on."

"So, what if we speed up the process a bit. We're not exactly changing the time stream. I know how to get into Vlad's files on the computer on the spot. I can get a security fob and put the files on it for what they need to get Vlad arrested. We'll get Technus to drop it off."

"That's nice and all, but how do you suppose the cover will be on why the ghosts are helping them."

"Even though they are ghosts, what Vlad is doing is disrespectful, and they really don't want weapons pointed at them when most just want to see the world."

"This works. It keeps both secrets and it gets Vlad in trouble with the human law." Sam stated. "Ghost powers will be a problem."

"Danny has a hero complex. If Vlad attacks anyone in the city, he'll be interfering." Jazz said.

"Danielle or Danny?"

"As long as Danielle keeps moving no one will be able to get to her." Tucker stated with his PDA in hand. "My PDA can track her movements since she has a slightly different ecto-signature compared to Danny. Right now she's in Montreal."

"Thanks Tucker, I needed to hear that." Sam started to pace. "So we'll go to Vlad's first and get those files. Tucker I want you prepared. Jazz, can you get some of the ghosts together to go get Danielle. At least to let her know of the situation."

"Sam…"

"I know you said that she will be okay as long as she keeps moving. I just want her safe, I can't help but mother her. Even if she wasn't my daughter I would still want her here to keep her safer."

"You're becoming a mother hen."

"With Vlad mass producing more ecto-weapons than they could be dispersed around the world. And who said that other people in other countries don't have the technology to create them either."

"Sam." Jazz called. "It's fine. Just be careful."

"You too."

"I'm gonna get; Youngblood, Ember, Skulker, Technus, and Spectra."

"Johnny 13 and Kitty will be good ones to let the situation known." Jazz nodded and flew out of the tower. "Let's go Tuck."

**So, next chapter is going to be fun. I don't know ****court systems (hint hint).**** So researching that later this weekend.**

**I have Arrow plot bunnies that can be taken, pm me if you wish to know what i have in mind. They keep popping up, most of them would probably be one shots if i wrote them.**

**This keeps surprising me on how many are following this story. I keep rereading the reviews to remind myself why i am writing this. They do make me happy and gives me the inspiration. (And the positivity that i have some form of talent in writing.)**

**Thank You Everyone.**


	21. Court

**Good News! I'm alive! Bad News! You guys are very, very lucky; I almost lost inspiration to the story. Those who reviewed since the last chapter, those kept me moving. Ace, thank you! I got stuck and your review pulled me through the last stretch. **

**I have no idea how the court system would work for this scenario, so I did something different. Hope you enjoy!**

**All grammar mistakes are mine. **

**I do not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow_****!**

**Chapter 21: Court**

"Vlad should still be in Starling City." Tucker stated "Once we get inside his lab my PDA should be able to track his ecto-signature." Turning intangible they floated through the door and into the mansion.

"It's below us." Sam said as she watched Tucker head into a different direction.

"That's his lab files. We want his illegal human files on his laptop."

"Just hurry up. I want to be back before he shows up."

"Whoa take a look at this, he has all his files labeled. Hidden cameras, Duplication and Revision of Maddie and Jack's Will, Danielle Masters, Maddie and Jack's Inventions, and GIW transactions." Tucker moved to the side to allow Sam to take a look at his discovery.

"Yeah, but how much is there that connects them back to their secret?"

"I'll make copies to download on my PDA and for the security fob, that way when Vlad gets back he won't suspect that we were here."

"What about the security cameras that line his mansion?" Sam asked glancing up at the corner of the office.

"There are no—oh." Tucker followed her line of sight to see why she asked. "I can delete the video and replace it with a still image."

"You finish up here. I'm going down in the lab to see if I can find anything that he's planning for Queen Consolidated." Tucker nodded, signaling to her that he was fine with that. Letting intangibility cover her she slipped through the floor to the lab. The portal to her right was closed and locked, a transmitter was on the lock. 'Probably a signal if it was ever opened.' She thought. She saw the computer monitor beside it and approached. She moved the mouse to rid the screen saver and found some familiar statistics. Moving the screens around evenly, she looked at the top and stared wide eyed. "Queen Consolidated Money Transfer." She whispered. It showed the amount that was placed into the company's account to start the weapon project. The money was increasing and decreasing like money was being used for the project, only it wasn't. Vlad was taking more money out than he was putting in and placing it as an extra account. "By the time that the project gets started, all the money that belongs to the company will be taken." She stepped back from the monitor in shock at the revelation. Her amethyst eyes searched around for a filing cabinet, 'Come on, all millionaires have a hard copy of transaction.' She thought. Even though she rebelled from her parents it always wasn't like that. They were trying to get her to take business classes for college to take up her career. She didn't want that and started rebelling. They got her to take some online classes and gave her the basics, such as money transfers.

"Hey, Sam, calm down." Sam looked up at Tucker, "What's wrong?" he asked at her worried state.

"Vlad is taking QC's money." She pointed at the monitor. Even though he knew close to nothing about business, he could read the graphs and charts like a pro.

"Oh my god. We need to warn them." Tucker grounded out frustrated.

"How do you suppose we do that?!" Sam stood up from trying to open the filing cabinet, she mentally smacked herself forgetting about her powers. "We can't exactly put it with everything else! This is always running." She couldn't grow her vines so she turned the drawer intangible and pulled it out on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Grab a drawer and find something on those statistics." Tucker raised an eyebrow at her. "He could be like every other rich family and have a copy of those statistics."

"I know." He snapped his fingers. "I can drop his firewalls on his system creating an opening for Felicity to get in."

"Get started." Sam stated only to pause for a moment, Tucker did the same and used his PDA to take a look at the cameras in the mansion. "We need to leave." He said pulling Sam to her feet. "Vlad's home."

"How quick can you do your magic?"

"Not quick enough."

"Can you do anything?"

"If Vlad stays up there long enough I may be able to do something, but it could leave him with suspicions."

"How long?"

"A half hour at least."

Sam took the PDA out of his hands, "I'll watch the cameras get working." Sam watched Tucker work and glanced at the video each time. She was getting impatient and started to tap her foot. 'Come on, for Danny.' She chanted in her head to sooth herself. She glanced back to the screen to find Vlad open a statue with a button on the inside. The fire place slowly opened to reveal the set of stairs that led down. At the same time she heard a click from the door opposite of her, footfalls were getting closer. "Tucker, we have a few seconds. We need to go."

"I'm almost there."

"Tucker!" She forcibly whispered in his direction, she could see the perspiration start to form as he was rushing trying not to screw up any of the code. Sam looked back and saw a shadow underneath the door and the handle began to move down. She gripped the PDA just as the door opened a crack, she grabbed Tucker just as he was about to push the last key. He felt it click and glanced at the monitor, the door opened all the way at the same time that they flew through the wall. Sam dragged him with her, they were under the ground until they were well out of Vlad's estate. She flew up and they both dropped, one out of exhaustion and the other out of shock. "What did you do?"

"Dropped the firewall and created a virus that would send a signal out to Felicity if he ever found out and replaced the firewall." Tucker explained. He started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked although she was unable to stop smiling.

"Big bad Vlad was just given the slip by two teenage ghosts." Sam smirked before laughing with Tucker as well.

"Now we just have to find Technus."

_(_Line Break)

Looking around below her at the destruction of City Hall, Jazz looked for any ghost that could and would help with the search of the young phantom. The only thing she could see was Johnny 13 and Kitty driving around the rubble that cover the street, Frostbite and Wulf came up beside her. "Kio se ni ne trovos la juna phantom?" (What if we don't find the young phantom?)

"Wulf, Danielle estas kiel Danny. Trouble amas sekvi ilin, ni trovos ŝin baldaŭ sufiĉe." Frostbite answered. (Wulf, Danielle is like Danny. Trouble loves to follow them, we'll find her soon enough.)

"Once Sam and Tucker grab the necessary information from Vlad's place, they'll send Technus to Starling to drop it off." Jazz explained, Frostbite translated to Wulf.

"What does Clockwork think of this?" Frostbite asked, thinking of the powerful ghost.

"He probably knew all along what we'd do. We're not directly interfering with the time line."

"The only thing that may be an issue is the cover story Danny thinks of as to how and why. How did he get this information? Why are we helping them?" Skulker said coming up beside them. Jazz blinked for a moment at his lack of a nickname towards her younger brother.

"Last I know is that dipstick is doing fine. Slightly depressed, but fine with the family he has." Ember stated joining the discussion.

"We don't know what Vlad's retaliation is. I'm sure he won't spill anything on the ghosts, it'll lead directly back to him." Jazz stated. She landed in the trees outside the town's limits, each ghost following her forming a half circle surrounding her. "Our main concern is finding Danielle. Once we find her we can focus on rallying the kingdom for Danny and Sam. Remember not to go near Starling City." The ghosts flew off in a different direction leaving Jazz to search the two hundred mile radius around what was left of Amity Park.

It was nearing sundown when Jazz heard a soft mechanical noise, it sounded similar to the charging of an ecto-gun. Looking behind her, she just dodged out of the way of a pink blast. The one who shot it was quite familiar. "Jazz?" the girl called. It took Jazz a bit before naming the person behind the voice who was covered head to toe in a red suit.

"Hey, Valerie."

"How? No, way." Valerie backed away from her on her hover board.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Jazz spent the flight towards a neighboring town with Valerie explaining to her everything that had happened.

"I shot him. I can't believe I shot him."

"His own parents shot him, neither of you knew his secret."

"Why didn't he tell me? Or his parents? They could've helped him."

"At first he was scared of being rejected. He was part of something that they hunted. After he realized that they and you would accept him, it just became part of his hero complex. He thought that since you didn't know it would keep you safe and out of harm's way."

"Idiot. I can take care of myself."

"That wasn't what he was concerned about. You could've been targeted just because you knew him."

"Jazz, do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He already has." Jazz landed outside the town's limits, Valerie following.

"What are you doing outside the ghost zone?"

"We're looking for Danielle. We just found out that she is Danny and Sam's daughter."

"She definetly has Sam's rebellious side." Her eyes grew wide. She brought her arm around her and a panel appeared. "I've been tracking her movements. I completely forgot that I gave her a tracer that she can activate if she ever got into trouble. What she didn't know is that I can trace her." After waiting a few moments she smiled in victory. "Found her, she's in Ireland."

"That's a long flight. Might as well give Sam and Tucker a call and let them know." 'As well as find the other ghosts and let them know the news.' She thought. "Thanks Valerie."

"Your welcome." Valerie headed back home while Jazz left back to the ghost zone

(Line Break)

"I, Master of all technology, was told to give this to you!" Technus yelled. Arrow, Arsenal, and Phantom just stared.

"Who gave you that?" Phantom asked.

"I do not know."

Phantom walked up and took the security fob, then stopped where he was. It had the Fenton logo on one side with his insignia on the other. He only knows one person who would have the in his possession. "Tucker." He whispered, hope filling him that his best friend was somehow alive. "Thank you, Technus." Technus disappeared from them.

As they walked out of the electronics store, Officer Lance stepped up to them. "What happened?"

"Everything is fine. Someone was trying to gain our attention." Arrow answered.

"They're not gonna try to destroy out city?"

"Officer, it was an ally of mine. Nothing that we couldn't handle." Phantom stated taking over.

"Thank you, Phantom." Lance said. Phantom floated for a little bit then flew off back towards the foundry. Arrow and Arsenal following behind on the bikes.

Once they got back to the foundry, Danny placed the security fob in front of Felicity. "What's this?"

"Technus was told by someone to give that to me." Danny stated turning his back walking over to his work station. Diggle, Roy, and Felicity looked at him in concern; Oliver only glanced at him before heading over to be near Felicity as she worked.

Danny himself walked towards the closed portal, sitting against one of the pillars. 'Tucker, are you alive? Did you become a ghost?' he thought before standing up and opening the portal. The radioactive green swirls appeared before sitting back down. 'Do I dare try and find answers inside the zone? Tucker, that security fob belongs to you. Why did Technus have it?' Danny looked down his hands glowing green. 'The zone has my answers, I just don't know if I want to know them yet. I'm sure if I take a day to travel inside Oliver would be fine with it. What if Vlad attacks? Vlad has many of my enemies as allies, they could attack. Despite Team Arrow having the ghost files, they don't know them as much as I do. What do I do? Sam, Jazz, and Tucker; I wish you guys were here. You guys could knock some sense into me.' He stood up again and turned at the feeling of eyes staring into the back of his head.

"You may want to take a look at this." Oliver said, he watched as Danny stood up and shut the portal. Oliver escorted Danny over to Felicity. "I've already called Laurel for help."

"These files are Vlad's, all are ways of pining him as a criminal. He spied on you, he even has a file on Danielle. We probably should go into each one to make sure there is nothing that could eventually lead you back towards your secrets."

'If this was Tucker, than it's a possibility he knows what my situation is and has already made sure nothing of that sort would happen.'

"We can also give it to the police stations IT to figure out." Laurel said walking in. "If he finds out that you went in to delete anything it could back fire the whole case."

"What case?"

"The case of getting Vlad arrested." Laurel stood next to Danny who was next to Oliver. "No one knows that Danny and Phantom have connections to each other." She turned to Danny. "You've kept a pretty good low profile of staying out of the public eye. Except when my dad found you." Danny looked around as everyone stared at him.

'It's a chance to be free from Vlad finally. If we succeed with this there is no reason for him to be anywhere near me. There's still a feeling that something is going to happen.' He thought as the others waited for his response. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reopened them. "Let's do this."

"I'll give this to our IT and get back to you." She grabbed the security fob that Felicity handed to her. "If you can get into Vlad's computers again you may be able to find some more evidence." She turned and began to walk out.

"Laurel?" Danny called. She turned around, "Thank you." Danny smiled and Laurel returned hers.

"Your welcome." She walked out. 'Too bad we don't have anything to get the company back.' She thought thinking about what Vlad could be really doing with the company. The next morning she walked into the station to meet up with the IT.

"What's this?" he asked as the fob was placed in his hand. He downloaded the files.

"Evidence. A Mister Vlad Masters has been up to something." Laurel watched as the guy's finger flew across the keyboard and clicking on the mouse stopped.

"There is a duplicate of Jack and Maddie Fenton's Will. He's keeping a copy to do revisions to make it seem legal. Or he's keeping the copy for when their children are officially under his supervision for legal purposes then he'll destroy that one to put this one in as a substitution. Either one is illegal." He clicked out of that one and headed into Danielle's file. "Cloning from the son Danny Fenton and genetics from Sam Manson. There is no agreement file of either children that states that he has permission. The inventions that were originally Jack's and Maddie's that he gave to the GIW. Illegal spying on the family. He will get nailed for a lot of crimes because of this." he looked over at Laurel. "Nothing explains to as why you have this."

"Let's just say that the Fenton's son Danny is alive and does not wish to have Vlad as a guardian."

"You'll be their attorney?" Laurel only nodded. "Might as well get ready, someone needs to call Vlad." Laurel left to make the calls needed and the IT left for lunch. When he got back there was a 'virus' in his system. As he began to debug his computer something popped up on the screen. A few windows opened up showing a bunch of charts. Not understanding what they mean he picked up his phone. "Hey, I'm going to send over some files and I need you to tell me what they mean." He said into the phone. The person he was calling was a friend that was a Major in Business and a Minor in Technology.

"Okay, send away." The person replied. After a minute or two, there was a slight curse on the other side of the line.

"Everything okay?"

"No. The charts show that the person in charge of the money transfer for this program is fake. They are bringing in money more than they are sending out money, making it look like money is used for the transfer when all it is doing is stealing money from the company. Who is this?"

"Do you know Vlad Masters from Master Corp?"

"The Vlad Masters!? The one who became rich a little too soon?"

"Yeah, he has some files for illegal crimes. Illegal spying, fake transactions, revision of a deceased will, and cloning without the consent of those being used in the cloning process."

"When is the case being executed?"

"This week sometime."

"I'll be over."

"There is really no reason—"

"I have a major that can help take this guy down. If he tries to spew some nonsense about business a can help. I may be able to turn it around on him."

"Alright come up. I still have a spare room set up."

(Line Break)

"It is July 11th, Vlad Masters of Master Corp., Vlad and Co, Axion Labs, and he's the one helping Queen Consolidated with the anti-ghost program has been filed a lawsuit for illegal crimes." The reporter stated from outside the court house. The whole front was blocked by the citizens who follow Vlad's claim of protecting the city. "The one who filed the lawsuit were, Daniel Fenton, John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. Those who are with those three are Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper, and Quentin Lance." The camera focused on those mentioned entering the doors. "We have sources mentioning that Daniel Fenton are the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, two ghost hunters who passed in a fire in the town of Amity Park. Vlad is Daniel's guardian, as been stated in his parents will, but new information has found that Vlad has illegally revised the will." The reporter stepped to the side as few more walked to the front. "Sir, do you think that Vlad is a criminal?" the man turned around with a sneer on his face.

"Of course not! The kid is only 17 and is still a child in this world. He's probably conspired with a gang to get Vlad into trouble, just like every other kid in this city. He only has something against adults."

The reporter turned back to the camera face red from the anger that started to rise from deep inside her. The camera turned off and the reporter sat down in the back of the news van. "Honestly, I think Vlad did commit those crimes." The camera man stated to the reporter. She nodded agreeing with her partner.

It was two hours before anyone from the courthouse came out. "Let's go." The duo raced over to the doors just as the two groups came from the building. The attorney, Laurel Lanced looked ecstatic, Danny himself looked relieved. Vlad glared at the group from behind. This was all caught on tape. After trying to get some comments from the two the duo gave up.

The next time the groups came out, Vlad was in handcuffs being escorted to a cruiser, Danny and the others were celebrating at the steps. The judge came out and the reporter walked up to them. "Excellent job, that was brave for what you did. All the money that was taken from QC will be returned." That was caught on camera. The judged turned to the line of reporters and summarized the offenses the Vlad has gained with his four year stunt not only against the Fenton family but against the citizens that were wronged by him. This gave the chance for Team Arrow to retreat to Verdant for a celebration.

"So, you defeated Vlad and have freedom from him. What's your next course of action?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully still be invited into Diggle's family."

Diggle and Lyla turned around at the statement. "We'll force you into the family if we have to."

"Thank you."

(Line Break)

"Vlad's been arrested!" The four ghosts of Team Phantom chanted around the room of Clockwork's tower. They looked over to the Master of time to see a worried expression as he watched the time screens.

"Wasn't this the end?" Sam asked.

"You will still be needed yet." He stated. He showed them part of what was to happen.

Vlad was sitting in a cell, eyes glowing red, the police that brought him his meal and he attacked them. He knocked them out, transforming into his ghost side he flew out into the night.

"Aww, come on. This was supposed to be his break." Danielle whined.

"Soon, it will all end soon." Clockwork said.

**So, yeah. 3,000+ words later finally have this chapter done. Warning there are two chapters left, i repeat 2 chapters left. Its almost over guys. **

**I now write during my breaks at work. who knows when the next chapter will be out. 3rd shift sucks and school is being a pain.**


	22. Peace?

**The whole King Phantom thing has been overdone (as I've been told), but I wanted to take a shot at it myself. Guys he's HALF ghost HALF human, if he's going to be king when he's a Halfa and be in the GZ for longer periods of time, he still has human necessities! Thus is why I had him killed. (Listen to yourself say that casually…)**

**As always! I do NOT own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow_**

**The grammar mistakes are though**

**Chapter 22: Peace?**

Danny looked into the swirling green vortex of the portal, something wasn't right. At first, he wrote it off as his paranoia since he's had so much chaos for the past 3 years. 'It's been a while since a ghost attacked.' He thought. Roy took note of Danny's silence since Vlad's arrest and sat down next to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked waiting for Danny to deny anything.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No." Roy responded with a monotone. "What's wrong?"

"The security fob that had all the files in was Tucker's. He was the techno geek of the team back in Amity. Technus was told to give it to me, I just thought that there could be a possibility that he's alive somehow. Yet, why wouldn't he let me know?"

"He probably has a reason. I think something might happen that would be best if you were in doubt."

Danny shrugged, "What you said is not helping."

"Sorry, helping with emotional stuff isn't my thing."

"It's not that." He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he continued to stare into the portal. "My instincts are telling me that something is going to happen. I've learned to trust those instincts over the years."

"Is there anything that could solve the issue?"

"Clockwork, maybe. He usually doesn't interfere."

"Just remember that you have a team. We'll help you." Roy stood up, he began to leave until he heard Danny whisper something. He stayed a little longer waiting for him to continue. Hearing nothing, Roy continued back to the main part of the foundry.

"Is everything okay?" "Where's Danny?" were the questions that followed once Roy grabbed his bow to practice shooting.

"He's staring into the portal thinking. He said that his instincts are warning him of danger and Vlad doesn't give up easily."

"I'll call Lance to keep an eye out for him."

Once Oliver finished his call to Lance, Lance called the officer in charge. "I'm sure he's still there. I doubt he's like the super humans that we had a few months ago." The officer stated.

"Just go check." Lance responded.

"I said before he's…right…there…he's gone! How!?"

"Check the cameras!" Lance exclaimed keeping a calm voice.

"There is no footage. It's been wiped clean." The officer in charge started to panic. Lance hung up on the man and immediately called the Arrow.

"Captain."

"Vlad has escaped. We don't know how." He said not letting him know yet that he knew exactly how. The team could connect him in knowing the whole secret. Something told him to keep it from them a little longer.

(Line Break)

"I thought you said that you set it up to send to Felicity's system?" Sam asked.

"It's a possibility that Danny upgraded their system with ecto-energy. Clockwork only showed us the key points of what happened. Another person may have contacted Felicity through that system, not able to get to the designated one it left to the other one. At lease it helped. Vlad was arrested for everything."

"Key word, WAS! He escaped and going to do who knows what. Clockwork isn't allowing us to see the future!"

"Sam, calm down" jazz called. "It involves you personally. If you saw what would happen, it most likely change the future drastically."

"You and your psych talk. You're right, I can't but help worry."

"She admits it!" Tucker yelled until Sam smacked him across his head.

"What do we do now?" Danielle asked from above.

"If Vlad goes after Danny and hurts him, I'm going there to kill him." Sam said, her powers shifting around her and her eyes glowed a brighter green.

"Killing isn't the answer."

"Let's just to talk with the ghosts to see what they could do to contribute to the kingdom." Jazz stated trying to play as peace keeper.

"Are they even going to listen to us?" Sam asked.

"They'll listen to you."

They flew to Pandora's land and met up with all of the allies that they could rally for the kingdom. They all looked towards Sam as she came closer. "Danny does the motivation speeches." She mumbled as the ghosts waited for her to speak. "We are here to speak to you individually on how you can help with the kingdom." The ghost turned around to converse with each other as they waited for the trio to come around. First up is the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost.

"We'll feed them until they're full!"

"If meat and deserts were the only thing given to them, they could get sick." Sam tried to explain without losing her temper.

"I think we should bring Amity back." Tucker thought out loud.

"No only that but help the world." Danielle continued.

Sam looked at them before her turning back to the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady with a sparkle in their eyes. "You could send care packages to third world countries." She said the two nodded at her with smiles on their faces. Sam began to think how each ghost could help with the human realm even Vortex and Nocturne. Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle took a step back when they noticed Sam get giddy with a smile on her face.

(Line Break)

Vlad stared at the wall of the cell, shocked that Danny won the law suit. Alone he shouldn't have, 'Queen was with him, so was Ms. Lance. She has connections to the hero of this city.' His eyes glowed red in anger, ghost powers rising to the surface. Hands glowing pink, he sent a small ectoblast towards the camera in the hallway. Instead of turning intangible to fly out he waited for the guards.

"What do you think you are up to, Masters?" Vlad sneered at the officer, his eyes glowing brighter. The officer backed up in fear, Vlad took a step closer scaring them more. The two officers stood frozen as he shifted into his ghost form. Plasmius created a copy and turned the two humans into meat puppets. Bother humans walked out of the precinct, Captain Lance stared at them like they were possessed. Once outside the two humans dropped when Plasmius exited their bodies, the copy formed back into the original. Plasmius flew off invisible as the humans woke up dazed and confused. Lance came out asking what they were doing.

Arriving at his mansion in the Colorado Rockies, he set the alert for his minion. The two Canadian vultures flew through the window, the third flew into the house next to the window. Shaking away the stars he followed the other two. "What iz it uv want?"

"Watch your mouths!" Vlad yelled at them still angry from earlier. "I want you to go to Starling City and follow Daniel, report back anything you find out. Make sure you stay out of range of his ghost sense." The vultures flew out gaining as much distance between them and Plasmius as possible.

"What's gotten into him?" The others didn't answer as they were thinking the same thing. The glow of the city lights blinded them for a second. It was brighter than they were used to back in Amity. There was a shaking around them as the skyscrapers groaned from the disturbance. A giant green bulldog ran between buildings. Using their enhanced sight they saw Phantom give chase, a communication unit was in his ear, they closed the distance to hear better.

"Cujo!" Phantom yelled at the puppy. "This really isn't the time!" he grabbed the collar and yelled really loud, "Heel!" Cujo skidded to a stop causing Phantom fly forward at the stop in momentum. Cujo shrank in size, pranced over to him and licked his face in apology. Phantom petted him and picked him up, forgiving the puppy. He flew them both back to the precinct where Laurel, Felicity, and Lance waited.

"Cute. Now as for Vlad. When I came back in to check the area, the cell door was locked and the camera vaporized." Lance stated still wary of the ghost dog.

"Did anything strange happened while he was here?" Phantom asked, still trying to get Cujo to calm down.

"Two of my officers walked out, but something was different. It's like they were possessed, they walked out them crumpled to the ground." He shifted on his feet. "Does that help any?"

"It does." Phantom launched from the ground to prevent any further questions. Flying into the foundry, Phantom threw Cujo into the portal and closed it.

"How are you feeling?" Diggle asked stepping up behind him.

"Still got a bad feeling. Vlad is up to something."

"We'll figure it out."

The three vultures stayed a while longer, watching as each member of the team showed up. Night was beginning to fall, and they needed to start the flight back to Plasmius to retell what they've seen. They let intangibility cover themselves just as Danny came forward sensing something watching him. Everyone paused, still as a statue when the blue wisp appeared. Danny tensed and shifted into his ghost form, he sent an ectoblast towards the area he had sensed the ghost. The three birds were knocked down, invisibility and intangibility disappeared as they hit the wall.

"What does Vlad want?!" Phantom growled.

"He didn't say specifically." The one stated absentmindedly. With that they flew out of the foundry and into the night, an ecto-arrow just missed them. Phantom flew after them, the members of Team Arrow followed. Those that were on the streets stayed clear of the heroes that were following the ghost chase.

Roy saw something in the distance, "Danny, there's something coming your way."

Phantom looked away from the vultures just in time to see and dodge the ectoblast that was headed his way. "Thanks, Roy." He paused in mid-flight to find where the attack came from, a force knocked him down to the pavement. He looked up to see none other than Plasmius. Those that were still on the street called everyone; police, news stations, and even friends.

When Lance got the call about Phantom and Plasmius in a fight, he immediately grabbed a team and floored the pedal to keep the area somewhat calm. As he arrived, Phantom had scratches and blood already flowing from what Plasmius had done to him. 'The last time he was here was only a ploy, we underestimated him.' He thought, realizing that Plasmius was actually more powerful than Phantom.

The reporters began to film the area, noticing that as Phantom dodged hits, Arrow and Arsenal fired trying to help. They also began to see the power difference.

"You can't win, Daniel." He said out loud, the people around them confused on the name.

"I don't have to win. I just need to make sure you lose!" Phantom cried back as he took the offense. He made two copies to keep Plasmius distracted so he could get hits in. In little time, the two copies were destroyed and Plasmius came in for an attack. Throwing a punch towards Phantom he went invisible just before Phantom put up a shield. The force of the punch pushed Phantom back a couple feet. Plasmius reappeared behind Phantom and shot a powerful ectoblast sending Phantom skidding across the pavement.

"Phantom." He looked up to the voice, "Defeat this bastard. You have this." Lance stated.

"Do you know what happened to Amity once you left?" Plasmius asked. "They turned to me. They thought that you abandoned them because of the constant threats from the GIW."

"I would never abandon them."

"So why weren't you there?" Phantom couldn't answer due to the onslaught of memories, "Amity crumbled from riots and boycotts. Deaths were beginning to rise, and it's all your fault." Plasmius taunted knowing that it'll get under his skin because of his hero complex. He landed next to Phantom, the crowd falling back wanting to keep their distance. "Come with me Daniel. You can take revenge, revenge over the fact that they lost all faith in you to be the hero." He continued to bring him to his lowest, getting under his skin.

Phantom thought back; he portrayed himself as the puny freshman who can't fight and runs from danger to keep his secret intact, then as the ghostly hero who wanted to tell other people that he loved but he couldn't because it would put them in danger. His two friends who fought with him tooth and nail to keep his head on straight. Plasmius was getting under his skin as the frustration turned into anger.

The crowd watched in anticipation as Phantom still sat there breathing deeply. They were concerned that he would take the offer, 'We did that to Arrow, especially when we didn't know the full story.' Some of them thought. They watched as he stood tall, let his powers rise and fall through the ground. Plasmius himself looked more angered. Phantom reappeared, an upper cut sent Plasmius flying into a building.

"I said it before, I will never join you, Fruitloop." Plasmius and the crowed were startled when he looked up. Instead of his normal radioactive green eyes, they were and angry blood red. "Another thing, you don't truly know me at all Plasmius. I won't stoop to your level just because you're trying to turn me against those that I choose to protect." The green shimmered through the red. The red color faded as if that statement alone was a resolve.

"I can train you, teach you everything that I know. You can become stronger."

Phantom, under better judgement took in a deep breath, the red in his eyes coming back but not all the way. The green sound waves came out of his mouth as it forced Plasmius back into the building, the glass that surrounded him was turned to shards. The crowd covered their ears at the sound, when the pavement began to form a trench he stopped. Plasmius fell to the ground when the force stopped, he stood back up he looked at the expressions of the crowd. "They are scared of you now." Phantom struggled to even his breaths as his energy continued to decrease. He looked around and took note that they were looking at Plasmius in fear and him in shock and amazement.

"No, they are scared of you." Phantom whispered. His vision began to get blurry as he fell to his hands and knees. The bright ring began to form around him as Plasmius held out a strange stick like thing, he couldn't get his eyes to focus. Plasmius threw the thing at him and Phantom tried to hit it back with an ectoblast. Phantom's attack missed the object but it hit Plasmius. The crowd gasped and screamed.

**A/N: Whelp, I think that's a good stop point! ****J****, Joking! I do have an ending to this chapter, this isn't it.**

Lance kept his gun trained on the identified Vlad Masters as he rushed to Danny who was bleeding out on the pavement. The mixed red and green blood was disturbing, but not enough to stop him from automatically falling into first aid. He felt for a pulse but found nothing. "There's no pulse!" he kept saying on mantra.

Diggle fell next to him and removed his jacket, once the blade was removed he used it to staunch the bleeding. "His vitals are different." Was the only thing that was spoken, Lance looked at him in surprise.

Now that the attention was off of him, Vlad shifted back into his ghost form and began to fly away. He was stopped by two arrows. One was in his side and the other was in his leg. He looked back to find Arrow and Arsenal glaring at him. "You are under arrest…" an officer began to say.

"Oh, really. You can't hold me anywhere."

A green portal opened up and a young lady stepped out, she had green amethyst eyes and black hair that was in a half up and half down style. Vlad stood shocked, "How?" but he was ignored.

"Danny, fight back." The lady called. "You are a hero, we still need you. Come back to us."

"Sam?" Danny asked from where he was. His wound closed as he slowly turned into his ghost form.

"Danny, come back. Come back to me." Sam stated. Danny eyes slowly opened and locked with hers. Only his eyes were different. One eye was his human eye color while his other was his ghost eye color.

"I'm cutting this reunion short." Danny reacted before he even knew what was going on. Plasmius was coming for Sam and he shot an ectoblast at him. Vlad went flying down the road, Danny looked at his hand in wonder.

"Danny!" Sam cried hugging him.

"Sam?" He was still confused what was happening. He felt a weight on his hand and looked down. Pariah's ring was on his finger only now it had his insignia on it. "What? How?" When Vlad came back around he was weakened, Danny simply took the thermos and sucked him in. The battle was over finally.

Danny leaned against Sam in exhaustion, "Is he going to be okay?" Lance asked. Those of Team Arrow looked at him, fearing the worst.

Sam looked at them, she could see that they were upset. "He needs to return to the Ghost Zone to finish stabilizing and reenergize."

"So he's really…"

"Yeah, but once everything is settle in the Ghost Zone, you might see us again." Lance nodded. "But first…" she used her powers to crush the cameras that the reporters had. She heard protest around her. "Danny always save the day without recognition because he didn't want attention. He just did what was right." With that the two ghosts left.

The crowd moved away from the area, while it may be cleaned up their memories will hold the truth. Team Arrow returned to the foundry that night, to mourn the loss of Danny and break the news to Lyla. While they were saddened about what happened, Sam's reminder still filter through them. They'll return one day.

**A/N: That's the end of that Chapter. I honestly wish that I could keep this going forever and be able to write every little detail. Alas, I can't. I'm not that patient. One More Chapter Left.**

**"****I don't have to win. I just need to make sure you lose!" = Favorite line ever!**


	23. Epilogue

**Oh My God! 23 Chapters! 23 episodes=1 season, so i did a seasons worth of a story. I feel accomplished, i feel accomplished that this is my first completed story on here.**

**As stated in previous chapters, I do Not own ****_Danny Phantom _****or ****_Arrow._**

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

"How long has it been?" Danielle asked.

"Three hours, he should be up soon." Clockwork stated looking at the bed. Sam was sitting next to him with her hand in his, her other hand stroking his hark. She kept parting his bangs to the side to see the scar that still remained over his eye.

"What we need to is prepare for his reaction." Jazz stated. "This may hit him hard."

"The whole being dead think isn't the issue, him accepting to be king is, it'll wear him down. Tucker explained.

"Will you guys be quiet, let him sleep!" Sam whispered yelled to them. The four other occupants left the area to discuss elsewhere.

"I guess this is really it then." Sam whipped her head to see Danny open his eyes.

"Danny." She seemed to have launched herself from her chair and hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I never wanted to let you go." Danny hugged back tighter. He caught a glimpse of his human like hand. "If I'm full ghost then why do I look human?"

"Clockwork wouldn't answer our questions until you awoke." He swung his legs over the bed and tried to stand. Sam caught him as he stepped into his powers to float. She let go as he flew towards the door that everyone left through. "Come on we need to surprise the others." They walked into the main part of the tower overhearing the others conversation.

"So here's the plan, we tell him gently that the reason he's the king is because he defeated Pariah Dark and the ring and crown needs to be worn for a show of power. Sam will stay with him to convince him not to freak out." Tucker explained.

"I'm king, I know that. I've known that for a while."

"Danny!" they dog piled him as Clockwork looked on.

Danielle was the first to let go, not completely feeling welcomed. "Danielle?" Danny called as the others let go of him one by one. Then he thought back to what Felicity revealed, "Hey, Princess, family sticks together." Danielle and Danny hugged a little longer before Danny looked over at Clockwork seriously. "How are they?"

"Upset over your death, but they'll bounce back." He replied, knowing who he was talking about. "You can't visit them again until you are fully stabilized."

"That's fine. Why am I in human form if I'm a full ghost?"

"You will know why in due time."

"Back when I was fighting Vlad, I felt as if Dan started to take over as I got angry, but left, why is that?"

"Dan wasn't only your possible future, but your fear as well. Dan is your anger, he formed through your thought of not wanting to become him. The resolve you had gained him, you accepted that part of you and now have it as added power. Dan doesn't exist anymore because you do not fear becoming power hungry and full of rage over a small mistake. Vlad now occupies where Dan was in my tower."

"I get it." Danny replied nodding his head, "So, where do I start with my kingly duties?"

"That's up to you. Begin forming your home or greet your people."

Clockwork smiled as he watched the newly crowned king walk towards the door. Creating a portal he returned to the present dragging Ghostwriter along with him.

"King Phantom indeed has had a long history of becoming who he is today." Ghostwriter stated looking out towards Phantom's Keep, watching him spar with Skulker. Queen Samantha was holding back Princess Danielle who also wanted to join in.

"There is still two more things he is going to end up doing."

"What is that?"

"His visits, of course." The two watched the final battle once more that took place in Starling City. He stopped the time screen on those of Team arrow showing the expression of what they felt that say.

"Are there any powers he's gained since becoming king?"

"The powers he had difficulty with are now easy access. Now, he is able to see the other ghosts."

"To see other ghosts, that's extremely rare. Only the Ring of Rage gives that kind of power."

"Both realms will be in good shape soon." The two looked back to see Team Phantom flying towards the tower, racing each other. As usual Danny was the first to land. Jazz and Tucker met up with them, each giving each other a smile.

"Was there something you wanted Clockwork?" he asked after smiling and nodded at the Ghost Writer.

"Are you ready to visit?"

"We can go?"

Clockwork opened a time screen for them, showing a cool looking liar type base. All five flew in, Danny and Danielle whistled at the improvement. The echo followed, "Who's there?" a voice boomed through the area.

"How's Lyla?" Danny asked. He watched as everyone came into the open. Lyla rushed over to pull Danny into a hug. After a few more greeting everyone got settled somewhere to talk. "Where's Felicity and Oliver?"

"They went for a vacation."

"Finally getting together." He looked over to Thea who seemed to be wanting to ask a bunch of question.

"How about each team goes over what happened to them?" Jazz stated.

Team Arrow went over Sara's death, the blame being set on Oliver who fought Ra's al Ghul, which he survived, joined up with Malcolm to take the League of Assassins apart on the inside, and finally defeating Ra's. While not as dramatic, Team Phantom explained what happened after Danny woke up. Him getting a new suit, keeping up with his kingly duties, and keeping peace between the realms.

"The reason that third works countries aren't dying is because of you?"

"While the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost wanted to 'feed them until they eat no more', we didn't want them relying on us. The ghosts help out, but not to the point of countries relying on us for survival."

"That makes sense." Roy stated.

"We're gonna head out to see Captain Lance."

"He should still be by the precinct." Danny nodded, before getting the attention of Tucker who was drooling over the tech.

They met up with the officers of Star City. "Quentin took a trip to Central City to visit there." One of them answered recognizing who he was.

As they flew towards the precinct, something caught Danny's eye down by a suburban home. "You guys go on ahead. I need to check something out." Floating down to an intersection in the street. He let his senses grew to point where he can pick up the smallest amount of ectoplasm. "Hello, is anyone there?" he looked over to see a ghost, a young woman in her late twenties to early thirties looking towards the city. She was nearly white, "Ma'am," he called getting her attention.

In a blink she was in front of him. "How can you see me?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Even the powerful green kind can't see me, how can you?"

"A special object gave me this power."

"You're the king?" she began to panic, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"It's fine." He looked at her concerned. "Is there something you're looking for?"

"My son, Barry, I want to talk to him one last time before I go."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I'm heading into the city anyways."

"Go to Central City precinct and ask for Barry Allen." She disappeared.

Danny launched like a rocket to where the others were. Which they were with Captain Lance.

"How?"

"I went from part ghost to full ghost."

"I meant, after all this time you only chose now to visit."

"You knew?"

"Saw you transform."

"Danny has issues with keeping his identity a secret." Tucker teased at him.

"He did well until the end."

"Is there a Barry Allen here?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Lance saint pointing over near the steps that lead to another floor.

Danny flew over behind him, "Barry Allen? You need to come with me."

"Who are you?" he asked when he turned around.

"Danny Phantom, King Phantom to the ghosts." He joked before grabbing the kid and flying off. Those in the precinct stared at him over his yells.

"Nice meeting you Captain Lance." Jazz stated before they flew off after Danny.

They flew after Danny, trying to catch up. He suddenly slowed down and landed in a suburban neighborhood. They ended up flying past him a few feet before slowing down and flying back.

"What was that about?" Barry asked. Danny didn't answer at all. He just waited. Barry began to shiver from the cold, but wrote it off as the weather. Danny however smiled next to him, looking behind him.

"You brought him."

"Of course." Barry looked strangely at Danny trying to figure out what was going on. Danny looked over at him and smiled, he placed his hand on his shoulder and sent some of his power over to him. They both turned invisible, Danny then placed a hand on his mother shoulder drawing and at the same time giving energy to them.

"Mom?" Barry asked surprised and unsure. The power that was being given to them allowed them to hug. "How is this possible?" His mom looked over towards Danny.

"How long can you keep this up?"

"Not as long as I would like."

She nodded already seeing the beads of sweat roll down, "Barry," she grabbed his attention to turn his thoughts back to what was important. "I'm am very proud of you. Helping the city with the power that you have is amazing. I love you." She stepped back from Danny, the power he gave her faded causing her to fade from their sights.

"No, wait!" Barry nearly yelled. Danny dropped all power and stepped back as he turned towards him. "Who are you and what did you do?" he asked desperate.

"She wanted to talk to you one last time before she crossed over." Danny stated, ignoring the first part of the question. "I only helped her accomplished that with some energy transfer."

Jazz remembered something back when they were beginning to get the kingdom together. "If you have questions just contact Team Arrow."

Barry stared at her, "Why would I contact them?"

"I've been keeping an eye on all the heroes." Danny looked at her for a moment before getting the hint, 'So, he's The Flash.'

"I'll take you back to the precinct if you want." He said.

"I can run back." He turned to the rest of them. "So, you're all dead? How? I mean aren't all ghosts invisible?"

"Allow me." Tucker butted in. He handed him a USB stick, "This has everything that we allow for humans to know."

"Danny, we need to get back to the kingdom." Sam whispered noticing they were staying a little long.

"It's been nice to meet you Barry." Danny stated.

"I'm creating a device that allows us to talk between realms, just in case you need help." Tucker stated. Danny nodded letting everyone knows that he approves. Concentrating on the Ring of Rage, he formed an outline in the space next to him. The outline formed a circle and filled itself in creating a portal. Barry watched with curiosity, his mind immediately going into a scientific like state. The five waved and returned to the zone.

(Line Break-this will be quick)

Tucker yelled out his success, the others ran in thinking that he somehow injured himself. They looked in his hands that the device was in, which was raised up into the air. They looked at him waiting for him to explain. He glared back, "I created a device, phone like, which will allow anyone from the human realm to contact us and vice versa."

"Good, get them to Team Arrow and Team Flash."

"Daddy? Can I go with?" Danny looked over at his floating daughter.

"Go," he started, "but, don't stay there too long." He opened up a portal and allowed them through. Close to an hour and a half later they reappeared. "That was quick. I was expecting to come and get you."

"Feels good to be home."

**N/A: That's the last of it!**

**I've only seen the first episode of The Flash because it didn't interest me as easily as Arrow (which has a darker theme to it). Which is why Barry may seem a little OOC. (I honestly don't know if he is or not.)**

**I do NOT own ****_The Flash. _****(it's there. didn't want to put it at the beginning.)**

**So for those of you who have put me under your alerts, please be aware that if I ever do another story it will be on a whim like 'Teamwork' was. Just a warning.**

**Now, someone else can have a turn at this crossover. I'm placing ****ALL ****of my plot bunnies on my profile, they include ****ALL ****fandoms. You do not need to let me know if you do it, just do it. Free reign of everything.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Bye!**


End file.
